Seals Gone Wild
by Timetravelviajutsu
Summary: Naruto a novice seal user, attempts to destroy the Kyuubi, What happens next changes his live forever. I dont own Naruto or Fallout. I also dont own any references to any series in my "add-ons"
1. Chapter 1

Seals Gone Wild!

This fic is a Naruto/Fallout Fanfiction Crossover; Fallout being the world and Naruto being the character. This fic is highly AU in both worlds Naruto is totally different and Fallout is primarily the same but with a few additions for example Moira actually being attractive. Naruto will not use many of the new technologies that the wasteland possesses.

I do not own naruto or Fallout

The Kyuubi was sealed in Naruto, but Naruto grew up as a seal user. He knows several seals and Kage Bushin. He can't make as many as the Naruto in canon he doesn't have that much Chakra. There will be some character deaths some being surprising and some being well…obvious. This is my second fic it doesn't by any means make this the best. If you're going to flame just so you know I know my grammar isn't the best just as my sentence structure is bad. I'm using the best there is in spell checkers so please leave me alone if it's bad. I've already got the first 7 chapters on paper over 70 pages worth without the descriptions and action sentences.

Chapter 1: Seals gone wrong

"If I get this seal right No one will hate me anymore! " Exclaimed Naruto  
He was fed up with the glares and thrown sake bottles. He'd been practicing sealing teqniques for over 4 years. Apparently Uzumaki's excelled at seals, but in a strange twist of fate, he did not receive that trait.  
Unbenownced to Naruto the seal he was making was far beyond what he was capable of properly making or controlling.  
Naruto put the sealing scroll with his tools in to his pouch and walked into the sealing circle.

"Now to form the seals" Naruto formed the 13 seals needed. "Shikyokononikujo Fuuin! "  
Light started to pour out of the seal slowly crawling up his body to his Shiki Fuuin, the seal turned a blood red before red chakra started to pour out of the seal into the extraction seal on the ground.

"It's working! " Naruto's excitement made him lose his concentration. The lapse in control had dire consequences the demons chakra was sealed but naruto put it in the wrong branch seal.. Naruto looked down and felt himself turn pale.  
In place of his Shiki fuuin was a Timing seal (1) as the seal started to glow he said his last words

"SHIT! " he screamed before everything went black…

Naruto felt fucking horrible! He inwardly screamed as he slowly opened his eyes.  
He examined his surroundings  
"…Why is everything dead? " Naruto asked

Naruto crawled out of the small crater he currently resided in and then stood up.  
What naruto saw was horrible. Bones, dead trees, burn houses, and a rather evil looking dog staring at him.

Naruto took out one of his kunai and threw it at the mangy looking dog.

"ARFF! " The dog yelped before hobbling a few feet and dropping dead.

Naruto moved closer to the dog and nudged it with his foot, ensuring its death he took the kunai out of the dog.  
"Well I'm definatly not in Konoha anymore…these buildings? They weren't how they made them in konoha". He tried to think how he ended up in this dump. The time seal! Naruto quickly concluded that the time seal malfunctioned sent him forward or backward in time.  
Naruto tried to sense for any life finding none for several miles finding none excluding a few dogs.  
"I'm alone…everyone I know is gone! I can't return i don't have any demonic chakra left! " Naruto cried.

(Cue grieving and crying and crap he's a ninja so he's tough)

"Crying isn't going to fix anything I guess…maybe I can find a purpose in this world. " Naruto decided to make the best of his situation and searched the nearby buildings for anything he could use. He found that the locks in this time weren't actually that much different than the one's he was used to. He searched in a small red house that was in relatively good condition well except for the roof being gone. He searched the house for anything of use he found a safe underneath a small shrine to a guy with a red head band.(2) He picked the lock and found several interesting things, mainly the two gruesome knives and a rather stylish headband. He had found a skeleton holding a syringe to his arm in the bathroom with surgical tubing hanging loosely on his arm, taking a closer look he found that he could read it.

"It's Japanese! I guess this time isn't that far away from mine? "He pondered

Naruto continued to travel down the streets searching he found a large apartment complex that looked eerily similar to his old one.

Naruto searched the small apartment that he designated as his slightly freaked out by how the apartment had the same number as his. He found a room that obviously was owned by a teenager Faded posters, small TV, and a rather suspicious box.

Naruto opened the box finding what he was looking for…Porn…

"FUCK! It's faded away! " He swore at the blank pages. He looked further in the box and found a pair of brass knuckles with spikes.

"Ok Porn and lethal weapons…who ever this kid was he had class. "  
Naruto decided that he had enough excitement for the day and moved towards the main bedroom  
He had to clear the main bedroom of its occupants; two skeletons in a rather provocative position were what greeted him.

"Well damn! " Naruto grabbed the skeletons by the rib cages and dragged them into the small hall whispering a quick prayer and closed the door.

"Ok Inventory time…" he said clapping his hands before he dug into his nap sack

"I got 5 kunai, 11 shuriken, 30 feet of wire, 2 gruesome knives, a pair of brass knuckles, and 2 scrolls and sealing ink Shit! I knew I should have stocked up before I tried that seal! Naruto said as he packed up his supplies.  
"Well I guess I'm not eating tonight. " Naruto drank out of his canteen and got into the bed.  
He fell asleep quickly but was just as quickly assaulted by nightmares.

"FUCKING DAMN IT! " Naruto screamed at the darkness

He had a sleepless night

Naruto dosed off later on

8:00 AM 1/2/00 First month 2nd day, 1st year

"Well that was a shitty night! " He yelled obviously tired  
Naruto got his equipment packed up and left the small apartment descended the stairs and started to walk down the street.

Naruto walked for what seemed like miles down a ruined street before he heard someone walking. He slid against a wall and peered around it, searching for the being making the sound. After a while the being became visible as it walked down the street with a shiny monster floaty thing following.  
Naruto looked the creature's over. "Three feet tall green skin and a shiny thing in its hands". Naruto swore when the creature pointed at him and garbled something. The monster fired something at him. (3)Naruto felt sleepy and started to dose off. The last thing he saw was the green man walking towards him.

OK FIRST CHAPTER OVER!

Ok yeah I know it isn't the best but hey!

Minato used a time seal to time the sealing I guess

You got one guess! That's right! RAMBO

Translation: There they are. Blast 'em


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of Seals gone wild.

I don't own Naruto or Fallout. If I did own them…well let's just say no one would ever see me. I would be playing fallout and telling Japanese people how I want the story to go.

Ok let's start this chapter!

Naruto once again felt horrible  
"I'm I being dragged? Fucking assholes! " He mumbled loudly  
"Garble Garble Garble" said the green man as it pointed at naruto with its suction cup fingers  
"not again! " He yelled

Alien ship:

Naruto awoke to a metal wall with blinking lights  
"what the hell is this? He said maybe I can break these restraints? "

Naruto tugged and pulled at the odd restraints that the monster put on him. He stopped after he felt his shoulder dislocate.  
"Well there goes my shoulder! Stupid restraints! " He yelled clearly frustrated  
"…I'm so stupid! I can use chakra"

Naruto charged the cuffs with his chakra over loading the device it blew open.

Ok time for some revenge! Naruto moved quietly through the room seeing the monster looking the other way he snuck up on it and cut the wires around its neck.

"What the hell is this thing…it's like a machine, like an overgrown TV or something. "

He continued on through the rooms. He found alien scrunched over a few blinking panels and an odd locking stick.

Naruto taped the being on the shoulder

"Garble? "

Naruto stared into the monsters eyes before he decked the thing in its temple causing a large indent.  
"Huh…squishy head that's new. "

Naruto looked out the window

"Why was the ground flying towards me? "

"SHIT! " Naruto quickly threw himself in to a small room

CRASH!

Naruto opened his eyes hoping that he survived his fall from heaven

"Ha…hahahahahahahahhahhahah! I survived! " He cheered

Naruto calmed down quickly as he looked around the room.

"This must be the storage room. " Naruto saw a wooden sign with the words Museum of Samurai and several pieces of armor and several swords  
"That green guy must have found an old museum. " Naruto shrugged his shoulders "Well I guess he won't need it anymore. " He grabbed a set of samurai armor and went to work disassembling the sections of armor. He attached the breast plate and the Shin and forearm guards to his clothes and started to look through the swords.

"Katana, Katana, Nagitana, Oh a samurai bow! I'll take that! Katana …Ninjato? What's this doing with samurai stuff? "Naruto decided to not to question it and attached the blade to his back.  
"Well! This little adventure made me hungry that's just dandy! "

Naruto crawled over to the place he found the green man. Seeing sunlight he jumped out the broken window and adjusted to the sun before he searched the green man.

"This is pretty shiny! I like it! " He exclaimed well its mine now.

Naruto took out one of his scrolls and drew a few container seals. He grabbed the shiny thing and the glowing tubes next to the body and sealed them up.

Naruto left the small crater and scanned the surrounding area. He saw several houses a few hundred yards away. He decided to go check the building out who knows someone might be living there?

Naruto sadly found no one he was about to enter one of the 7 buildings when he heard a odd sound

"What's that? " Naruto looked in the direction of the sound.

"An Ant? A giant ant? What's wrong with this world? "

Naruto took out his sword and dashed forward he swung cleanly threw its body  
He watched fascinated when the ant started to get back up and renew its efforts to kill him.

"That's one badass ant! He said I better give him a prize! "

Naruto slashed the ants head several times before it stopped thrashing towards him.  
"Goodbye Anty! "

Naruto continued his search for something to eat. He sadly found nothing in most of the houses

He did find a basement that looked pretty habitable and safe though.

Naruto quietly snuck down the stairs and put a little chakra into his eyes to see in the dark he confirmed that there was no threat.

"Well I guess I can crash here tonight. " He sighed feeling his stomach growling.

"Maybe this place has some food? "

Naruto searched around finally finding a locked hatch on the floor. " Let's see what they had locked up here? "

Naruto picked the lock quickly and swung the door open he peered in side and gasped.

"Food! Lots of food! "Naruto grabbed the food out and stacked it on the basement floor.  
"So much food so little time! "

Naruto grabbed a box of what seemed like potatoes. He tasted it and groaned.  
"Oh great I find food and it's tasteless! Just fucking great! "  
Naruto decided that focusing on a mattress would take his find off the disgusting food.  
He searched the house above the basement and found 2 frames and 1 mattress.  
Naruto lugged the large metal frames down to the basement/cellar and set them up.  
He made a second trip to grab the mattress and a radio and a small side table.  
"If I'm going to live here I'm going to make it comfortable! "

Naruto set to work on arranging the beds and tables. He turned the radio on and searched for a signal, he found 2 signals.

Naruto listened to 106.5 naruto couldn't understand the words.

"Well shit I guess that green man dropped me off where they don't use Japanese. " Naruto listened to the other signal getting the same results.

"I'll search for someone tomorrow. At least I know there are living people out there somewhere. " Naruto fell asleep on the dusty mattress. Dreaming off killing giant ants and wild dogs.

Capital Wasteland, Naruto's Basement, 1/3/00,

Naruto woke up to pounding.

"Hey open up in there! Where not going to hurt you! We saw you go in there yesterday. "

Naruto put his armor on and unsheathed his sword, using a stick he unlocked the cellar door and moved into the shadows.

"Hey thanks! "Naruto heard from above  
He heard at least 2 separate feet come down the stairs.

"Where are you? Where not going to hurt you" the man said sounding stressed

Naruto picked up the underlying truth, the man radiated murderous intent.  
Naruto grabbed 2 of his kunai and readied them.  
He waited for the second to come into view before he threw the kunai. He watched as they sailed towards the people's heads. Thunk Thunk

Naruto got out of the shadows and stared at the corpses. He examined their armor closely.

"Are those human hands! That's fucking wrong! " Naruto kicked the corpses for good measure and removed the kunai. It seems like my instincts were right these guys are murderers.

Naruto searched their bodies finding a nothing that interested him other than a knife that flipped open.

He grabbed the bodies by the armor and hefted them out of the basement. He took them several yards away and dropped them.

He returned to his base and quickly ate some of the disgusting food.  
"I guess I better search for the non-evil people. "

He left his basement and locked it behind him with the lock from the cellar, and started walking towards a large metal tower that he saw the day before.

He didn't walk more than 200 feet before he heard a voice.

"PUNY HUMAN I SQUISH YOU! " Naruto turned sharply and stared at the voice.  
"What the fuck is that thing? "

A giant greenish yellow ma…pers…thing was charging at him with a plank of wood.

Naruto unsheathed his Ninjato and got into a defensive position. He deflected the first blow and slashed the things stomach and watched the creature bend over dropping the weapon. He ducked around it and cut the beings feet off and stepped back. Naruto watched the creature grab at the place where its feet should have been.

"MY FEET I NEED THOSE! GIVE BACK! "

Naruto took mercy on the creature and plunged the blade into the creature's heart.

"Kami! That thing is Huge", naruto reluctantly searched the creature. It stank like no tomorrow but naruto saw something in its small pack that looked interesting.

A piece of metal with a pin in it? This world is getting weirder and weirder ever second. He pulled the pin out and threw it behind him he put the pin in his mouth and picked a bit of bacon (1) out of his teeth.

BOOM!

Naruto froze and slowly turned around. His eyes shot open at he looked at the carnage. The rock had fallen on the green man and exploded leaving only a few bits of the man's flesh behind.

"I got to get some more of these! " Naruto started to ponder the possible uses of the explosive.  
He put the thought away in the When Bored file and continued on towards the tower.  
He arrived at the tower and frowned, there was nothing here only a tower and a large metal tube with a switch. He decided to return after he searched the large concrete bridges. Naruto kept seeing metal things on the streets; He finally deduced that they were used for transportation when he found one with wheels.

"Well chalk anther one up for the crazy shit. " He sighed this world was really fucked up.

He was about to return as it was getting pretty dark outside when he noticed a fire in the distance.

He crept up on the fire; he recognized 4 human figures around the fire. He crept closer when he smelt something rather disgusting he decided that it would be best to check it out and found that the smell was coming from a large metal box attached to one of those wagons.

Naruto looked inside and almost puked. Dead bodies were lying all over the floor. 3 women and 4 men, two of the women had been raped repeatedly by the looks of it. Naruto was pissed; Scum who did this didn't deserve to live.

Naruto snuck closer to the fire, leaving the bodies behind, he would bury them later.  
He started to hear their voices and quickly singled out the leader. He took out 3 shuriken and tossed them at the three that were listening to the leader.

Killing was Jack's favorite pastime well rape was his first killing second. He was a simple guy, Rape, Steal, Kill you know the usual stuff. He always denied his gang mates when they asked if he had any jet, He loved jet and used it often. Maybe that's why he turned out the way he was but he didn't care he loved it.

"So...yeah I killed this chick's husband and mutilated her child in front of her, she was crying like a little whore! She didn't even scream when I was raping her! "

"Jack for the last time we don't need to know about how you raped those two women over there! "

"Well fuck you Joe! I'm the leader and you better listen to it! "

"Guh...gurgle gurgle…"

"Joe? What the matter? "

Joe's body fell over along with the other two

"What! Hey asshole show your self don't be a coward! Come on! No one kills my friend's but me! "

Naruto appeared several yards away from jack staring at him with menacing blue eyes.

"Hehehe" Jack raised his pistol and fired.

Jack watched as the person grabbed the bullet out of the air  
"you…you…you caught it! "  
Naruto raised his arm. He opened his hand and a small piece of metal fell towards the ground. (2)  
Jack's last sight was seeing the bullet hit the ground.

Naruto smirked when the man's body hit the ground. He walked over to the metal box and grabbed the bodies out one by one and buried them in graves.

Naruto only had one left when he heard the corpse cough.  
He quickly checked her pulse and grabbed her around her legs and neck and dashed off towards his base. 

End Chapter 2, and please guess who the woman is.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 of Seals gone wild!

I don't own Naruto or Fallout; if I did I would be playing Fallout: New Vegas right now!

Hades252: Yeah i guess I did forget to mention his age…ill handle that in this chapter thank you, and yes the storyline is rather farfetched, with the aliens and what not. Thanks for reviewing

Naruto is 16, Chuunin, has basic medical skills, and very high various ninja skills. When he was 14 there was a Shinobi was between Konoha and Tetsu, Tetsu had very little resources and tried to steal them from fire country, Konoha retaliated and decimated them.

I plan for every chapter grow in size every post I'm going for about the same words on this one, but its most likely going to be close to 1,800

The woman is Moira, she will be different in her personality and also without a moustache

Chapter 3

Naruto's Base, 1/03/00

Naruto stomped the doors of his base open, rendering them useless, and descended into the dimly lit room. He set the woman on the mattress and rushed over to his back pouch and grabbed out a single roll of bandages. He ripped open her jumpsuit where the bloodstain was and examined the wound, he grabbed a bottle of water and poured it over the wound He recognized it was a puncture wound and started emergency treatment, he had seen these sort of wounds in the Konoha/Tetsu war, Tetsu shinobi were known for putting several explosive tags into a chakra conductive metal ball. Konoha lost several good Shinobi because the Medic ninjas didn't know how to heal the wound correctly. After the war they taught every Shinobi how to treat shrapnel wounds. Naruto checked for the path of the shrapnel, likely enough the bullet only went in 3-4 inches; Naruto used a variation of the chakra string technique and pulled the piece of metal out. Naruto purged the wound of contaminants and stitched the wound closed. Naruto then wrapped the wound in the bandages checked her pulse to see if she was ok. Finding it partially steady he relaxed.  
Naruto decided that a snack was in order and walked over to the food pile.

"What am I having today…Apples, and… meat in a can? Whatever, what goes in goes out? "He said opening the packages and ate a rather disgusting last-night snack. He threw the garbage out the broken door sighing He reluctantly tried to fix the door before he went to bed, the hinges and lock were busted and the doors had a few cracks. He wasn't the best at fixing things, something he was not proud of.  
"No one makes quality doors anymore" he said chuckling.

Naruto's Base, 1/7/10

Naruto had spent the last few days scavenging looking for anything of use, unfortunately there wasn't much in the way of supplies, he guessed that other people had the same idea, there were scratches on most of the locks indicating that they had been picked open. He returned to his base and dropped off a cabinet with some medical supplies in it…or that at least what he thought it was. "These supplies look really freaky, but the large syringes with some sort of liquid inside were what confused him the most. How would you inject it there isn't a plunger? "  
Naruto threw that thought aside when he heard a low moaning sound.

"So she's awake! " Naruto set the box down and walked over to the bed, and waited for her to wake up. (2)  
he didn't have to wait long.  
*cough* *cough* "whe…whe...where am i? Who a… you? " The woman said  
naruto grabbed a bottle of water and handed it to her, she grabbed it and started to drink it,  
"Who are you and where am I" the woman said cautiously  
Naruto motioned to his neck, trying to communicate.  
"You can't speak? Well I'm Moira" She said pointing to her self  
Naruto easily understood and pointed to his chest and said" Naruto"  
"So you can speak… "she mumbled  
Naruto pointed to the tower of food in the corner and gave Moira a questioning look.  
Moira nodded her head quickly; she had not eaten for almost a week.  
Naruto grabbed a few boxes of food and opened them for her; she gladly accepted and began eating.  
"Huh…must be a silent eater or something "  
Naruto decided that while she was eating he would get some work done and grabbed out a whet stone, and started to sharpen the wicked blades that he had gotten before. He was about finished when.  
"Naruto? "Moira asked quietly  
He turned his head in her direction  
Moira pointed to the box with the cross on.  
He got up and set it down in front of her. He watched as she took out several syringes, naruto gave her a questioning glace.  
She took one of the large syringes and jabbed it into her leg, she visible started to look better as her skin gained a bit of color , she then jabbed one of the small syringes into her arm and saw her pain fade away from her face.  
Naruto was perplexed, an adrenaline/coagulant medicine and a pain killer? Naruto put the thought aside for later when moira waved him over to the bed. She took out what seemed to be a rough hand drawn map, and pointed to a spot on the map, Naruto pointed to her then the same spot and gave her a questioning look. Moira nodded and pointed to naruto and them the dot on the map.  
"Hmmmm she wants me to come with her? Sounds pretty good, they say where there's one human there has to be another. "

Naruto nodded and returned to sharpening his knifes, he spent the next few hours fixing his kunai, when he was done he leaned down in the corner and fell to sleep.

(Naruto will learn English, Moira will teach him when they travel to megaton)

1/8/00, Naruto's Base

Naruto woke up early, wanting to get moving to the destination quickly. He shook Moiras shoulder lightly

Moira slowly opened her eyes, morning already? She leaned up in the bed and rubbed her eyes, she put her boots on and grabbed what was left of her food from last night, she noticed a assault rifle leaning against the wall, " Naruto? "  
Naruto looked over  
Moira pointed to the weapon Naruto have her a nod  
Moira grabbed the assault rifle, ammo, and put the medicine into a bag she found and walked up to naruto.

Naruto was sealing up what was left in the basement, Moira looked on amazed at what was happening "He's making things disappear…maybe I can learn that! " She thought. Naruto finished up and started towards the exit, getting his direction he set off towards their destination.

1/9/10, Wasteland, 'Round the fire

Naruto had been listening to Moira babble on and on about things, the good thing was that he couldn't understand any of it. Sadly she decided to fix that and started to teach him English,  
"So Moira you think I speak English good? " He questioned, truth be told naruto had been having a little trouble with his English but it turns out English is easier to learn than Japanese, luckily Moira was a pretty good teacher.  
"Yes, Naruto you're doing great "she said turning a large rat on a spit.  
Naruto smiled widely

Later after naruto magically learned how to speak English let's just say he used seals!

"I know you might feel uncomfortable but could you tell me how you got "shot" and later captured? "  
"Well after I lost my last assistant, I was left without anyone to help me, so I build up the courage to go out and do my own research; I got lost and encountered a group of raiders attacking a small caravan. " I tried to help, but I'm not the best shot. They saw me and I tried to hide but they later found me and shot me, they threw me into a metal box i blacked out then I woke up where you put me. "  
"Thank you for telling me this, it makes me hate these monsters all the more. " he said  
"Raiders… There called raiders, they steal, murder, destroy, rape anything they want, there everywhere there's even a raider base a mile away from megaton. "  
Naruto was having a mental battle I think I found what will give my life reason, ending the lives of scumbags. I did it before I can do it now.  
"What are your plans after we get to megaton? " Asked Moira" Well I'll probably become a free-lance mercenary, start off killing raiders or something"  
"Most people try to stay away from raiders; no one else goes after them other than the regulators. "

"Who are these regulators? " He asked  
"There an honorable mercenary group that only takes contracts that go after evil people. There rival is the Talon Company, they aren't above killing backstabbing clients to make a quick cap, and they will take any contract from killing animals, to killing babies. She said frowning slightly "They unfortunately are the most organized and equipped of the two. "  
"Well this talon company is on my shit list too then. "  
"If you do you better be careful, they have some pretty tough armor, your blades would bounce off. " she said with a concerned tone.  
"Do they have armor on their neck or head? "  
"Not many of them, but the captains sometimes have helmets. "  
"Then there's no problem, I'm a skilled killer I how to kill people with armor. The basis of my skills is on the act of silently killing armored swordsmen. "  
She gave him a mean look and said "You aren't facing swordsmen Naruto; you're facing seasoned veterans with guns. "  
"What's the difference? It's not like they die differently. "  
Moira huffed and looked away clearly annoyed by Naruto's attitude.

Megaton, 3 days later!

"So Moira this is Megaton? " Naruto said amazed  
Moira replied proudly" Yeah good old megaton I've lived here all my life, attacked by raiders 3 times and still standing tall. "  
They entered and literally ran into a man.

"Moira your alive! What happened? " Said the man  
"I was attacked by raiders Lucas, but Naruto here saved me I'll tell you more later if you want"  
Lucas nodded and turned to the new arrival "Hello Naruto my name is Lucas Simms, the Sherriff, Mayor and whatever I need to here in Megaton"  
Uhh hello! He said shakily  
Naruto leaned over to Moira and whispered into her ear  
"Moira! There's brown on his face, you should help him! " He said scared (3)  
"Naruto…there isn't any brown on his face, that's his skin color He isn't sick or anything so don't worry. "  
"Oh I thought he was sick! " Naruto said with relieve  
Lucas was getting annoyed he didn't need a racist in megaton.  
"We don't tolerate racists in Megaton. " He said  
"Lucas he isn't a racist, Naruto just hasn't seen a person with your skin color. " she said trying to protect her friend  
"…Oh well I guess I owe you an apology Naruto, I sometimes jump to conclusions. " Lucas said offering his hand.  
"That's ok it was my fault anyway I guess I over reacted. " He said dismissively  
Naruto and Moira left Lucas to his patrolling and ventured over to her shop.  
"So this is crater side supply"? Naruto said giving the building a speculative look  
"Yep, my pride and joy! "

1: got the idea from band of brothers which I don't own!

2: I had surgery and afterwards I woke up for a few seconds and responded to my parents, I fell asleep again and woke up without knowledge of when I woke up the first time. Anastasia is the bomb.

3. I totally thought naruto would freak out at seeing a black guy in the manga.

Naruto and Moira will have a relationship, not deep, deep maybe Lovers.

maybe friends but it wont be smut

Omake:

Naruto found a small building on the way to Megaton to sleep for the night.

"…Moira…why are naked? "  
"I'm paying you for your services. " She said crawling onto of him.  
"Ohhhhhh…"  
BLACK BARS AND LOTS OF MOANS AND GROWNS LATER  
"God that felt good! "Naruto said panting slightly  
"you're telling me! I can't feel my crotch! "She said taking a puff of her cigarette  
that's my mandatory sex scene


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 of Seals gone wild

Hello!  
Hades: Thanks! And as for the perk question, I might be able to do it…but it would be pretty hard.  
Thanks to everyone else who reviewed!  
Naruto won't use guns, but he will use other things.

1/12/00, Crater side Supply

"So tell me again what you do here? " Naruto asked  
"Well, I buy and sell items that I can later sell to others I mainly sell ammo and junk, but sometimes a few weapons. " Moira said  
"So if I were to sell you stuff I get from the raiders, I would get money? "  
"Caps, there the currency in the wasteland and yes I would buy the equipment you bring me. "  
"You would sell them to other people right, so they can protect them self's? "  
"Well I guess, but you can never tell someone's intentions. " Naruto nodded in understanding  
"Well how about I give you the stuff for free, and in return you get me a place to sleep. "  
"Deal! " Moira quickly replied, while naruto was her friend, she wasn't above making a quick cap.

Naruto understood why Moira was so enthusiastic, who would deny free merchendise? " While it was a stupid idea on my part...I'm sure moira pay me back somehow. "  
"Moira is there anywhere I can get some sleep? " He asked  
"Yeah, up the stairs and to the right. "  
Naruto started towards the door that led to the stair and bumped into a man dressed in leather.  
"Uhhhh hello? " Naruto said  
"Yeah hello…why are you in here? This shop is closed. " He replied putting his hand on his rifle.  
"Jack! Back off he's with me!. "  
"Moira your back? Where have you been! I've been taking care of this shop for 2 fucking weeks! "  
"It's not my fault I was attacked by raiders! " She yelled back  
"well whatever…who's this? " Jack asked  
"That's Naruto, he saved me from the raiders. We made a deal. He brings in equipment I get it for free, in return I have to make sure there sold to people who will use them to protect them self's, and a place to sleep.  
"Moira, we only have two beds. How is that going to work? " Jack asked slightly concerned, he's seen this before, Woman brings home Man to home, friend that lives with her or something and in an act of kindness she gives her friends bed to the stranger…it happens all the time.

"Oh cut it out Jack I know you're worried about losing your bachelor pad! If I have to ill just sleep on top of him. "

Naruto's mind quickly drifted off. "Hmmmm that wouldn't be so bad actually. " Naruto put a sly smirk on and slowly nodded his head.

"Moira do you mean…"Jack raised his hands making a circle in one hand and pointing the index finger out on the other. And put them inside of each other.  
Moira blushed quickly, "No jack not that way! " Moira's mind went elsewhere however. " Well…I would be able to tell the girls I was tapping a 16 year old. Lucy would be so jealous! " It was I known fact that Lucy West liked them young. (Well, I'm assuming that there is a meeting of females to get away from the dirty men that there around every day) Moira pushed those thoughts aside and came back to the land of living.  
"Oh Okay I had to make sure…"  
"Uhhh Jack? Moira said that you know the directions to the nearby raider den's"  
Jack looked at naruto, " Uhh yeah sure kid, you got a map I could see? "  
Naruto looked at Moira and she leafed through one of her drawers and pulled out a large paper map, it was made of 20 3 by 6 pieces of paper sewn together with thread.  
"It's pretty rough, but it's the only full sized map I have." She walked over to Jack and gave him the map along with a pencil.  
"Make sure it doesn't get wet, or the pencil will wash off. "  
"Yeah, Yeah Just give me the map, I want to go to sleep". Naruto grabbed the map out of Jacks hands and folded it up and stuffed it into one of his pockets. He then ascended the stairs, turned right and flopped down on the bed; he took off his equipment and put them under the bed. He quickly fell asleep. In the middle of the night naruto awoke to a decent amount of weight on top of his chest. " Heh Naruto makes a good pillow! " A sleepy Moira said  
"Oh really? I never knew I was so soft! "  
Moira blushed and quickly apologized the two friends fell asleep. Not noticing Jack rubbing his hands together in a menacing manner.  
"Ha I'll get my revenge for Moira leaving me alone! "  
Jack had snuck a Stealth Boy one day and had been saving it. Tonight he would use it to its fullest, jack made a mental list  
1. Prank Moira  
Jericho  
3. Cop a feel of Jenny Stahl  
Yes, Jack was a pervert, it was a well-known fact.  
However when Jack was about to pull his prank on Moira a hand flashed to his arm where the stealth boy was located and started to squeeze slowly, " Jack, you weren't planning anything were you? "  
"H..H…ow did you see me? "  
"..Magic, let's leave it at that. " Naruto released jack and fell back asleep. Jack's stealth boy crumpled to the ground.  
"Shit! he broke it"! Jack silently cried and dragged himself to his back room, he soon fell asleep. 

Naruto awoke to movement, Moira had decided that waking up was a good idea…needless to say it wasn't, naruto didn't like being woken up.  
The last time he was woken up early well…Naruto used to have a cat…the cat one night decided that it would be a great idea to bite his toes. Naruto retaliated with Kunai and Shuriken, the Anbu were sent to investigate, and they were greeted by a cat nailed to his front door with Kunai. The Anbu squad sent was Team CTOLL, Cat, Tiger, Ocelot, Leopard, and Lion. They settled the dispute quickly; Naruto was the only one who got the irony of the situation. (Don't worry, the killing is coming…you were thinking I forgot!)

Naruto suppressed the action and got up after Moira. He unsealed a few food items, the names unimportant; they all tasted the same, and ate them.

Naruto descended the stairs and started to talk with Moira.  
"Good morning Naruto! How did you sleep? "  
"I slept well Moira; my guess you did as well? "  
"Obviously! I had a stuffed animal with me. "  
Naruto decided that continuing down this path of conversation was useless and moved on

"I'll be going moira, I'll see you later. " Naruto started towards the door  
"Wait, As a sign of good faith I got you some grenades along with a special present…It's a special grenade. I'm not sure what it's made of but the guy who brought it is said it was really powerful. "  
"You mean those pinned metal bombs? " Naruto asked  
"yes, Naruto but on this one, you just press the button on the top, be careful with this one though. "  
"Well thanks Moira, I'll be sure to kill someone for you. "  
Uhhh…ok Naruto. I'll see you later  
Bye!

Naruto took out the map and looked for the nearest location, " Springfield school? Sounds promising. "

Naruto folded the map and stuck it in his pocket; he checked his equipment and set off towards the school.  
(The equipment that Naruto finds will vary and I will list them after the mission. 

Naruto arrived soon after his departure. He heard some people talking on the far side of the building and headed over to that side, having more than 1 exit was important.

Naruto used the natural shadows formed by the building to hide himself, he singled out a single raider who was smoking a cigarette.  
Naruto got up behind him and stabbed a kunai into the man's spine; he gently let the raider's body drop. He spotted the other raiders, sitting down talking to one another, He climbed the stairs and threw a rock to the right of them to attract there attention, when they both looked away he moved into a position that his shuriken were useful, he took out 2 shuriken and aimed for their necks. He tossed them quickly he cut one's neck open and the other glanced off the shoulder of one and ended up embedded in the man's skull. He checked the bodies for anything of use and moved on. Taking the door on the top floor he quickly noted that there was no lighting, he used it to his advantage and snuck down to the ground floor, listening closely he heard 5 voices. He dug into his pouch and took out the pair of spiked knuckles and put them on, If things got ugly they could come in handy. He checked the room closest to him and what he way was disturbing and wrong, Bodies dismembered and tied to the walls and mattresses, blood literally stained the floor, what disturbed him the most however was the two raiders fornicating in the blood pool.  
"Ok I've heard of fetishes…but really! Blood? "(1) Naruto decided that the two raiders deserved what was about to happen and chucked the grenade, it landed right in-between the two raiders.  
Naruto ducked into the next room over and waited.

Jill, and Hansel were simple raiders, they killed, stole, and had sex. Hansel and Jill loved blood; they didn't care about what other's thought. They never felt a grenade slip in-between them.  
BOOM!

Naruto heard a few raiders come to investigate, 3 from this floor and 2 from the 2nd floor.  
He took out the Plasma grenade that moira gave him and waited for the raiders.

"Hey guys. What was that noise? " Said a female raider  
"Hansel and Jill here doing their blood thing again…my guess is that they took it to far. I mean who's into blood sex? " Said one raider obviously one of the smart ones.

"Not me that's sick! What if the blood had the Crotch Mirelurks? "

*Here's your science corner!*  
Crotch Mirelurks  
Crothicus Mirelurkis  
A Living STD, they look like small Mirelurks and fed off blood they are spread by blood and bodily fluids that get in contact with the Genitals.  
Thought to be the Mutated version of Crabs.  
Remember! Use protection! Thank You from the  
WLHD(Wasteland Health Department)

"They've had those for years, Well what's done is done. "

Naruto took this moment to chuck the grenade down the hall.  
TICK, Tick, tink the grenade rolled between the group of raiders.  
"Ohhh Pretty! " One raider said bending down  
Naruto slapped his face  
Naruto heard it go off and the screams that followed  
Naruto peered over the doorframe and looked at the destruction.  
The five raiders were vaporized instantly the only thing left was there weapons that flew away when the grenade went off.

He checked for any sign anymore raiders investigation and continued on.  
He found that the 2nd floor was empty, and moved up to the third.  
Naruto once again heard 5 voices. He took out a few of his kunai and entered the hall. Finding one sitting in the corner injecting himself full of something. He threw one of his kunai at the man's skull, it embedded deeply, Naruto was about to move on when he sensed movement out of the corner of his eye.  
"He's still alive"! Naruto looked over and saw the man trying to move,  
"Jeeze! What did he inject himself with! Fucking super powered drugs! "  
Naruto left the man to die, and over closer to the library, He peered inside counted 3 raiders. He killed all three with kunai before crossing the hall over to the other set of doors.  
He was half way across when he saw movement and turned to face it.

A raider had charged at him with a baseball bat raised high. Naruto blocked it with the forearm guards and pushed the raider back, he grabbed the bat and wrenched it out of the man's hands and slammed it into the man's head forcing him to the ground. Naruto using a bit of chakra slammed the bat through the raider embedded it into the floor boards. He found a key on his waist and walked over to the door. He opened it.

"Oh shit" naruto swore

A very large raider with a very intricate rifle, said rifle was pointed at Naruto.  
Naruto acted first and batted the rifle to the side; he then punched the man's stomach, forcing him to keel over. He then kicked the rifle out of the man's hands, and slammed his fist into the man's forehead, The Spiked knuckles left an imprint that the blood quickly filled. He kicked the man a few times.  
That's for fucking scaring me! Naruto said. Naruto was about to grab the man's rifle when a ran up and bit down on Naruto's foreguard, naruto grabbed the dog's head and twisted it. (If you've ever played MW2 and had a dog tackle you, you know what it looks like.)Naruto looked at the dog and thought  
I hope that Animal rights people don't get all prissy over this.

Naruto looted the man of what he had and sealed it away he cleaned the basement of raiders and then left. He was happy; he had ended the lives of several raiders today. He was leaving through the front door when he saw it. "A Glowing bottle full of purple liquid? What happened to a good old soda? "  
Naruto grabbed it before the left. "Maybe Moira could use it? "

Naruto returned to megaton around 2:00 and went over to Moira's shop

"Hey Moira, Jack I'm back! "  
"Hello" said the mercenary

"Hello Naruto! " Moira said  
"I got some stuff for you guys, " Naruto unsealed the items he had found in the school.  
Jack looked on in wonder and said" Dude how did you do that! "  
"Magic Jack, Magic! " Naruto patted jack on the shoulder

"Ok you got 2 assault rifles, 2 hunting rifles, 3 pistols, various medical things, ammo, and Wow a Chinese assault rifle. "  
Jack's eyes brightened he said quickly "Where! Gimme"! Moira found the rifle gone from her hands a second later" Jack! Give that back it's not yours. You can buy it if you want. "

"But Moira I've been looking for one of these for like ever! Jericho has been making fun of me for only having a regular assault rifle! " Jack pleaded

"400 caps or no Chinese assault rifle. " Moira said  
"What! Damn you! " Jack took out his payment for the week and gave it to Moira; He cradled the rifle and stroked it gently.  
"Jack your such a baby! You're a man god damn it. "  
Jack put on his mean face and attached the rifle to his back.

Naruto was about to unseal the soda but he accidentally unsealed the shiny gun.

"Oh yeah I forgot about this! " Naruto held the gun out and said" Look Moira shiny thing! "  
Moira gasped and grabbed it  
"Naruto where did you get this? " Moira said firmly  
"Uhhh up north I guess. Why"? Naruto said slightly confused  
"this is really high tech it's like nothing I've ever seen…can I have it? "  
"Yeah sure, I don't use it. I'm comfortable using by blades. "  
Jack took this time to speak up "You'll have to watch out, if the outcasts get word they might try and "requisition" that thing. "  
"Who are the outcasts? " Naruto asked" Are they friendly? "  
"Well it depends on 3 things".  
1. There friendly if you give them technology if you don't they will kill you for it.  
2. You attack them, they kill you.  
3. If you insult them, they will kill you.  
"They aren't the best of people but their better than raiders or Talon company. "  
Moira pointed the thing at the far wall and fired a shot off burning a large hole in the sheet metal.  
"Well if they do try and get it, they will have to get past this thing! "  
Moira hugged naruto and said "Thanks Naruto, this is the best gift ever. " She then kissed Naruto's cheek  
Naruto shook off the blush and said" I'm going to get a few hours of sleep before heading out to my next destination. "  
"Where's your next destination"? Asked jack  
"Uhhhh the super duper mart? I believe that's what it's called"

"Yeah north east of here, but watch out there's been reports of a deathclaw around the river area so watch out". Said Jack

"What's a deathclaw? " Asked naruto  
"Well it's a giant reptilian monster with deadly claws, and a very strong bite, they are the most feared creature in the wasteland. Not many people have faced a deathclaw and lived, so if you see one stay hidden. "  
"Well thanks for the information Jack I'll be sure to be careful. "

Chapter 4 over!

I got the idea from South Park, which I do not own!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 of Seal gone wild  
I don't own Naruto, Fallout, and the knives from Rambo.

Hades: Thank you! And are you mind reader? Or am I just that obvious? It isn't exactly the way you said but…its will be very exciting to say the least. 

Naruto had left Megaton later in the morning, once again being woken up my Moira. Damn early risers!  
He had restocked his grenade supply, Moira wouldn't need them anyway. He ran off to the northeast stopping every so often to take a drink of water and survey his surroundings.

Super Duper Mart:

Max was like every other raider, he loved it! The murder, stealing, it was invigorating!

"Hey Max! You got any jet? " Said his partner  
"James! Jet doesn't grow on tree's man! I can't keep bumming you Jet. " Said Max  
"Come on Max just one more! I need it! " James pleaded  
the two raiders didn't notice a clawed hand grabbing the corner of the building.  
(Death claw sounds)  
"James what was that! " Max asked taking out his rifle.  
"I don't know man, it was scary as hell. "  
The two raiders shook in fear as the beast rounded the corner, gazing at them with reptilian blood shot eyes.  
"Shit Dude, Don't move they can't see you if you don't move! " James said stopping cold  
"If your wrong ill fucking skin you! "Max followed James lead and froze.  
The deathclaw looked at them strangely and started moving closer, it seemed to have not seen them.  
(Ripping sound) Blood stained the ground where the two raiders once stood, a bisected body fell to the ground, the deathclaw pounced on Max who had received a jagged cut on his stomach. The deathclaw grabbed the two bodies and dragged them behind the building, and started to eat them.

Naruto has crested the hill that surrounded the super duper mart, and spotted the Market.  
He ran to the building and scaled the wall up to the roof; he crossed the roof to where the front doors were and peered over the side.  
"No guards? " Naruto spotted the 2 bloodstains and the drag marks to the other side of the building.  
Naruto silently moved over to that side and looked over the side, he quickly jumped back.  
"So that's a deathclaw? , looks like a fucking demon" Naruto said  
He unsheathed his Ninjato and jumped over the side, intent on piercing the deathclaws head,  
His sword connected but glanced off its scaly armor.  
"Fuck! " He swore and brought the Ninjato up to block the deathclaws initial swipe, He tried to fight back but only succeeded in further enraging the beast. He tried several times to cut through the armor, He got lucky when his sword slid underneath its scales and cut one of the deathclaws hands off. The beast howled in rage and slapped the sword away, and jumped on top of him. Naruto put his feet up to block the descending beast, and watched as the Deathclaws mouth frantically tried to bite him. Naruto quickly took out a kunai and a grenade, he charged the kunai with chakra and cut through the armor, and dropped the now useless kunai. He unpinned the grenade and summoned his strength, he then plunged the grenade into the cavity as he pushed the deathclaw back. He quickly backed up and watched as the deathclaw was trying to find out what had happened.  
BOOM!  
The grenade had blown the deathclaw into smithereens, leaving only blood and a bloody hand.  
Naruto checked himself over for injuries, finding none he picked up his sword. Naruto looked at the Deathclaws remaining hand. He grabbed it in a moment of inspiration.  
"Ok that was pretty close, too close. I better make sure not to run into any more of these damn things. "He then entered the store.  
Inside the Super Duper mart

Naruto pressed himself into the wall and looked out over the store. He took out a shuriken and flung it at the closest raider. It connected and the raider fell to the floor, the other raider looked over and shrugged his shoulders.  
Naruto shook his head at the raider's incompetence and continued further into the store.  
He watched as one raider stumbled out of the bathroom and fall face first to the floor, he took this chance to finish his off. He heard a person in the next room and slowly entered the bathroom, he saw his target, a female raider was stabbing a mannequin repeatedly with a knife. He snuck up on her and put her in an arm hold grabbed the side of her head and pulled it to the other side breaking her neck.  
He left the bathroom and continued on.  
He saw the raider from the catwalks walking towards a door Naruto jumped over the nearby counter and ducked low. "Shit I should have looked"  
Three raiders were talking amongst them self's in the door way.  
He took out 3 kunai and threw them at the same time, killing them he moved forward.  
Naruto was caught off guard when a baseball bat slammed into his forehead; he quickly regained his senses and backed through the door. He pulled out one of the Wicked Knives and blocked the second strike. He lashed out with the blade cutting a large wound in the raider's chest. He plunged the knife into the raiders heart and backed away to regain his senses.

Naruto rubbed his forehead "so that's why we wear forehead protectors?"  
Naruto took his protector off his arm and attached it to his forehead.  
"Ok good it go! " Naruto scanned the area for more raiders and found none, he walked over to the storage room and found it locked he quickly picked it and flung the door open. Well well well, what do we have hear? Naruto looted the room quickly as he was about to exit the room he heard a voice.  
"Hey, it's us Let us in! Wa! Come one guys!"  
Naruto quickly left the room and peered over the counter, he saw 14 raiders walking towards his position.  
"Oh shit! " He swore "Ok think naruto think!"  
Naruto formed 3 kagebushin and positioned them by the counters. He took out his remaining shuriken and took a deep breath.

"NOW!" naruto yelled loudly as he stood up and threw his shuriken, the clones followed suit and sent there shuriken towards the raiders.  
The raiders were caught off guard and were decimated, only leaving one or two alive.  
he killed the last two and dismissed his clones, grabbed his shuriken and looted the raiders.  
"What's stopping other raiders from taking this place as their own? " Naruto thought  
"I got a idea!" He yelled he then created 15 clones and sent them to do their task. 

Naruto left the Super Duper Mart after the clones finished  
He looked back and admired his clones work, Twenty-nine raiders were thrown into a pile and set on fire, there blood used to paint a message on the buildings decrepit storefront.  
"Raiders Beware the Assassin is coming! "  
He smirked and left the area, he decided that he would kill some more before he returned to Megaton.  
Naruto took shelter in a old shack he had found and took out his map.  
"So where to next? Ohhh a Bed and Breakfast! That sounds interesting."  
Naruto left the shack and headed towards the Bed and Breakfast;  
he arrived a few hours later and took a strategic position up on the cliffs.  
Naruto killed the raider that was looking out towards the building with a swift strike to the neck.  
He scanned the area for the remaining raiders.  
"6 raiders… I kind of was hoping for more but beggars can't be choosers. "  
Naruto silently descended the cliff face and snuck up the ramp that led to the top floor of the Bed and Breakfast. He took out his sword and eyed his targets, two raiders  
He dashed in and sliced on of the raider's heads off, and cut the seconds skull in half.  
"Intruder! " A raider yelled  
Naruto threw a kunai at the raider and easily killed him, he noticed one of the other raiders pointing a large metal object at him. The raider fired a missile at naruto, Naruto grabbed the rocket and quickly threw is back at the raider. The raider looked amazed right before he was blown to pieces. He dashed behind the buildings frame. He glanced at the remaining raiders, One was armed with an assault rifle the other a sledgehammer. He dashed over to the one with the sledgehammer, put him in a choke hold and used him as a shield the other raider kept firing round after round into his fellow raider.  
He was reloading when a hand gripped his assault rifle and pulled it out of his grip. The raider didn't see it coming as naruto swung the rifle at the man's head, the stock of the rifle burst into splinters while the man's skull was crushed into pulp.  
Naruto dropped the raider's body to the ground and threw the rifle aside.  
He gathered his weapons and looted the corpses; he left behind a burning pile of raiders and a message.

Megaton:  
Naruto opened the door to Craterside supply and yelled Hey Guys I'm back!  
"Hey" jack said emotionlessly as he was cleaning his rifle  
"Hey" Assassin" how's it going? "  
Naruto looked puzzled" How do you know that? "

"Well one of the caravans mentioned it when I sold him some stuff. He was pretty happy actually, apparently those raiders have been causing a lot of trouble for the Caravans, i guessed that is was you. "

"Ehh you caught me. I was hoping that would happen, it would cause fear in the raiders. You know maybe stop some from being one. "

"I heard that there was a pile of like 100 raiders piles 100 feet high"! Jack said looking up  
"Well that's exaggerated I only killed 35 raiders and a deathclaw while I was gone. " he said

"So you faced that deathclaw huh? How you kill it? "  
"Yeah, I cut it open and put a grenade inside of it" naruto said " I took the claw though I have a idea I was hoping to try. "

"So are you two done talking? You got anything for me? "  
"Uhh Oh yeah" Naruto unsealed the loot  
(let's just say it's a lot of guns ammo and stuff)  
"I took the knifes though, I needed to resupply I broke a few of my weapons while I was gone. "  
"That's ok; most people buy guns not melee weapons. " moira said calmly  
"Hey, Naruto where are you heading to next? "Jack asked  
"Jury street Metro station, west of here. "  
"Ah, that place is pretty calm on the outside, but don't let that fool you. " warned jack  
"Yeah thanks! Naruto nodded and headed towards the door  
"Well Moira, I'm off! Bye Jack! " Naruto said  
"Bye Naruto! "Moira yelled

Naruto left Megaton and arrived at Jury Street Metro around midnight; while he was walking through the town he heard a commotion from the back of the diner. Naruto moved quickly and put his back to the diner and peered over the side.  
What Naruto saw was sort of confusing but slightly arousing  
A man dressed in a blue jumpsuit with the number 101 was making love with a rather willing woman, dressed in…well she wasn't wearing anything, but the clothes on the ground looked like a regular wastelanders outfit. Naruto walked away slowly still confused over to the hardware store

"Hey? When am I getting my Nuka-cola Quantum? "Asked the girl  
"when I'm done" the man said  
"Hey I traveled 10 miles to get this Nuka-cola! And you decide to seduce me and have sex with me! " She yelled back  
"Well, don't you like it?" He asked  
"Well yeah I just love that soda she said quietly  
"Then there's no problem, I have lots of Nuka-cola Quantum. " he said with confidence  
(If you can't guess who these people are I will kill you!)

Naruto shook the last few seconds out of his head and focused on his objective  
"Ok, hardware store! Let's go! " Naruto whispered  
He opened the door and startled a raider that was standing behind a set of metal bars.  
The raider pulled out his missile launcher

"He isn't that dumb is he?" Naruto said  
BOOM!  
Naruto looked on sad, "how can human beings be so fucking stupid!"  
He walked over to see the aftermath and found the raider had killed two others with the blast.  
Naruto laughed loudly and looted the store.  
Naruto moved on to the Metro, he made his way through encountering only 5 raiders and a guy named Michael.  
Naruto found what Michael was protecting, and was it great!  
"He was a fucking genius! He made mole-rat meat edible!" Naruto patted the now deceased Michael on the back and took another bite of the Wonderment.  
Naruto sealed the device that Michael used to make the Wondermeat into one of his scrolls, along with any wonderglue and mole-rat meat he could find.  
Naruto left the metro and headed back to megaton.  
As he left he heard to moans and a scream of" No, I'll get pregnant."  
Naruto sweat dropped and kept moving. He had better things to do than listen to two people have sex.

Ok this chapter is over!  
I will update Saturday the 28th, not Friday the 27th I hope you can survive that long. I got work Friday.  
If you review that's ok, if you don't whatever, I'm happy just getting readers!

I always thought that girl would do anything for a quantum. You know plow her bean field…if you got that you're a Fallout fan. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 of Seals gone wild

Review Response:  
Hades: Thanks for your input! And the fix I must have been thinking about the Sewer Waystation I guess.

I made a mistake on chapter 5, Michael is actually Ryan Briggs Hades brought this to my attention, for this I thank him/her. 

Chapter Start:

Naruto entered Craterside supply.  
"Hey, Moira how's it going? "  
"Ok Naruto, how about you?" Moira said  
"Good, good" Naruto looked around "Where's Jack ?"  
"Oh he's meeting with his mercenary fiends. "  
Naruto nodded and sat down on a nearby chair,  
"Boy do I have a story to tell you! With a special surprise at the end. "  
"I love stories! " Moira squealed and sat down in front of Naruto cross-legged.  
Naruto looked on disturbed " if she starts talking about Sasuke i will have to put her down. "  
"Ok, I enter Jury Street Metro station, and I hear a commotion behind a old diner right? "  
and low and behold, there was a couple having sex! He had the weirdest clothes on. A blue jumpsuit with the number 101 on the back."  
"Did it have leather armor pieces on it? "  
"Uhhh I think so? "  
"That's…"just that moment Jack slammed the door open and walked in.  
"What was that? "  
"He's named…"Jack tripped on a rock and slammed into the shelves.  
Naruto cupped his ear and leaned in closer" Now what did you say? "  
"HIS NAME IS…"once again the door slammed open, a man dressed in blue walked in and handed Naruto a message  
"GOD DAMN IT! " Naruto stood up and punched the courier in the face knocking the man unconscious  
Naruto dragged the man out of the store and propped him up on the railing.  
"Just forget about the name! Who was he? "  
"He's from Vault 101, he helped me out a while back with some research, He has been searching for his father for like 6 months. "  
Naruto accepted the info and looked at the letter that the courier had given him.  
"What is it?" Moira asked  
"I don't know I haven't opened it yet!" Naruto said slightly annoyed  
Naruto cut the letter open and read it.

Dear, Assassin  
I have sent this letter to request a mission, you will be payed 3000 caps when the job is done. The details are enclosed in this letter.  
Allistar Tenpenny

"I wouldn't trust that man Naruto, one of associates tried to blow up megaton a while back. "  
"I will decide when I get the details, Ok Moira. " he said trying to calm her down  
Naruto opened the detail letter and started to read

Assassin  
The mission is to infiltrate the Fairfax Metro and kill the Raider Leader inside. From the reports he will be wearing Metal Armor and will be armed with a Laser Rifle. The rumors are that he was once a Member of the Brotherhood of Steel. You have 3 weeks if it has not been done by then I will assume you have died or you did not accept the mission.  
(I know it's kind of farfetched but just stick with it!) 

"I'm surprised he didn't hire Talon Company, so Naruto what's your plan? "  
"I think that I'll accept it, killing a raider leader right under their noses will cause fear inthem. "  
"Well Ok I don't like it but, just be careful Ok? "  
"Ok Moira I'll be sure to be careful, now you ready for your present? "  
Moira started to shake with excitement  
"I'll take that as a Yes," Naruto unsealed the Wondermeat device and the other various items he found.  
"What's this? " Moira asked  
"This is the best invention in the last 200 years Moira, try this" Naruto said handing moira a piece of Wondermeat.  
Moira took a bite of the meat and said "Wow this is good! What is it? "  
"Its Molerat meat combined with wonderglue this cool guy named Ryan made it. "  
"He just let you have it?" Moira asked suspiciously  
"Well…. I sort of killed him. He had apparently made a deal with some raiders for protection. "  
"So it's your now?" Moira asked  
"Well it's ours, but if you sell this I will kill you." Naruto said calmly  
"Woah Woah Woah! Calm down Naruto I won't sell it! "  
Naruto looked away from her and nodded.

Flash-forward: Fairfax Night Time  
Naruto Crept up to the side of a small skyscraper and look for any raiders  
Seeing none he quickly dashed to a pile of trash on the side of the street, he spotted a single raider patrolling the road. Naruto made a small noise and alerted the raider; he waited for the raider to get close and jumped out, stabbing him in the heart. He hid the body underneath some trash and moved closer to the Metro. He made his way into the metro; he found his target sleeping on a cot by a fire.  
Naruto attached himself to the makeshift wall and silently killed the guard. He moved closer to his target and took out one of his large knives and quickly slid the knife across the man's throght watching as the blood stained the bed. He left the metro leaving his message above the entrance.  
He started walking away when he spotted a tripwire; he quickly disarmed it and continued on.  
*SNAP*  
Naruto froze for a split second and tried to escape  
BOOM!  
Naruto rolled up into a ball trying to protect his vitals, the shrapnel sliced though his legs and the sides of his stomach. Naruto screamed in pain, he instantly went quiet.  
"Shit, I was careless! "Naruto coughed out." I have to get away, before raiders come to investigate! "Naruto moved quickly as a crippled person could. He found himself going down a long winding road that seemed to go nowhere.  
He was relieved when he saw a checkpoint of some sort and a person in Power armor.  
He got closer and dropped in front of the guard  
The Guard looked at him and scoffed loudly, she took out a stimpack and injected it into Naruto  
Naruto felt better but he wasn't out of the woods yet.  
The guard dragged him up a hill and rolled him down the other side  
Naruto only heard a few words. "You're lucky I even gave you that stimpack, Have fun caveman! "  
Naruto blacked out right after  
2 days Later  
Naruto slowly opened his eyes  
He felt something nudge him slightly  
He looked for the source and looked straight into the eyes of a decayed looking being.  
"A Ghoul? " Naruto though"t I hope its sane not Feral"  
Naruto look at him closer and found his worst nightmare  
"A Feral Ghoul was hovering over him. "  
Naruto watched as the Ghoul moved to kill him. He used all his strength to grab his Combat knife and blocked it. He tripped the ghoul with his feet forcing the ghoul to fall on top of him. Bringing the knife to his chest to brace it, the ghoul dropped onto the Knife, piercing it threw the head. He rolled the ghoul off of him and took deep breath  
"God…I know I should have listened to Moira! All this because of my carelessness" Naruto said to himself  
"OK I officially hate the outcasts now; well at least that woman gave me a stimpack. "  
Naruto checked himself over and found that the pieces of shrapnel were still embedded into his body.  
"Shit! The wounds healed over!" Naruto painfully pulled himself to his feet and stumbled away.  
He only made it a few hundred feet before he fell over again. The last thing he saw was a man dressed in tan and brown clothes start to run towards him.  
2 days Later  
Naruto coughed painfully and opened his eyes, he instantly had to close them, it was too bright.  
"Hey, Boy! Wake up now. You've been out for 2 days. Can you hear me?" A voice said  
Yeah uhhh who are you? " Naruto asked slowly trying to lean up  
"Now Son I didn't patch you up for you to just go and get your self injured again." The voice said as he pushed Naruto into the Cot.  
"I'm Greg, i found you two days ago stumbling towards my house. "  
"I'm Naruto, I came from Megaton on a Mercenary mission to assassinate the raider leader in Fairfax" Naruto told Greg  
"Well looks like that didn't go very well, Huh? "  
"It went well in till I had to make my escape; I got careless and tripped a double trap. I stumbled away and found the Outcasts. The guard gave me a stimpack, and then dragged me off and rolled me down a hill. "  
"I woke up with a feral ghoul hovering over me like a dog would a piece of meat; I killed it and stumbled my way here. "  
"Well you're Ok now; I took out the shrapnel and gave you a few Stimpacks. You're fully healed but you need to rest. "  
"Thanks Greg" Naruto said softly as he closed his eyes.  
Naruto awoke to gunshots,  
naruto got up quickly feeling a slight pain, he brushed it off and grabbed his equipment, or what was left of it.  
He took note of where he had been sleeping. An elevated metal box with a turret.  
Naruto grabbed his last grenade and looked for the attackers.  
Naruto saw 3 raiders closing in on his position; Greg was lying on the ground clutching his shoulder.  
Naruto flinched as the turret exploded  
He pulled the pin on the grenade, hopped out of the box and tossed it. It rolled in-between the raiders and exploded.  
1 of the raiders was blown to pieces while the other two only received superficial wounds.  
Naruto reached for his Ninjato, he swore when he found that it had been severely damaged in the explosion.  
He took out 2 switchblades and grabbed them by the blade. He said a silent prayer and let them fly.  
"AHH MY EYE! " The nearest raider said futilely trying to stem the flow of blood.  
The other raider was dead before he hit the ground, a switchblade sticking out between his eyes.  
Naruto jumped to the ground and check Greg.  
"Come on Greg! " Naruto checked the man's pulse. He let Greg's body go and looked at it sadly.  
Greg, I'm sorry I couldn't help you…I hope that your life is better now.  
Naruto buried Greg underneath his House and left.  
He arrived at Megaton a few hours later. Making his way towards Crater side supply.

He slammed opened the door and walked in.  
"Hey, I'm back. "  
Moira put her hands on her hips and yelled where have you been! I've been worried sick about you!  
Naruto looked down and said" I ran into some trouble, I got careless and got myself injured. "  
Moira rushed over and started playing doctor while saying "Are you Ok? "  
Jack looked on amused  
"I'm fine Moira, I met this merchant named Greg, and he fixed me up after the outcasts left me to die. "  
"The outcasts did this?"

"No I ran into a trap as I was leaving the metro, I was injured and stumbled my way to what seemed like an outcast outpost. The guard gave me a stimpack, dragged me up a hill and rolled me down it. "  
Moira gave Naruto a bear hug and started whispering into his ear.  
"Uhhh Moira? "  
"Shhhhhh I'm comforting you!" She said softly  
"Moira I'm not crying." Naruto said flatly  
She let go of Naruto and stepped back.  
"Well I guess that's Over let's move on. "  
Jack dug into his back pocket and took out a small letter  
"The Brotherhood of Steel has enlisted the help of any mercenary willing to help. They sent out hundreds of these letters to any know free lance merc. I'm not sure what the mission is but it sounds pretty important. "  
"Are you going?" Asked Naruto  
"Nah, I'm digging this job. I get paid well and don't have to get shot. Are you going? "  
"Well if the mission isn't worth doing or they aren't paying the right price, I won't. "  
"But you just got back!" Yelled Moira  
Jack excused himself leaving the two alone.  
"Naruto I know this is really sudden, but I think it would be best to say it now. I Love you. "  
Naruto was shocked  
Naruto brought Moira into a hug and said  
" I love you to Moira. "  
Moira smiled her brightest smile and hugged naruto tightly

No there wont be any lemons...unless someone begs me and I somehow fit it im with the story, you will be seeing more of the Lone wanderer, and a bit of three dog. Has anyone noticed a small similarity between Kirabi and Three dog?

AND THUS ENDS CHAPTER 6!  
Next time on SEALS GONE WILD!  
Naruto meets the BOS,  
Mission explanation's  
and more.  
I'm happy with the way the fic's going, but it may be a bit rough after about 4 chapters so I might ask for a bit of help 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 of Seals gone wild 

Ok was' up to all my reviewers! Thanks to them I have the power to keep making this fic. The cool thing is that my last fic had less reviews and most of those were flames, and it was on the site for more than 2 years.  
Ok Start!

Naruto spent the night snuggling with Moira; he sadly only got to 2nd base…  
"Good morning Moira!" Said Naruto "Did you sleep well?"  
"Yeah I had a great night's sleep. "  
"_It could have been super awesome_" Naruto thought sadly  
By the time Naruto got dressed and grabbed his equipment, Moira was already dressed and standing behind her counter.  
Naruto leaned over the counter and gave her a kiss, Moira blushed and kissed him back.  
Moira moved over to the nearby locker and started to rummage through it. Moira stood up a moment later holding a small bag and a belt of grenades.  
Naruto grabbed the Grenades and slung them over his shoulder.  
Moira opened the bag and pulled out a colored tin can with a pin on the top.  
"I bought this the last time the caravans came by, it's a Nuka-Grenade." Moira held the grenade out  
Naruto grabbed the grenade and looked it over. "Thanks Moira! "  
Moira blushed when he kissed her once again.  
"Naruto stop that!" Moira said grumpily  
Naruto put on a sad face and started to cry" B..b..but I thought you loved me? "  
Moira rushed around the counter and wrapped him in a hug.  
"Sorry Naruto it's just that I'm not used to being kissed. "(1)  
"I know I'm just picking on you! "  
"Don't pick on me you meanie!" Moira said leering at him  
"Ok I won't pick on you…for now!" Naruto said to himself  
Naruto got up and pulled Moira to her feet.  
"Goodbye Moira, I'll see you soon Ok? "  
"Ok Naruto, I love you!"  
Naruto grabbed the Nuka-Grenade and walked out the door.

He left megaton and made his way to the Citadel. He was almost to the river when he heard several voices. Deciding to check them out he crept over some rocks and found the source.  
Three men were walking down the cement road, they were covered in combat armor and all held rifles of some sort.  
Naruto decided to leave them alone and continued on his journey.  
He arrived at the citadel around 10 am and approached the gate guard.  
"Uhhh Hello? I'm a Mercenary I got your message." He said to the metal man  
The guard looked Naruto over and nodded to himself. He pressed a button and the door opened.  
"Keep all your weapons holstered, don't attack anyone, don't steal anything, and don't insult anyone. " said the metal man  
"Ok, where do I go? "  
"Someone will be there to escort you."  
Naruto looked at the man oddly and went through the doors.  
He looked around the area and found it rather cozy looking…like a courtyard or something.  
"Hey, Mercenary follow me."  
Naruto turned to the voice and studied the figure.  
A skinny man covered in what seemed like a robe or something.  
The man started walking away and Naruto followed, Looking around he saw several people in metal armor and some in what seemed like leather armor.  
The man stopped in front of a door and said" here's the door, go down the steps, turn right and you'll see two brotherhood of steel members guarding the door. Knock on the door and walk in. "  
Naruto walked through the door and descended the stairs, turning right he found the door and knocked.  
Come in naruto heard from beyond the door" Sounds like an old man. "  
Naruto opened the door and saw a crescent table every seat filled with a person, some in robes, and others in power armor, and one in a blue colored robe.  
Naruto walked to wear one of the people motioned to and studied the various faces around the table.  
He could only see four of them.  
The room was filled with an awkward silence.  
Naruto started to get annoyed after five minutes of the silence and tried to start the meeting  
"why the fuck did you call me here? I didn't come to waste time with some men in tin cans!" Naruto said loudly  
Several of the people in Power armor, sat up slightly and looked at him.  
Suddenly a person in power armor raised his arm above the table Naruto saw a slight flash and reacted  
He threw a knife at the man, the knife slid between the plates of armor that surrounded the elbow . The man dropped to the ground "FUCK THAT HURTS!"  
Naruto took out a grenade and stared at the remaining members sitting at the table.  
"Now why don't we start this meeting? "  
"You're the assassin that the traders have been talking about, aren't you? "  
Naruto looked at the speaker, the old man in blue robes was staring him in the eyes. Naruto nodded  
The man in blue robes whispered into the ears of the people around him and soon received there answers.  
"Due to your reputation we have decided to extend to you a different mission"  
"What's the mission? "  
"Well first a history lesson"  
Naruto groaned and sat down on a nearby chair  
"For the last 20 years the Brotherhood of Steel has been fighting super mutants in the D.C ruins. Over the years, some have advanced in ability and strength. When we first started we easily were able to kill them, but now there are some that we cannot kill without suffering heavy loses." explained the man in blue robes  
"Your hiring mercenary's to kill super mutants?  
"No, we aren't we just don't have the men to sent out and kill the super mutants, your skills as a assassin would catch the Super mutants off guard, the regular mercenaries are being recruited to bolster our forces. "  
Naruto nodded in understanding the same thing happened in the Tetsu war, Tetsu hired free-lance ninja, and samurai to supplement their forces.  
"I understand…what would be my payment?" Naruto asked  
"Considering the mission were letting you decide your payment, within reason of course. "  
Naruto nodded and put his hand on his chin. Hmmmm what do I want? Money?, Food?, Weapons?, Medicine, What do I want…something to benefit people as a whole? Naruto decided  
"Ok" the people looked at him "As payment I want you to set up a direct trade caravan between Rivet city and Megaton". Naruto could have swore that some asshole just made that decision for him.  
Several of the people relaxed.  
"What do you mean?" The man in blue robes said  
"I would want some of your members to accompany a caravan from megaton to rivet city and back. No raider or bandit would dare attack anyone dressed in power armor."  
"I think that is reasonable. " The blue robed man said "so you accept the mission? "  
"Yes, but how will I confirm the kills I make? _  
_"Three squads of Knights and Paladins will follow you through the ruins"  
Naruto nodded and relaxed  
"Now that that's over I think that introductions are in order, I'm Naruto"

"I am Elder Lyons, leader of the local faction of the brotherhood of steel. " The man in blue robes said  
"I am scribe Rothschild, I am the lead researcher these two are my associates. "  
Elder Lyons gestured to the group of people in power armor.  
"Normally my daughter and the Lyons Pride would sit there, but they are on a extended mission. The only members of the Lyons Pride here is, Knight Captian Dusk, and Paladin Kodiak. "  
Naruto waved at them and turned to Elder Lyons  
"Who was the guy I hurt? "  
Elder Lyons leaned over to Rothchild and whispered into his ear  
Rothchild spoke up and said That's Hans he's the most recent knight.  
"Ok then…my guess is that this meetings over, I will leave immediately. "  
Naruto walked out of the meeting room making sure to grab the knife out of Hans elbow.  
Naruto stopped right outside the door and turned around and looked through the door.  
Naruto ascended the stairs and opened the door to the courtyard  
He spotted a man yelling at a group of initiates who were doing push-ups. When the Paladin turned around to address someone the initiates stopped  
He turned around and saw that the initiates were taking a smoke break  
"DID I TELL YOU COULD STOP! GET DOWN AND GIVE ME 200! "  
The initiates quickly dropped their cigarettes and dropped to the ground, and started on their push-ups.  
Naruto laughed and started towards the door. He found that the 3 squads a total of 18 people had already assembled outside the citadel.  
Naruto told the three squads to meet him at Rivet city.  
Naruto arrived at rivet city an hour later running at top speed  
"Hey Assassin what took you so long? "  
Naruto turned looked around and saw the three squads he had left at the citadel laying lazily.  
"Wha?...Ho..how did you? What? What the hell? "  
The man in power armor looked at him strangely and turned to the squads. " Get ready our escort is here! " The man said, dripping with sarcasm.  
The man turned around and looked at Naruto  
"Ok I'm Wesley" Westly pointed to 3 people in the group and said" There the leaders of their respective squads, Squad one is led by Paladin Rodney, Squad two is led by Paladin King, and squad three is led by Paladin Barney. "  
"Hello Guys! "  
The three Paladins didn't respond.  
"Ok Assassin Here's the plan, we direct you, you kill the stronger mutants, we mop up the rest. "  
Naruto nodded and said "That sounds like a good plan Westly. "  
"Ok Guys let's move me got a lot of ground to cover. " Said Paladin Westly 

This chapter is over, a new chapter will be up soon. Most likely Tuesday. I know this chapters a little short and rather rough but filler is really boring and tedious.

(There will be some skips in the places he visits, the only confirmed places are, The mall, GNR plaza, Takoma park, Penn ave so if you want me to go somewhere special review/PM me the:  
Place  
Events  
Deaths  
Loot(if any) 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 of Seals gone wild

Make sure you read the AU at the end theres a question that is really important.  
There is 6 gangs of raiders in my story, there are only 3 important ones The evergreen gang, the three towers gang and the Outfield gang, the other 3 are just small fry.  
Hades: The decision comment thing? That was referencing how someone "Decided what he would be saying" Like the game…yeah I know cheesy  
ukiyo nishiyori: Your idea is noted but…I was talking about the DC ruins. Your evergreen idea has helped though so thanks!  
: He will incorporate maybe one gun, but it will be very odd I assure you. As for your forge idea, I'm not sure, apparently you don't need forges in the game to repair weapons that need forges to even try and fix them. This chapter will address the ninjato though if that's what your referencing. 

Evergreen Mills:  
"Ok quiet up! We got business to handle! " The raider said to the others.

Six raiders surrounded a round table and sat down, each taking off a medallion of sorts and laying it on the table.  
"This is the first time in 20 years that the Raider gangs have been called together! " Said the lead raider  
"I'm Kapler the leader of the Evergreen gang"  
the raider to the right of Kapler stood up and said  
"I'm Radio, the leader of the 3 towers gang"  
the raider to the right of Radio stood up and said  
"I'm Whore, the leader of the Outfield gang"  
Someone who has outside the room laughed  
Whore pulled out her pistol and shot, the bullet went through the wall and into the eavesdroppers head.  
"Anyone else want to make fun of my name! "  
The Gang leaders all shook their heads.  
"Good! " Whore said sitting down  
The last three gang leaders introduced themselves,  
"Ok this meeting has been set up to end this assassin that's been killing us off! "  
One of the unnamed leaders shouted "Yeah that asshole killed by brother! "  
"SHUT UP! Now I was thinking that if we hired Talon Company they could take care of him for us. "  
"We don't have that many caps, they would need 10,000 to even think about attacking a person with such a rep! "  
"I know that's why we're going to pool are funds together and hire them, he will no doubt attack us eventually. Agreed? "  
All five of the raiders said Agreed!

Naruto spent the last 5 hours in a murky old metro, surrounded by people in Metal armor, who he found didn't talk. Needless to say he was bored out of his mind.  
"Hey, Assassin" said Paladin Westly  
Naruto responded "What do you want? "  
"Were almost to the first objective, get ready. "  
"Ok" Naruto said" Finally some action! "  
The convoy arrived at the exit of the metro, Paladin Westly directed naruto out the doors.

Naruto first sight was that of stairs, or what were stairs, Rubble had practically destroyed the stairs, he stepped out into the light, he was stunned by the light and shut his eyes quickly, he opened them slowly and climbed the rubble and He took out his map and tried to figure out where he was.  
"Ok where am I? "  
"I'm pretty sure that I'm not in Seward square; I must be in a unmarked zone. "  
Naruto looked over the rubble and quickly realized that One this mission wouldn't be as easy as he thought, and Two he should have asked for a better reward.

Two dozen super mutants were spread across a residential area,  
He took out his sword, and stopped cold when he heard the blade fall out of the handle.  
"FUCK I FORGOT TO FIX MY SWORD! " He screamed  
"Ok calm down Naruto! " He said to himself  
Naruto took off his pouch and checked what supplies he did have.  
3 kunai  
3 Shuriken  
Wire  
2 Combat knives  
10 switchblades  
12 grenades  
1 Nuka grenade  
Naruto looked at what he had and clenched his fists.  
"GOD, What did I fucking do to you! I didn't do anything bad! Hell I actually did good! "  
Naruto swore when he heard one of the nearby super mutants approach  
"I HEARD SOMETHING! COME OUT SO I CAN SHOOT YOU…"  
Naruto sat down and waited, he couldn't do anything in broad daylight anyway.

Nighttime.

Naruto watched as most of the super mutants went to sleep; Naruto decided that he would act now.  
Taking out his Combat knives, he snuck over the rubble and ran towards a nearby house.  
Naruto spotted a Sentry walking in a random direction; he ran up to the mutant, jumped on its back and stabbed it in the skull. He let the corpse fall to the ground, running toward house he stopped when he heard a human voice yelling out for help.  
He snuck into the house and found 3 mutants surrounding 2 people, 1 male and 1 female.  
"THEY LOOK TASTY! "  
"YES TASTY, LETS EAT FEMALE WE SAVE MALE FOR GREEN STUFF! "  
"YES BROTHER! "  
One of the mutants started to reach for her neck, when a knife lodged itself into the supermutants neck.  
The last two mutants turned around and died quickly, knives sticking out of their chests. Naruto walked over to the two people, and untied them. The two prisoners' thanked him and left the house. Naruto looked around and nearly gagged. Corpses of several humans were scattered around the room, countless others stuffed into mess bags.  
"Oh and I wanted to be paid more! What kind of hero am I?" Naruto said.

Naruto left the house and used the shadows to get into a ruined office building. The 1st, 2nd and 3rd floors were infested with super mutants. Naruto created 2 clones and gave them directions  
Naruto couldn't make many clones and it took a lot out of him ever sense he destroyed the Kyuubi, He could only make two and even then it took a lot out of him.  
The two clones snuck around the 1st floor slicing the windpipes of all the sleeping supermutants. The super mutants that were awake had no idea that there brethren were dying all around them.  
Naruto and his clones killed all 20 of the mutants, he moved through the block killing any and all super mutants he found, Naruto didn't care what ones they were, he just killed them.  
"The last mutant! " Naruto said with excitement  
He sliced its neck and tuned away from the corpse, he didn't see the mutants eyes open widely.  
Naruto heard the shot and felt a searing pain, he fell to the ground, three lasers burned cleanly through his armor and burned his flesh. He turned around and threw a knife at the mutants neck, once again the mutant shrugged off the fact that it could breath and continued to fire, naruto was able to evade the first and second blast but the third and fourth hit. He fell to the ground in pain. Naruto charged one of the last three kunai with chakra and threw it at the Supermutants skull, the kunai went clean through leaving a diamond shaped wound.  
"Holy shit!" Said Naruto breathing heavily.  
He got up and limped over to the metro, he barged though the gate and fell to the ground roughly.  
"Hey guys! Could you help me out a bit? "  
A single Paladin, walked over to him and looked him over, and nodded he then looked back at the group and said "Hey! Looks like the assassin faced his first overlord! "  
The group started to laugh  
Naruto said one word before he fell asleep  
"Assholes!"

The next day!  
Naruto got up quickly and found himself outside, on an old mattress.  
"Hey Assassin! Why did you go and take all the fun! You could have left us some! "  
Naruto looked at the person talking and looked at him strangely  
"They want to face super mutants? " he thought  
"Ok Assassin get ready to leave in a hour, help yourself to the equipment we scavenged." Said Paladin Westly  
The Paladin walked away and started to talk to some knights.  
Naruto stood up and walked over to the equipment. "Rifles, Pistols, Missiles…all junk! " Naruto looked further into the pile and found a few knifes and a Chinese Officers Sword.  
Naruto held the officers sword in his hands and unsheathed it, he admired the art and decorations, but it wasn't well made. He sheathed it and attached it to his back.  
"This will have to do for now…"Naruto grabbed a bite to eat and waited

A hour later they moved out heading towards another area, the group continued killing off super mutants they changed plans and attacked at the same time, the paladins and knights greatly appreciating that for once they could do their job and not have to bring back a dead brother. The Chinese officer's sword broke when naruto did battle with a sledgehammer wielding mutant. Naruto let a very crafty knight try and fix his Ninjato, he had to pay a crap load of caps but the Ninjato was only fixed 47 percent.  
They had repeated this 10 times before they arrived at their current position…The Mall!  
Naruto was unsure about this part, the knights told stories of how horrible the mall really was. Naruto pushed his fear away and exited the metro, the group following him out. They hooked up with the Washington memorial detachment, the group stopped and rested.  
"Hey Assassin, were going to go and clear out the capital building, you stay here and rest."  
Naruto nodded and watched them leave taking the side walk towards the capital  
(I've done it in day light, without alerting a lot of them)  
"Time for dinner!" Naruto said with excitement  
Naruto decided to try out an idea he had ever since his accident, recreating ramen.  
Naruto grabbed a pot and selected his ingredients, Noodles, Wonder meat, Yao Guai meat, some mirelurk cakes, and deviled eggs. The guards winced when they heard a maniacal laugh from inside the compound, they soon were wondering what was going on when they smelt something good.  
10 minutes later…  
They watched as 10 super mutants, looked over the trenches and crawled over.  
"FOOD!" Said the rampaging mutants.  
They however didn't see the minefield that they had ran into.  
BOOM!(2)  
Naruto looked out the gate and laughed loudly" I guess they like my creation!"  
naruto opened the gate holding two bowls; he gave them the bowls and watched them intently.  
The two Knights put their weapons down and took their helmets off, two men; one red headed the other black haired.  
"Thanks, I was wondering what you were doing. My names Kevin and this is Dean"  
"Hey" said dean  
Naruto nodded at him and looked at Kevin  
Kevin and Dean took out there spoons and tried it.  
They stopped as soon as they took a taste and smiled  
"This is pretty good Assassin"  
"Yeah it's really good, what is it? "  
"It's something I thought up, It's called wasteland ramen. "  
"Whatever it is could I have seconds? "  
Naruto laughed and said" yeah sure, there's plenty for the three of us. "  
"What about Larissa? "  
"Who's Larissa?" asked naruto clearly puzzled  
"She guards the back, she gets pretty lonely back there."  
Naruto grabbed another bowl and traveled to the back. He spotted the small metal shack and entered it, tapping on her metal suit.  
She turned around and brought a knife to his neck. She quickly lowered it and backed off.  
"What do you want Assassin?"  
"I thought you could use some food and company. "  
She dropped her weapon and took off her helmet revealing a rather stunning face.  
Naruto stared at her and quickly berated himself for it.  
Larissa sat down and grabbed the bowl from Naruto; she took a bite and smiled just like Kevin and Dean.  
"You like it? "  
"Yeah this is great!" Said Larissa taking another bite "Did you make this yourself? "  
"Yeah, I call it Wasteland Ramen; it's got Wondermeat, Yao guai meat, Mirelurk cakes, Noodles, and Purified water. "  
Naruto smiled and continued to watch her eat his creation (sounds pervy)  
Naruto continued to talk with her for a few hours, he listened to her talk about herself Naruto told her his story excluding anything that would make him seem like a jackass  
"Thanks for telling me about yourself Larissa"  
"Your Welcome Naruto, and by any chance could I have the recipe for your ramen? "  
Naruto smiled widely and nodded, taking out a piece of paper and his scroll, he wrote the directions down and un-sealed several of each ingredient. Larissa looked on amazed by his scroll  
"Naruto how did you do that? "  
"Magic…Naruto said flatly"  
"Ah I see" Naruto handed her the ingredients and the recipe Thanks you Naruto  
Larissa put the ingredients in her bag and put her helmet back on.  
Naruto returned to the front of the Monument, Dean and Kevin looked oddly and said  
"Do you know how long you were gone? "  
"Yes I do 3 hours 40 minutes and 5 seconds. " Naruto replied quickly  
"What were you doing? "  
"Talking with Larissa, obviously"  
Naruto opened the gates and walked through; he sat down and took out his knives, and swords.  
He had found another Chinese officers sword on a raider that had wandered to close to the monument several days ago.  
He sharpened the two swords and his knives. He put them back on his person and jumped over the concrete barrier and fell asleep.  
He woke to someone shaking his shoulder  
"Get up Assassin, Paladin Westly is here. "  
Naruto groaned and got up, dusted himself off and walked out the gates. Naruto said goodbye to Larissa and continued on his journey.  
"Hey Assassin! How did your vacation go? "  
"Uhhh Good I guess. How did the capital go? "  
"Good, The talon company did most of the work for us, we lost two when we met a Behemoth. "  
"You mean those really tall ones, with huge ass clubs." He said scratching his head  
"Yes, the very same. "  
"How did you kill it? "  
"We activated the turrets in the rotunda, and let loose with everything we had. It fell after a while.  
Naruto looked past Paladin Westly, and saw a knight with a large hand attached to his back.  
"Why does that guy have its hand on its back? "  
"He's going to give you a hand. "  
Naruto nodded and silently said to himself "Cheesy mother fucking jokes"  
"So where to now? "  
"From here, we go straight to the Lincoln memorial, wiping out any mutants, and recovering out fallen brethren. We were forced to pull out before we could take them with us. "  
Naruto nodded and unsheathed both his ninjato and his Chinese sword. He moved around the minefield and jumped down into the trenches. He ran through them and ducked behind a dirt ramp and waited for a supermutant armed with a mini-gun to pass him. Naruto got behind him and forced the Chinese sword through the mutant's spinal cord. He wiped the blood off on the mutants loin cloth, and continued though the trenches  
Monument:  
Kevin and Dean watched as the super mutants fell one after another, either by laser bolt or sword.  
"Dude! Look at them go! There tearing them a new asshole! "  
"Dean! Super mutants don't even have assholes! " Said Kevin  
"They DO SO! "  
"THEY DO NOT! "  
"THEY DO! "  
"THEY DO NOT!"  
They continued on for several minutes before they went up to a corpse of a mutant and looked  
"Dude…there's no genitals."  
"HA I TOLD YOU THERE WASN'T A ASSHOLE! " Yelled Kevin  
Kevin yelled back "Whatever, all this proves is that you looked before! "  
Dean thought about responding but decided against it.  
(I feel sad for the female Vault 87 Dwellers, I mean really…they were injected with FEV, they lost their boobs, and there girl parts closed shut, The guys…well you hear about guys losing their manhood's but not often a woman losing her girl parts…I always feel sorry for the people of the wasteland…every time I go by Germantown I'm like dude this place is sad, those nurse's all died and stuff, but I digress)  
Trenches:  
Naruto had quickly lost the element of surprise when the brotherhood let loose with their laser rifles, so he changed roles and attacked the mutants directly. He charged a mutant wearing a bomber hat the mutant raised a large hammer and was about to bring it down on a Knight when the Mutant lost its hands and the hammer with them. He dragged the knight away and helped him to his feet. The knight thanked him profusely and grabbed his fallen rifle; he brought the rifle up and finished the mutant off. Naruto nodded to the man and charged at another one. He sliced through the stomach and stabbed one of his swords through the chin and into the brain. He pulled the sword out and turned around, he felt the air get knocked out of him and he dropped to his knees. He coughed and wheezed he spotted the mutant wind up for a finishing blow he rolled out of the way of the mutants hammer. Taking out his brass knuckles he punched the supermutant in the arm and hand, forcing the mutant to drop the hammer. Naruto grabbed the hammer and backed off before he charged forward; crushing the mutant's skull.  
Naruto stared at the hammer and smirked  
Naruto put the hammer on his back; leaving the Chinese sword behind.  
After fight:  
"Hey Assassin! You alright?" Asked Paladin Westly  
"Yeah of course!" Replied Naruto  
Then come on were moving out right away  
Naruto nodded and followed the Paladin.

Chapter Over, Update will be coming soon!

A.U:  
If any mistakes please report!  
And make sure you send a request for the D.C. Ruins,  
and I plan on giving naruto a "single" gun. HINT it's in the National museum of technology END HINT  
if you guess right I will make sweet love to you…or give you props. It's up to you. I recommend the props though if you get them you know your Fallout 3 fan. I know I am.  
As for updates, there will be one for sure on Thursday, Friday, and maybe Saturday. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 of Seals gone wild

Hades: Thanks you! Naruto hates the Chinese swords, and besides he has his ninjato, which will be fixed eventually. As for the weapon, it's not something you can "Take" it's something you read and you really fricking want.

I have the most words in a Naruto/Fallout fan fiction! WHOOOOOOO YEAH and 1800 hits + 15 reviews I AM TO FLIPPING HAPPY. Oh and as in Operation Ancorage, the outcasts opened the door and took it to the Base, he will meet the outcasts soon.

I know I said last chapter they were moving out, but in this case they didn't. 

Chapter 9:  
Naruto watched as the knights brought out weapons and equipment from the various ruins, from turrets, to medical supplies, they took it all.  
Naruto heard fighting and looked in the direction, finding several Paladins fighting over a intricate weapon.  
"Back off! This is MINE!" Said one Paladin to the others  
"No its Mine I found it first!" Argued the second paladin  
"You're all wrong! It's mine!" Said the third paladin  
Naruto winced when they started to brawl, he walked over and looked at the weapon, finding it a bit too advanced for his blood he walked over to the pile of loot that they got it from. He rummaged around through the pile, finding three black watch like things. He also found a very intricate looking rifle, primarily wooden with a metal barrel, a flint attached to a hammer was attached to the stock.  
Naruto looked at it, and shrugged and picked it up intent on asking what it was.  
(It's a Kentucky Long rifle, he won't use it yet, but he will use it for both melee and long range. Only he will make it super badass.)  
Naruto turned around and found that the dispute had been solved the second Paladin had token out a old porno and dazed the other two, and quickly kicked there horny asses.  
"Porn…Porn never changes" Naruto whispered when he passed by him  
He walked up to Paladin Westly and tapped the rifle against the man's leg.  
Westly spun around quickly and addressed him. "Assassin, what do you want? "  
"I was wondering what this thing was?" Naruto asked  
Paladin Westly grabbed the rifle and turned it in his hands a few times.  
"I'm not sure but I think it's a ancient rifle, you know kind of like your weapons, crappy"  
Naruto stared at him intently and took the rifle from his hands" I'll show him ancient "  
Naruto turned the rifle over and looked at the underside  
A small diagram was attached. Detailing how to load it. Naruto sweat dropped and went to work.  
Naruto went around and scavenged several rounds of ammunition, and bits of cloth.  
Naruto made a small fire and disassembled the bullets, melted them and used his chakra to form circular balls, and sealed them into the rifle, along with the powder and cloth. He put another seal to prime the rifle and sealed the whole rifle into his scroll.  
(Don't worry please it won't change that we will use melee mainly, he will use it once or twice…I watched deadliest warrior and I'm like, DUDE yeah that be awesome.)  
The Paladins and knights transferred the equipment and stored it behind the Washington memorial's walls.  
They then continued on through the Metros  
Naruto felt like he was walking forever, maybe it was the fact he hadn't eaten this morning, who knows.  
Paladin Westly stopped quickly and looked around a corner, Naruto saw him swear and turn around.  
"Ok there's a large raider camp on the other side. " Naruto raised his hand and said  
"I'll do it…"  
Naruto took out his sledgehammer, and snuck forward, passing Westly.  
Naruto saw the sentry and got within 10 feet before attacking, the raider's skull was obliterated, several raiders, looked at Naruto and grabbed for their weapons. Naruto quickly took out a grenade and chucked it into the base.  
"GRENADE!"  
"I GOT IT! "  
A raider had grabbed the grenade and was about to through it out the base when the grenade exploded.  
The raider who had been holding the grenade was mangled and bloody, the others practically unharmed. Naruto charged forward, swinging at the closest raiders head, missing by a inch, Naruto switched his grip and reversed the swing, bringing the sledge, into the man's rib cage.  
The raider fell to the ground dead, his ribs piercing his heart. Naruto rolled to avoid one raiders attack, he rushed past him and grabbed the pistol, and he used the grip and slammed it into his skull. The last raider was in a state of shock. Her eyes rolled up into her head and her body shaked wildly.  
Naruto saw her stop moving and the life fade from her eyes. He smirked  
"Heart attack kill" he said" that's a new one."  
Naruto waved the group forward and looked around the base. Finding it actually quite barren he looked in the fridge in the corner. He found an un-opened bottle of vodka grabbed it and took a sip.  
Naruto looked around and froze…A 2 foot tall red cat with large canine teeth, stared at him. It flicked its ear, and a bow fluttered to the ground.  
Naruto backed away and looked at the bottle and then back at the cat, the cat had disappeared. Naruto looked at the bottle again, and threw it against the wall.  
"That was…Fuck I'm never drinking again. " Naruto said  
"Assassin come on!" A knight waved him onward  
The knight looked into Naruto's eyes as he went by and saw fear and hate.  
They arrived at the next destination the next day. They pushed him out of the metro, Naruto looked left and right and swore he already knew that they wouldn't help.  
A Street spanned for almost a mile along with side streets  
"I'm going to be here a long time" thought naruto  
He took out his rifle and slung it over his shoulder; he created a single clone and sent it right as he went left.  
Naruto had to only walk 30 feet before he saw his first mutant of the day. He brought the rifle up and put the crude sight on its head.  
He pulled the trigger and nothing happened, Naruto looked confused for a second and realized the problem. He hadn't cocked the hammer.  
He cocked the hammer and aimed at the supermutant once again. He pulled the trigger and saw the mutant fall to the ground, a rather large hole as evidence. Naruto pumped chakra into the gun and took out the rod and pounded it down.  
He hid in the shadows and watched as several mutants converged on their downed friend. Naruto took aim once again and fired. He swore when it missed and the mutants turned towards his direction, one mutant took out its missile launcher and pointed his location.  
"Shit!" Swore Naruto as he ran out of the shadows and behind the cover of a large piece of concrete.  
Naruto reloaded and fired, hitting one of them in the lungs, the mutant clutched its chest in vain as it gasped for breath, it soon fell silent. He took out his ninjato and put the rifle away. He popped out of cover and charged the mutant. He dodged the missile and reamed the mutant in the stomach; he then forced the sword up through the mutant's esophagus and pulled it out. He cut the head off the last mutant and wiped the blood off.  
Naruto heard an odd sound and looked down the street. He saw a giant overlord charging revving up its Gatling laser  
" Oh SHIT!" He yelled as he threw himself to the ground and tried to find cover. He found some cover but winced when he smelt it. One of the supermutants that he had just killed smelt like shit.  
Naruto peeked over the corpse and found that the overlord had been firing at the corpse he was hiding behind. Naruto waited for it to reload, and sprang into action. Running forward he slung the rifle into his hands and aimed it at the mutants head. He shot and the projectile hit, but instead of going through it, it bounced off.  
Naruto swore and dropped the rifle, and unsheathed his ninjato. Running forward he slashed the mutants trigger hand and stabbed the mutant in the chest, swearing when it glanced off its ribs, he pulled the sword out and dodged the mutants attempt to knock him away. Naruto took out one of his combat knifes and slashed his Achilles tendons. The mutant dropped to the ground and tried to stand up it failed however when naruto plunged his sword through the mutants neck.  
Naruto sighed loudly, and walked away from the corpses.  
2 days later  
Naruto had finally finished clearing the avenue of its resident mutant population, he had convinced the group to help him eventually. They didn't argue when Naruto showed them what he got from the overlord.  
Naruto broke into or rather opened a hotel and had found himself a decent bed in the suites.  
Plush sheets, fluffy pillows, clean mattress, except for a few Bed Mirelurks.

Bed Mirelurks:  
Sleepycus Fishcrabis  
A mutated bedbug, large as a regular mirelurk, but instead of flesh, they eat blood.

Naruto sealed the bed away for later use; clean beds were hard to come by, let alone good sheets and pillows.  
He left the hotel and returned to the Brotherhood of Steel camp, which was situated right in front of the White house, or what was left of it.  
Naruto found something to eat, and went to sleep.

The Next Morning:  
Naruto grabbed the arm that was about to shake him awake, and sleepily said  
"Got you this time, Ramen Rapist! "  
The man who had tried to make naruto up looked at him with confusing. He shook his arm out of his grip and walked over to a pile of junk, and grabbed a long piece of wood. He poked naruto in the head several times, before Naruto's eyes flew open, he grabbed the piece of wood and pushed it away, causing the man to lose balance and fall over into the pile of junk.  
Naruto got up and walked away, making sure to grab his equipment and began to talk to the paladins  
"So where we going next?" Naruto asked  
"Well we have 7 more places to go, so…"  
TIME SKIP 3 DAYS  
Naruto had been working his ass off for the last 3 days, location after location, each one infested with super mutants. They had finally gotten down to the last two locations.  
"So where to next?" Asked naruto  
"Were going to the GNR plaza, to restock and rest." Said Paladin Westly  
Naruto nodded and followed the group into the metro.  
They got to the plaza quickly and exited the metro.  
They were greeted by a group of super mutants attacking the GNR building, the mutants turned to the group and fired upon them.  
Naruto and the group took cover quickly, the Knights and Paladins started to return fire.  
Naruto took out his Rifle and loaded it. He aimed it at the closest mutant, a overlord and fired, luckily the bullet hit the overlords windpipe and fell to the ground. Naruto reloaded and continued to fire. The other mutants fell quickly at the combined assault the Brotherhood of steel cheered loudly.  
Naruto looked out of the corner of his eye and saw a man in a blue suit with leather patches walking away with two Brotherhood of steel into an old ruined building.  
He quickly got curious and peeked inside, he once again saw the man, making love, except this time with two girls, one a red head, and the other a blond.  
Naruto took out a camera and took some photos; he did have to admit that the two women were pretty attractive.  
He listened in on them as he was snapping photos.

"Are you sure you can handle both of us?" Asked the blond haired woman  
"Fuck yeah girl, I'm man enough for both of you plus more!" Gloated the man  
The girl in red hair said "Well then big boy show us what you got!"  
Naruto walked away smirking, he laughed loudly when he heard two shouts of "don't get me pregnant! "  
Naruto stopped and looked up slightly "How does that work? At the same time?" His mind wandered to the bizarre side and he quickly shook the thoughts away. He wrote it off as radiation and continued on.  
He opened the door to the studio and walked in, he spotted several heavily armed Paladins guarding the front. He nodded to them when they greeted him and explored the building. He found a empty room and unsealed his new bed, he made some wasteland ramen and ate it fast, before the others got any ideas.

THE NEXT DAY:  
Naruto woke up early and grabbed his gear as he left his room. He met up with Paladin Westly and they left the plaza, heading towards a remote area called Takoma Park one of the areas that the Brotherhood of steel had never been through. One of the squads that had been accompanying him for the last few weeks had decided to stay at the Plaza. In the last few weeks, he had been killing not only Super mutants, but raiders, ghouls and Mirelurks or whatever else decided to live in the metros. This last metro wasn't a exception.  
Naruto was leading the group through the metro, he off course agreed; Laser weapons and gas lines were not a good combination. This is how he got into his current situation.  
Naruto slashed through another ghoul and kicked it off the blade when it got stuck on its spinal cord. He sighed when he heard several more ghoul's screaming towards him. He raised his blade and cut through them quickly, he stepped over there corpses and waved the group forward. He sighed in relive when they reached the end of the metro. It was dark out.  
Naruto walked out alone, the knights, and paladins staying back. Naruto thought "and I thought that they were total badasses when we first met, but now I know that they are a bunch of pussies when it comes to something new." He shielded his eyes from the light and walked up the steps; he looked around and saw that the way south was blocked off the only path was a street going up a hill. He saw a small store and a bank that had its doors and windows boarded shut.  
Naruto looked around and broke the door to the bank down; he ignored the money that was scattered around, focusing mainly on the large door leading to the good stuff. Naruto tried to pick the door which ended in failure; he then tried explosives, the doors turned out to be blast proof. He then tried to cut the hinges off using chakra, once again the doors held. Naruto was getting pissed, when he kicked a nearby skeleton and heard a small clink sound.  
Naruto grabbed the piece of metal and found that it was a key.  
Naruto put the key in the lock and opened the door. He found that most of the good stuff was gone, he did find a few rings, and a few bars of gold though. He looked at one ring in particular, a gold ring embroidered with several types of gemstones. His mind drifted to Moira, and he smiled.  
( oh do I smell marriage! I feel it)  
Naruto sealed the loot away and exited the bank, he would let the knights and paladins take what they wanted.  
He walked up the street slowly, using the cars as cover.  
(I tried this…they saw me and BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM! I was like HOLY SHIT!)  
He spotted three super mutants trudging down the street Naruto unsheathed his ninjato and readied his combat knives. He let the mutants pass and snuck up behind the third one. He sliced its neck and hid behind a car; the two other mutants looked at their brother and moved to check out what happened.  
He snuck behind the first one and cut its skull in half, and killed the last one by cutting its head off. He felt a bit of resistance when he cut through the bone, he looked at the blade closely and found that a small crack had developed in the middle of the blade, luckily it was small and would be easy to fix however it was useless for now so he sealed it away and took out his sledge hammer and rifle. He continued up the street keeping his eyes peeled for movement He spotted a large tent surrounded by a fence. He saw a super mutant walking around the camp aimlessly, and one standing inside the tent. Naruto took out a grenade and tossed it inside the tent; he backed away and covered his ears. Naruto heard the mutant inside the tent scream and fall to the ground. He then stabbed the mutant that was patrolling and continued on. He entered a ruined house and exited out the back. He heard a fight ahead and used the natural out cropping's to hide himself. He looked over the fight and saw a large factory; Talon Company was storming the factory. Naruto watched them destroy the mutants, before entering the factory. Naruto look this chance to sneak by them.  
He saw a large open area and looked around it; he froze when he saw a giant mutant walking around.  
"Holy shit! A behemoth!" Naruto swore quietly  
He took out some of his explosives and found that he had 5 frag grenades, 1 Plasma grenade, 4 pulse grenades, and a single Nuka-grenade. He grabbed some rope and tied all the grenades together and threw the trap into the clearing. He took his rifle off his back and aimed it at the behemoth; it hit its arm and bounced off. The behemoth looked Naruto and roared loudly, Naruto quickly reloaded and ran away. He got to a safe distance and aimed at the grenade trap, the behemoth was a few feet away from the trap when naruto shot. The shot missed and hit the pavement; Naruto quickly dodged the mutants charge and ran behind it. He grabbed the trap and pulled the pin on the Nuka-grenade, and tossed it at the behemoth. When it blew up it swallowed the mutant in dust and fire. Some of it was blown to pieces, others were reduced to goo, and everything else was either burnt or burning. Naruto watched it stumble around for a while before dropping to the ground dead.  
He walked back to the metro and waved them up.  
Chapter over…for NOW!  
Thanks for your support, please review if you want.  
Ill update Saturday, and maybe Sunday.  
Good bye

My spell check wants me to spell Ghoul's as Ghouls's 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 of Seals gone wild.

Hades: Thanks, and the weapon that I gave him isn't in the game it however is partially mentioned, The gun is the closest thing to his time period so I thought it would be interesting. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I hope you don't kill me!

If you see the latest manga, it's pretty much crap this week. It's all filler, only talking about 1 type of jutsu.

Naruto was relived, he was finally done, he could finally return to megaton and see his friends. He was surprised when he didn't see the Knights and paladins cheering, he walked up to Paladin Westly and asked him "why aren't you guys happy, were done. "  
Paladin Westly looked at naruto oddly and shook his head, and grabbed a map.  
He pointed to where the citadel was and went west then he said "We still have to go through this part it shouldn't take very long though, it's only 6 or 7 places, and most of them don't have mutants"  
Naruto mood quickly fell and said "Oh I thought I just had to do this part. "  
Naruto sulked off to try and repair his sword, the knight who fixed it before died, when he ran into a trap.  
He was able to fix the break, but he knew that fixing it anymore the way he was would ruin the sword, he would need someone to properly fix it.  
The group packed up and made their way to the metro  
Naruto quietly led the group out of the metro into the wasteland, they killed the raiders that were guarding it and crossed the river They quickly found a way in and continued their mission. Naruto took out his sledge hammer when he heard a scream, he waited for the ghoul to appear, and wasn't disappointed when 2 ghouls ran around a distant corner. Naruto wound up and waited for them to get into striking range when they did Naruto swung and smashed through both of their skulls before embedding the hammer into the wall. He pulled the hammer from the wall and continued on.  
They visited several places, and found that most were mutant free. They however encountered several when they got to Falls Church, they met up with a small group of Knights led by a Paladin named Hoss who he found out was really fucking annoying.  
In an act of mercy the rest of the trip was without super things or mutation  
Naruto exited the metro and waved at the group he had spent the last 4 weeks with, he finally could go home. Naruto sighed loudly and said "Bye guy, I'll see you sometime Ok? "  
"Yeah thanks a lot Assassin! Remember you're always welcome at the citadel. "  
Naruto nodded and began his trek home, he was a mile into the trip and he could something wrong. He looked around quickly and scanned for enemies, finding none he continued, it wasn't in till he heard a rock moving that he confirmed that something was wrong. Naruto grabbed out the last two kunai and threw them behind him. The knives stopped in midair blood dribbling out where they stopped. Naruto took out his sledgehammer and readied himself. He saw the two figures fade into vision, showing 2 men in combat armor and black watch-like things attached to their wrists. Naruto looked around trying to find out if anymore were around. He didn't find any trace of any and looked closer at the dead men.  
"Hmmm Talon Company? " Why would they want to kill me? Naruto asked to no one in particular  
He searched the bodies and found a Mission holotape he read it  
"Ok guys we got another bounty, this time it's the assassin we've been hearing about. The client has 10,000 caps against this guy, if your squad gets him that's 2,000 caps, excluding the 4,000 that jabisco gets. "  
Naruto looked up from the note and looked at the bodies  
"Only 10,000 cap's!" Naruto yelled "Come on I at least deserve a 15,000 cap bounty!"  
Naruto took what he wanted of their weapons, a single combat knife and a few grenades.  
He only had to walk a few minutes before he sensed a second group. Naruto took out one of his grenades and approached the noise. Three talon company mercenaries were standing around smoking.  
"God! If this becomes a normal occurrence I'm going to get so mad!" Naruto yelled to himself  
He pulled the pin off the grenade and chucked it at the group he watched it blow all three mercenaries into smithereens.  
He continued on quickly towards megaton, making sure to go around any possible ambush areas. He got to megaton soon after and rushed through the gates and ran towards the shop intent on giving moira the biggest hug he could muster. He barged through the door and found that there was no one on the bottom floor, so he ascended the stairs and found Jack blocking his way.  
"Hey Jack How's it going? "  
Jack was silent but whispered "I'm sorry" and walked down the stairs  
Naruto looked confused and entered the 2nd story, he stopped when he saw her  
Moira was lying on her bed. Naruto rushed over and shook her awake.  
Naruto tried and tried to wake the sleeping girl, with no success. He touched her hand and froze.  
Her hands were ice cold. Naruto was frantic as he tried to wake her. He finally stopped when he opened her eyes, they were clouded and glazed. He fell to the floor as he looked at her face. His eyes grew wet, when it broke, tears streamed down his face falling helplessly to the floor. His eyes bloodshot and stressed he hugged Moira's cold body to his warm core and kissed her one last time.

….I'm sorry…It was planned…and no Jack didn't kill her.  
If you guys hate me…then hate me the worst thing that will happen is ill hurt myself.  
Cliffys are my arch enemy but they build character! 


	11. Chapter 11: Warpath

Chapter 11 of Seals gone wild

Hades: Yeah I'm sorry about it but I'm sure you'll like what will happen just a bit of hint; he goes from Ninja, to Ninja badass. I wish I could PM you a specific response.

Gives life to moira: well I didn't expect such a reaction over the death of Moira. I was thinking of changing it several times, but if I didn't I wouldn't have been able to advance the story the way I want. Besides it's not like she will be forgotten.

A little shout out to those who have story alerts, I thank you, for those who have this favorite, I thank you! To those who review…well let's just say I love you guys and girls, Oh and please answer the question at the end, its very important.

Power armor in the chest area is strong, the helmet is very weak. I don't see why people wear it. 

Naruto continued to cry for an hour, He swiveled when he heard a sound behind him.  
Jack was standing there looking down and from what Naruto could see silently grieving  
Naruto got off the floor and looked into jacks eyes and said forcefully "How did this happen? "  
Jack's eyes winced and he opened him mouth to say something but closed it.  
Naruto grabbed Jack by the color "WHAT HAPPENED JACK!" Yelled Naruto  
Jack slowly started to talk  
"We were out researching mole rats or something 2 days ago…We were up by Vault 101 when we saw a outcast patrol, we didn't do anything and…they just attacked! Moira was hit first, when I saw her fall I freaked out and ran, I was hit several times." Jack turned around and showed Naruto several burn holes through his leather armor. " I went back to see if she was ok…she was dead when I got there, the weapon you got her was gone. We had a funeral today. I failed Naruto I FUCKING RAN AWAY! IM NOT EVEN DESEVING OF BEING CALLED A FUCKING MAN" yelled Jack  
"JACK SHUT UP! " Naruto said "How could you even hope to face 3 outcasts by yourself, they have numbers, weapons, armor and tactics against you I would have ran, Moira's death wasn't your fault. "  
Jack slumped to the floor and went silent. Naruto walked over to Moira's body and picked her up.  
"You deserve a good burial my love."  
Naruto ran out of Megaton and continued to a special place, the Robco facility.( I thought it fit, she liked Robco a lot.)  
He buried her as close to the building as possible, the only indication he put was an M above the place she was buried. He took out his ink and brush, and started to paint several seals on the ground. A Protection seal, and a Everlasting earth seal.(1)  
Naruto prayed quietly at her grave for several hours before heading back to Megaton with a mission and a purpose. He barged into the shop and went behind the counter, grabbed several grenades and three stealth boys, he wasn't so naive that he would believe he was undetectable. He would use these to ensure his success on the mission. Naruto put several seals on his sword, he knew that the sword would be practically useless after this but for what the outcast had coming…it would be more than worth it.  
Jack watched on silently only smirking when he saw Naruto grab the stores supply of explosives.  
Naruto walked out the door and left megaton on a mission…a mission of revenge, and destruction.  
He moved quickly towards their base, he attached all the stealth boys to himself but didn't activate them. He put his Sword and sledgehammer on his back and continued on. He made good time and arrived at midnight.  
Naruto took out his sword and made his way through the dark wasteland, towards the woman that condemned him to death.  
He saw her sitting down; quietly he snuck behind her and readied his swing. He whispered  
"Have fun metal man" into her ear before bringing the blade down severing her head from her body, her blood flowed silently on the old cracked cement. He walked up to the top of the bridge and stabbed the man in the junction between the helmet and armor. He let the man fall to the ground with a large thump and searched his body. He found a key.  
Naruto walked towards a small door and entered using the key. Naruto crept down the stairs that led to his goal. He peeked from behind a corner and saw two outcasts talking in the hall, Naruto activated one of the stealth boys, and crept towards the two. He got within 3 feet before he struck, smashing ones head into the wall with the sledgehammer reduced the helmet to scrap metal, he struck the second outcast in the chest denting the armor severally, the man stumbled around in a daze before Naruto slammed the hammer down on the man's head. He crept through the rest of the base looking for anything useful. He found a large room with several computers, Naruto decided that the outcasts would never need them, and sealed them up along with the server they were connected to. He picked the door that he assumed was an armory, and sealed all the items inside; he stopped when he saw what seemed like a Chinese officer's sword. He looked closely and found that it was in perfect shape, and was made very well. He touched the blade and immediately pulled his hand back.  
"Electrical discharge? " It reminds me of the Raijin. Thought Naruto  
He put the blade on his back and left the room, raiding the medical area on his way up. He killed the three outcasts that were guarding the upper tier and climbed several sets of stairs before he got to a door, he found that the door was locked Naruto destroyed the door using the sledgehammer; it however was broken in the process.  
He created two clones and sent them to do their job; he had a surprise in store.  
Naruto got to the ground floor and activated another stealth boy, and crept through the decayed hallways. He found himself in what looked like an old office. He saw several outcasts roaming the area. He jumped off the second floor and slammed into one of them forcing him to the ground. He took out the shock sword and stabbed the outcast in the neck. Naruto killed the other two that were in the room. He saw one of his clones pop up on the floor he was just on. He waved towards him and the clone jumped down and took the armor off the corpses. He opened a door and saw 7 outcasts either sleeping or eating. Naruto froze when he saw one of them, the weapon he had given moira hanged off one outcasts belt who was sitting down, Anger rose from naruto in inhuman amounts, he grabbed both of his swords and snuck forward.  
He killed a outcast sitting across from the one with the weapon, and watched the other outcast swarm around him. Naruto stepped back and readied himself.  
"Casdin what happened?" Asked an outcast  
"I don't know he just fell down dead! " Yelled Casdin  
"This is fucked up man" said one outcast  
Naruto struck, killing the one that just spoke and quickly moved around killing the others that were standing by Casdin. Naruto sliced through the last outcast before turning off his stealth boy.  
Protector Casdin was furious this monster had just killed 6 outcasts without breaking a sweat.  
"Monster! What did you do that for?" Yelled Casdin  
Naruto was silent as he approached the man  
"GET BACK! WHAT DID I DO TO YOU!" Yelled Casdin as he pulled out the blaster  
Naruto stopped and sheathed one of his swords, and threw a knife at the blaster knocking it out of his hand. He approached slowly and grabbed Casdin with both hands lifting him up into the air, the armor was crushed under his grip.  
"WHAT DID YOU DO! ILL TELL YOU! YOU KILLED MY LOVER! OVER A GOD DAMN GUN! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN CIVIL AND ASKED HER BUT NO! YOU KILLED HER IN COLD BLOOD!" Yelled Naruto, his face full of anger, and hate.  
Casdin looked at Naruto and scoffed loudly "Such a weapon doesn't belong in the hands of a caveman. "  
Naruto's eyes furrowed and threw Casdin against the wall. He took out his shock sword and plunged it into his elbows and knees. He stabbed the sword through the armor into his kidneys, he watched with sick fascination as the man spasmed, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. He saw the mans last breath being exhaled. He fell to the ground and started to laugh.  
"Moira, I know you wouldn't approve, but what I did was right in my eyes." Naruto turned around when he heard his clones walk up behind him.  
"Everything ready? "  
"Not yet boss, we just need a few more minutes." Stated one of the clones  
Naruto nodded and said "Good when you finish meet me outside."  
"Yes sir!" Said the other clone  
Naruto walked out of the base, slightly happier, and relived. He had gotten his revenge.  
He saw his clones run out of the base and up to him they both gave him a scroll and vanished.  
Naruto smiled but it slowly turned to a smirk as he started to walk away. He was about 200 yards away when the fort exploded in a eruption of fire and rubble. To drive home his point he had set explosives on the support beams. Specially made seals attached to mines and grenades of all kinds.  
He ran towards Megaton never looking back, he had finished his mission.

(1) This Seal will refill any dirt that is taken away, so a grave robber doesn't get to her body.

AU:  
I won't update tomorrow but I will update Sunday. I have to plan the next few chapters out.  
And you guys think that I should have naruto face the Enclave? I have an idea, but I'm not sure.  
Also do you want to hear more about the lone wanderer? I have a few things planned but once again I'm not sure. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 of Seals gone wild

Well even if most of my reviews are from my friend Hades, I still get a butt load of hits and visitors so it evens out. Thank you to all the readers. Please see the AU at the bottom  
Hades: Thank you for your input it was nice to hear from you about my questions.

Naruto was looking at his ninjato with sadness; its metal was now warped and cracked. The seals he had put on it had finally finished the job. He sealed it away and took out his new sword. The Shock sword, it was very beautiful. "It usually isn't my style, but hey it's a good weapon, and it will be easy to repair, the hilt is the main part that is needed the blade is easily replaced with a regular blade. "  
He put the sword on his back angling it so it would come out cleanly.  
"I'll have to get another sledgehammer soon. Maybe the shop has one." Thought Naruto  
He arrived at Megaton in the early morning, he couldn't tell time, He never got a watch.  
He walked to the store and saw several people looking at the door. He looked at it and out that there was a sign there.  
"Due to Moira dying, Craterside Supply is currently closed."  
He heard the group talking, but when he heard one man he got furious  
"Pfff! Good riddance that bitch was annoying!" Said the man, not knowing Naruto walked up behind him.  
Naruto clasped the man by the shirt and the hem of his pants, lifted him up and threw him over the railing.  
He looked at the group and saw that they were scared.  
"You didn't see anything you got that! " Commanded Naruto  
"Yeah yeah sure man we didn't see anything he was a jackass anyway." Said the smart man, at least in Naruto's eyes.  
He walked to the door and opened it finding Jack sitting on a chair in the corner.  
"Jack?" Naruto asked  
"What? " Responded naruto  
"I did it Jack, the outcasts are dead. "  
Jack turned to Naruto with wide eyes and said "You attacked the outcast base! "  
"Yes and I killed all the outcasts, I then destroyed the base. I got my revenge; Moira will be able to rest now. "  
Jack looked on and smiled he then nodded and walked over to Naruto.  
"I know this is pretty sudden but…what about the store?" Said Jack  
"We will have to find someone who will be the merchant. " Naruto said  
"There isn't a lot of people who we can trust though" responded Jack  
"Well, What about Lucy West she seems trustworthy"  
Jack put his fingers on his chin and scratched it." Lucy? Yeah I think she used to be a Merchant a while back."  
"Well go offer her the job, god knows she needs it, She doesn't even work. "  
Jack nodded and walked out the door intent on finding Lucy West  
Naruto sighed and looked around He when behind the counter and searched for a weapon. He hit pay dirt when he found a sledgehammer. He put it on his back and left the store, making sure to lock it.  
He took out the two scrolls that he had gotten from his clones and pondered what he would do with the equipment.  
He would give the weapons to the shop, the armor and computers to the brotherhood. They would be able to use whatever the outcasts had, and scrap the paint off of the armor.  
Naruto left a note for Jack and left Megaton, in the direction of the citadel.  
"Hey Maybe Larissa will be there!" Thought naruto  
AN: SHOULD I SHOW THE LW MORE? :END AN

Naruto quickly made his way to the citadel; he was crossing a road when he heard  
"Hey Wastelander! Stop and submit to the Enclave!"  
Naruto turned and saw two people in power armor Naruto bolted off the road to find cover. He grabbed out a grenade and tossed it at the two men. He used their panic to escape. Naruto knew that he stood no chance against a heavily armored enemy without the element of surprise. He quickly arrived at the citadel and found that the guards at the gate were fighting with a squad of the metal armored men he just evaded. Naruto took out his sledgehammer and made his way around the squad. When he was in striking distance he struck one guy in the head making the helmet flatten like a pancake, He switched targets and smashed the hammer into the kidneys of another breaking through the power armor. He once again switched targets and struck the last one in the upper spine, effectively paralyzing him. He kicked the body to make sure it was dead; he found the man could move his head still. He took out a knife and cut the man's neck.  
Naruto walked to the gate, but stopped when he saw that one of the guards had fallen over. He jumped up on to the terrace and took off the man's helmet, and checked his pulse finding none he jumped down to ground and checked the other guard who was clutching her arm, he watched the guard take off the helmet and found that it was a woman. "Larissa? What are you doing here?" Naruto supported her and walked her to the courtyard. "Larissa are you ok?"  
"Yeah I'm fine just a searing flesh wound. " Relied Naruto  
He saw several paladins rush out of the doors and investigate.  
A medic ran towards him and helped support Larissa. They took her into the courtyard and walked to the medical area. He left the room quietly letting the robot and medic fix her up.  
He bumped into Elder Lyons as he turned to the stairwell.  
"Ahh Assassin, Welcome back" said Elder Lyons  
"Lyons who were those douchebags?" Naruto said  
"The Enclave" replied Elder Lyons "They came when the asshole who got by baby girl pregnant fixed the purifier" Naruto heard him whisper "God damn snake in the grass, I can't even prove it "  
Naruto relied "the Enclave? Who are they?"  
"There a group of purists, who hide behind the façade of being the US Government. You might have heard them on the Radio, telling the wasteland lies and false promises."  
"What do you mean by purists?" Asked Naruto  
"They lure waste landers in, check if there radiated and then kill them."  
Naruto looked disgusted and clenched his fists  
Elder Lyons looked in a daze and said "We have to fight them, but we don't have many men or supplies. We're running low on Power Armor, and medicine. We stand almost no chance against them. "  
Naruto's mind was in chaos, Fight the evil armored people, or don't and live. He sighed and said  
"I'll help anyway I can I can only offer my skills." Naruto then thought of the scroll full of armor and tech  
"Wait actually I have something else" Naruto said quickly cutting off the Elder  
Naruto took out his scroll and unsealed the armor and computers.  
Elder Lyons looked at the pile of black and red metal in front of him, while a nearby scribe was caressing the computers.  
"Assassin, What did you do?" Lyons said  
"They stepped over the line and pissed me off. They all died for what they did. "  
"Thank you for giving us all this technology, but if I may be so bold what did the outcasts do? "  
Naruto gave a far off look and said "They murdered my lover in cold blood, over a damn gun. "  
Elder Lyons gave Naruto a look of understanding; he too had lost a loved one.  
Naruto looked at Elder Lyons and said "Is there anywhere I can sleep, I need to rest and fix my armor I don't think it will hold up to those green guns." Naruto enficised his point when he tapped his armor and small pieces off it fell off.  
"Yes we do go to the courtyard and climb the stairs to your right. Its abandoned office space, I hope you don't mind."  
Naruto replied No I've sleep in worst places.  
Naruto left the base and climbed the nearby stairs, he opened the door and looked around the room  
"Wow this is a shit farm up here. "Naruto opened the office manager's door and found that it was a bit better than the office itself. He threw the desk and filing cabinets into the decrepit office, and unsealed his bed. He closed the door and took off his armor; he found that his armor was in more need of repair than he thought. Naruto took out a switchblade and got to work He carved a seal into the middle of the chest plate. He finished carving it and pushed a bit off chakra into the seal.  
He smiled when the seal got to work  
(The seal uses chakra to make material to fix the clothing)  
A dull grey metal slowly formed in the places that were damaged. He looked stunned when he saw several embedded bullets fall to the ground. He put the seal on the other pieces of armor and got the same results.  
He never tried the seal before, the scroll he got it from was from the Tetsu war, with specific directions to only use it when in emergency, the seal apparently put a lot of strain on clothes.  
He sighed as he put the armor back on, it felt better than before at least. He looked at the ground and saw that over twenty bullets were on the ground. He picked them up and sealed them away.  
Naruto got into bed and fell asleep.

(SURPRISE OMAKE SEAL)

Naruto look out a small packet and took out a picture.  
Is this your daughter and the so called snake in the grass? He said as he held up one of the less raunchy pictures.  
Elder Lyons grabbed the picture and smiled widely as he tucked the picture into the folds of his robe.  
It seems I owe you one Assassin.  
(SURPISE OMAKE OVER)

He woke up early and left his abode sealing the bed on the way out. He walked to the Medical room and smiled when he saw Larissa awake and talking to the robot. He walked up to her and said  
"Hey Larissa how are you doing? I thought you were at the Memorial. "  
"I'm doing fine Naruto I was transferred, how about you what have you been up to?"  
Naruto felt sadness grow but beat it down. "After my mission with the brotherhood, I headed to Megaton to see my friends, my lover while I was gone was murdered by Outcasts, and I retaliated."  
Larissa tried to grab Naruto in a hug but winced when she put pressure on her wound.  
"Are you ok Naruto?"  
"Yeah I'm fine now, I'm over it. "  
"Naruto don't lie…I may not know you much but you should know that women can detect repressed emotions from a mile away" she said shaking her finger  
Naruto gave her a cheesy smile, but suddenly turned the smile into a frown  
"I'm fine I'm just sad is all. Losing someone you love is hard. " Larissa leaned up and gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek. Naruto looked at her and smiled" I know you just did what you felt was right but thank you."  
"You're welcome Naruto" said Larissa  
Naruto nodded and said "If you need anything just ask" Naruto then gave her a wink  
"You Dream Assassin" Larissa replied  
(If you get this reference replace Assassin with General I will make sweet love to you HINT: R. WAR 1776)  
"What? " Asked Naruto genuinely confused "I just said that you can ask me for a favor"  
Larissa looked at him dumbly before looking away and saying "I'll see you later Naruto"  
"Yeah see you Larissa!" Naruto said as he left the Medical Ward  
Naruto decided that he would finally look further into his seal book; he had been reading the parts he had skipped.  
He looked at the next section  
BODY SEALS: Making life simpler by making you a living seal.  
Naruto sighed and red on  
Storage seals  
Naruto looked at the first seal and sighed Who ever made this book deserves to be killed Who fucking puts easy seals, then moderate, then extremely powerful, followed by easy seals.  
He quickly figured the seal out and decided that it would be useful for easy access to his various weapons. He dug into his pouch for his bottle of ink that was protected by a foam cushion. He found it and looked at it. His face fell  
There was a large crack streaming from the top to the bottom black ink staining the foam protection  
Naruto looked at the switchblade and sighed Guess I'm doing to the old fashioned way.  
Naruto proceeded to go emo for the sake of his weapons. He finished the seal quickly and wiped the blood off it check the seal. It isn't my best work but considering the circumstances its good enough.  
Naruto wrapped his hand in cloth and gave himself a stimpack  
(Nothing against Emo's, I just find it fascinating how they do it)  
(In my view, Stimpacks force instant healing making scars form. So seals work)

Ok This chapter is over

AU: Thank you for looking at my AU, I have a few questions  
Should Naruto get a new lover?  
Should I show the LW again, spreading his seed across the wasteland?  
After I finish this fic, should I make a Naruto/Oblivion fic? I have a idea or two but if i get a yes ill poll them on my next update. 


	13. Chapter 13

What's this…oh yeah its Chapter 13 of Seals gone wild!  
Hades: Thank you! Your praise is appreciated, your idea for the LW will be taken in consideration (don't be surprised if it happens) and thank you for your view on the Oblivion fic, I believe that almost all of them are either Dark brotherhood or putting a oblivion character into Naruto's world.  
StormFirestar: Thanks for responding!

AU: Thank you for viewing my fan fiction. I hope you review.  
PAIRING: THERE WONT BE ONE FOR A WHILE BUT THERE WILL BE THINGS THAT SOUND LIKE IT.

Start:

Naruto woke up to the sound of laser rifle fire. He shot out of bed and put his equipment on, he sealed his sword into his hand and ran out the door. He stopped when he saw that there was no threat, just incompetent initiates practicing. Naruto groaned and walked down the stairs, heading towards were Elder Lyons would most likely be. He found him talking to several knights.  
"Good Morning Elder Lyons" he said  
"Good Moring to you Assassin" replied the Elder  
"You got anything I can do? Kill Super mutants, Kill Enclave, Kill the Lone wanderer? " Naruto asked hopefully  
"While the last one is tempting, I want to kick his ass before killing him. "  
Naruto nodded and said "So what do you need me to do? " The elder rubbed his chin for several seconds before saying  
"There are dozens of Enclave check-points all over the wasteland but there's one in particular that has me worried. I'm not sure what they do there, but you can be sure that it's nothing good. Rothchild will give you the location, it's dangerous, but I'm sure you can handle it. "  
Naruto looked at Elder Lyons and said "Fine I'll leave as soon as I get the coordinates. "  
"Great, Make sure to find out what they're doing there and report back. "  
Naruto nodded and entered the Lab. He found Rothchild typing sporadically on his computer, he tapped him on the shoulder and Rothchild turned and said  
"Yes what do you need? "  
"Elder Lyons gave me a mission to some check-point that he's worried about, I need to know where it is"  
Scribe Rothchild took out a map and quickly wrote the location down and gave it to Naruto before continuing his typing.  
(Location is Fictional, I'm using this chapter to enhance the story and build hatred.)  
He left the lab quickly and then left the citadel heading towards the checkpoint.  
He traveled without incident for several hours.  
He stopped quickly when he heard talking  
"Sounds robotic or muffled like power armor." Naruto looked for the source and saw four enclave walking down the road following a robotic ball, the first enclave was dressed in a tan fatigues and the other 3 were dressed in power armor. Naruto smirked and took out his rifle.  
Naruto aimed at the first and only unarmored man and fired the bullet slammed out the back of the man's head leaving a crater the size of a fist. The Armored members of the enclave quickly spread out looking for him searching everywhere. Naruto reloaded quickly and fired at the nearest one. The bullet luckily went through the weakest part of the armor, the ears. He ducked when two green blobs flew overhead. Naruto reloaded and fired, missing them by a mile. Naruto put the rifle on his back and rushed over to the downed enclave, he picked the corpse up by its back and crouched using the man as a meat shield. He moved forward quickly, the two remaining enclave had stopped shooting when they realized they were shooting there comrade. When Naruto was a few feet away, he threw the melted body at the two, before stabbing them both with his shock sword.  
Naruto took the armor off them and sealed it into his scroll along with their weapons.  
He continued to his target and arrived around midnight. He scouted the check-point and found it well protected.  
Two Turrets, four Enclave, one sentry bot, and three people in white suits with orange masks.  
Naruto snuck closer and decided that the robot had to go first. Naruto waited for the robot to wheel itself out of the checkpoint before getting closer, when the robot stopped Naruto struck, stabbing the shock sword threw the robot's vital insides the electrical sparking inside. The robot spasmed for a few seconds before saying  
"Emerggeeennncyy Shuuuttdoooowwwnnn"  
Naruto attached a few mines to the robot and took cover. They would no doubt investigate.  
Three of the armored enclave ran out to investigate a few seconds later, there leader and the scientists staying back. Naruto watched as the three men got closer to the robot. They surrounded the robot and looked it over they didn't even realize that they set the mines off before.  
"BOOM"  
Naruto watched the tan fatigue's man get scared and yell at the people in the suits.  
Naruto having tooken out there main line of defense got closer, making sure to stay out of the way of the turrets he entered the makeshift barricade. He saw the officer talking into a radio. Naruto quickly moved towards the man  
"I repeat Project: London tower has been attacked send reinforcements" the man said. A few seconds past and then he said "Authorization code: 4510…" Naruto decided that this had gone on long enough and and cut his head off. He looked around to find the scientists and got confused when he couldn't find them  
"Where the fuck did they go!" Yelled naruto he then spotted a man hole in the ground and sighed "Typical" Naruto opened the manhole and was forced to dodge three laser blasts. Naruto quickly covered the manhole and took out a grenade, he opened the manhole once again and chucked the grenade down the manhole and heard "OH SHIT GRENADE!"  
He heard three screams. Naruto cautiously made his way down the ladder. He found that two of the scientists were in pieces while the third was lying in agony on the ground. Naruto kicked the laser pistol out of the man's reach and ripped the mask off.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Nothing we were just doing nothing! " Naruto easily detected the lie  
"Don't lie or you'll start losing body parts."  
"I telling the truth we were doing nothing here! "  
Naruto once again found the man lying; Naruto grabbed the man's hand and cut it off. He injected two stimpacks to stem the bleeding.  
"What were you doing here!"  
"OK OK, We were testing an experimental weapon!"  
"What is it?" Naruto asked quickly  
"It's a prototype Plasma rifle! It's like three times stronger than the normal one! "  
"Where is it?" Naruto asked  
"it's in a chest up top! " Replied the man desperately  
Naruto nodded and said "Thank you" Naruto then raised his sword  
The scientist quickly started to sputter "I told you I thought you said could live! "  
"I said no such thing" Naruto replied, he then lopped the man's head off, breathing in the smell of burnt blood wafting off the sword. He left the sewer and looked around for the chest that held the weapon, he quickly found it and a computer that from what naruto saw were directions on how to use it and built it. He sealed them and left the check point, he quickly ducked behind a rock when he saw a large flying vehicle fly overhead. He watched it land several yards away from the check point. He read the words Verti-bird on the side.

NINJA OMAKE ATTACK  
Naruto quickly moved towards the vehicle making sure the troops that got out didn't see him. He climbed the ramp that led inside and quickly dispatched the two drivers. Naruto pulled their bodies out of the cockpit and threw them out the ramp.  
He got into the cockpit and looked around "Well….this is pretty advanced…"Naruto started pressing buttons, the enclave that were outside were treated to the vehicles High beams, low beams, wipers, and horn before Naruto finally got the vehicle running. Naruto quickly took hold of the stick and ran over the advancing enclave, Naruto had a hard time flying it but he eventually arrived at the citadel  
RETREAT! THE NINJA OMAKE ATTACK ENDED IN DEFEAT!

Naruto quickly took out several grenades, a mine and some wonderglue. He then glued them all together into a bomb, he then snuck his way towards the vertibird, he stabbed the driver that was taking a smoke break, and attached the bomb to the inside. He hid the body behind the vertibird and retreated away.  
He saw the enclave soldiers poking and prodding the area, they only took the tags that were on the soldiers necks. They then returned to the Verti-bird, Naruto watched in anticipation.  
The vehicle was destroyed suddenly and spectacularly, pieces of the Vertibird were launched hundreds of feet before crashing roughly to the ground.  
Naruto smirked at the destruction and left the area, he had to show Elder Lyons what he had found.  
He quickly made his way back to the Citadel, avoiding the naked bodies of the enclave he had previously killed.  
He made good time and entered the courtyard around 3:00 pm, naruto quickly entered the lab and searched for Elder Lyons. He hit the jackpot when he found him and scribe Rothchild bickering next to a computer. He spent the next 10 minutes trying to stop them.  
"Hey Old guys!" Yelled Naruto clearly agitated from being brushed off (Guess where I got this!)  
They two men turned quickly and gave naruto a vicious glare.  
"Oh Hello Assassin, did your mission go well? "  
"Well I killed fifteen enclave and got you guys a present, so yeah it went pretty well." Replied Naruto looking coolly at his nails.  
"Well that's fifteen less that we have to work about, and would this present have anything to do with that they were going there? "  
"Yes" said Naruto as the took out his scroll and unsealed the items  
"Apparently the rifle is a prototype that's better than the original, the computer I found next to it, I'm guessing it has something to do with the rifle, So go wild." Naruto looked at Rothshild and started to laugh  
Rothchid had already took the rifle and had started to study it, several other scribes were looking on amazed.  
"I must thank you Assassin, this technology could give us an advantage on the Enclave"  
"You're Welcome Lyons" with that naruto turned and left the lab, making his way to the medical wing.  
He said hello to Larissa who was almost healed, and left promising to make her some of his wasteland ramen, apparently even now hospital food was horrible.  
He entered his office and unsealed his bed. Naruto carved seals on the inside and outside of the door. One of the several Luxury seals that the book held. The Ventilation seal was one of the easiest to preform out of the nine seals. He watched the seal get to work and vent out the dust that clouded the air. He created a clone and forced it into slavery, making to dust the office.  
( I don't Advocate Slavery! However hot female slaves that are willing to do anything…ehhhh…who knows if they weren't brainwashed and they actually liked what they were doing I'd advocate it. )  
He entered his room and fell asleep.  
he awoke to the clone shaking him roughly. Naruto in a act of retaliation killed his slave clone and got out of bed.  
He left his room and found that the ventilation seal had worked and his slave clone had done its job. The office looked good as about…a hundred years ago give or take.  
Naruto looked around and sighed "I really don't want to do it but…this place looks like shit."  
He created three clones and sent them to work tearing down some of the dividers, while the other two worked on cutting the destroyed desks into smaller pieces. He left the office and jumped off the stairs.  
He surprised two knights who were resting; he walked off ignoring their yelling.  
Naruto walked to the medical ward and found Larissa walking around testing out her arm.  
"Hey Larissa! How's your arm doing?"  
"Its good Naruto, I was just released" she replied rolling her shoulders  
"You want to get something to eat? " Asked Naruto  
"Sure! I have to stop at my bunk first; I need to repair my armor". She replied putting on the armor that wasn't destroyed  
He followed Larissa through the base. When she stopped and said "Get out of my bunk asshole!"  
"Larissa I've been waiting for a bunk for two fucking years! It's your turn for your back to fucking hurt!" Yelled the man who was lying down on Larissa's bed.  
Naruto saw that Larissa was furious; he decided to defuse the situation.  
"That's ok Larissa you can use the old office section. I'm living there now."  
Larissa looked at Naruto oddly and said "You're not going to rape me are you?"  
"What! No! I'm just being friendly." Naruto explained quickly  
"Relax Naruto I know you wouldn't do that" explained Larissa  
Naruto nodded and thought "Why can't women be simple like Moira was!"  
Larissa grabbed her possessions and followed Naruto to where he was living currently.  
He opened the door and let her in her first site was three clones working.  
Larissa dropped her bags in surprise and yelled "Holy Shit Who are they!"

Naruto looked and found that his clones were still working, the clones puffed out of existence quickly  
"Who are you talking about?" Asked Naruto trying to defuse the situation.  
"There were you's all over the place!" Larissa said her voice bathed in fear.  
"You're just imagining it I assure you Larissa." he said calmly  
She quickly calmed down and picked up her bags she walked over to one of the other corner offices and opened it. " Is this one ok?"  
"Yeah sure, do you have a bed to sleep on? "  
"Uhh no I don't." Larissa said her face clearly showing embarrassment, Naruto took pity on her and said  
"Don't worry I'll find you one, in the meantime use mine, make sure you take off your armor I don't want grease on it."  
Thanks! Larissa said happily

END CHAPTER….UHHHH….HMMMM…..13?...YEAH 13!

Thanks for reading for some reason this chapter is kind of bad in my opinion. What do you you think?

The Oblivion fic…I have a few idea's Two that stick out.  
1. Naruto travels to Tamriel (Elder Scrolls 4: Oblivion)  
2. Naruto learns about the Magic and weaponry from Tamriel  
Basically it depends on what world he stays in. There won't be any switching back and forth between worlds. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 of Seals gone mother flipping wild

Hades: You're the man! Thanks for reading and responding!  
arkard: Thanks for reviewing!

Slight rant: Why do people start multiple fics at the same time? Wouldn't it be easier to write one at a time? From what I've seen double tasking leads to abandonment.

Start:

Naruto woke up with a grown, he had a rough night.  
"God Damn my back!" Said Naruto as he tried to ease the pain with his hand  
Naruto got up and left the office trying to walk off his sore back.  
Naruto looked around the courtyard, he saw the initiates firing there weapons with reckless abandon Naruto squinted his eyes and thought "Why would they waste ammo like that?" he shrugged and pushed the thought away he walked down the stairs  
Naruto walked down to the lab and was surprised to find Rothchild and the same scribes leaning over a table, poking and prodding the same rifle.  
"Rothchild have you seen Elder Lyons?"  
Scribe Rothchild looked up and said" Uhhh Yeah he just went by a few minutes ago, I think he went up to the meeting room." Naruto nodded and said "Thanks" before he headed up to the meeting room, he dodged a woman with a giant hammer on her back and opened the door.  
Naruto saw elder Lyons talking to a group of paladins Elder Lyon?  
"…and I said that's not a laser pistol in my pants!" Said Elder Lyons, the group of paladins laughed loudly  
Naruto winced at the sound, laughter muffled by power armor sounded like a wounded animal to him.  
Elder Lyon's turned and quickly said "Oh I'm sorry assassin, did you need something?"  
Naruto nodded and said "I was looking to see if you had anything for me to do, apparently yesterday I didn't fill my quota of dirt bags."  
Elder Lyon's gave him a smile and a slight chuckle "Yes of course I'm sure I can dig something up for you. Just give me a few minutes"  
"Ok then…I guess I'll beat up some initiates outside or something. "  
"I would prefer that you didn't kill them Assassin, Go ask Paladin Vargas, he should have something for you to do. "  
Naruto nodded and approached the Paladin; the man turned to face Naruto and said  
"What do you want? "  
"Elder Lyons said you might have something for me to do?"  
Paladin Vargas nodded and said "Uhh yeah I got one or two, You've faced Deathclaws before right?"  
Naruto then got worried "Deathclaws, Oh yeah sure! Let the Assassin kill them! "  
"Yes I have, twice." Replied Naruto  
"Well we've had reports of the Enclave enslaving deathclaws lately with these odd devices they attach to their heads. We obviously need to find a way to stop them."  
"You get a control device; I'll get you a nice sum of caps for your trouble."  
Naruto nodded and said "Yeah whatever; I'll get it done"  
"Why am I doing missions for almost nothing?" Thought Naruto  
He quickly remembered and sighed "Oh yeah, it's the right thing to do. When I die I better fucking go to heaven! "  
Naruto left the base and climbed the stairs to his un-official house, he spotted Larissa stretching.  
"Good mourning Larissa, Did you sleep well? "  
"Good enough I suppose…your bed is really comfy, it's the first time I've ever slept with pillows or sheets." She said smiling brightly  
"I guess I'll try to find something a bit more…fluffy, I did find some lying around but they were pretty hard." Naruto explained  
"Yeah all the beds around here are hard, they've had to go through twenty years of punishment. "  
Naruto loved the bed…but. Naruto swore in his mind and thought "Damn me and my chivalry!"  
"Why don't you just keep the bed, I've slept on good beds all my life, I can live without it for a while. "  
Larissa smiled and said "Thanks Naruto you're the best!" She ran over and gave Naruto a big hug  
Naruto coughed loudly as Larissa slowly choked him  
"Larissa! Your c-choking me! Let go! He barely made out." Her metal forearms were digging into his back.  
"Oh I'm sorry naruto! I guess I don't know my own strength." Larissa said embarrassed  
"That's Ok but really you need to be careful you've done his twice now."  
"I'll work on it Naruto I promise" Larissa said her face showing dedication  
"You better!" He said with a playful tone  
Naruto grabbed his equipment and headed towards the door  
"Bye, I'll see you later"  
"Bye Naruto! Thanks again for the bed! "  
"You better be thankful" he said under his breath.  
He left the citadel heading towards the northeast.  
He walked over the water and got there quickly he saw that a hotel was nearby and saw dead body on the front porch. His curiosity peeked He entered slowly and saw a sight he would likely never forget.  
The same man he had saw two times before, was having sex with two women on a heart shaped bed. Naruto was getting slightly peeved "What kind of guy seduces women, gets them pregnant and leaves them?" Naruto snuck up on the man and chopped his neck, effectively knocking him out.  
"Girls get dressed; this guys a big asshole he's already got two or three women pregnant."  
The two women took off up the stairs and soon came down dressed in various forms of armor. They left the hotel the same way Naruto did. Naruto looked at the "Lone Wanderer" and said "Now what am I going to do with you?" He bound his hands and feet with ¼ inch wire and some rope. He tied him to a chair with a different set of knots and left the hotel. He had completed a "side" mission.  
Naruto walked around the outside of the hotel and found his target; he spotted the large cage that Paladin Vargas told him about around it, one armored solider and one officer. He hid himself in the shadows and crept closer, he took out a combat knife and got behind the armored solider. He quickly put him in a choke hold and sliced his neck, he gently let the man fall to the ground. He moved towards the officer and repeated the process, but instead of slicing the neck he stabbed the heart. He paused when he felt the hilt bounce off the skin. He looked down and blushed He had stabbed "her" in the breast. "I'm sorry ma'am! " He pulled the knife out and let the body fall to the ground. ( I guess the Enclave does have good genetics!) He searched her body for the key to the cage; he eventually found the key in the place where no man ever thinks to look. I should have known, Tsunade used to do the same thing with her sake and personal gambling machine key's.  
Naruto shook his head to get rid of the thought, he had to move on. Naruto then approached the cage and found that the Deathclaw was in a fury. Naruto un-sealed his sword and was about use it to stab the Deathclaw through the cage slots. He stopped "If I do this the thing on his head will be destroyed"  
Naruto swore loudly, the Deathclaw responded and slammed against the cage. He began to ponder how he would go about the situation his mind slowly and hesitantly went towards releasing the Deathclaw.  
Naruto sighed and took out the key he put it into the lock and turned. He jumped to the top back of the cage and waited for the Deathclaw to come out. He felt the cage shake as it grasped the cage by the sides; naruto took out his sledgehammer and tiptoed towards the front of the cage. He waited for the Deathclaw to show its torso, and struck. The hammer slammed into the beasts back, he heard several bones break inside and smiled but quickly lost it when the Deathclaw turned around and attempted to slash him in half. Naruto jumped back and saw the beasts hand punch threw the metal. Naruto took the opportunity to strike and hit the Deathclaw in the neck. He heard the Deathclaw start to wheeze and struggle, he silently waited for it to fall dead. When it finally went limp Naruto took precaution and used his knife to sever the spinal cord. Naruto quickly took the device off the Deathclaws head and leapt off the cage. He walked into the hotel and reacted instantly when he heard a gunshot he was forced to dodge the bullet. The "lone wanderer had somehow escaped his bindings and armed himself. The "lone wanderer" shot again and again forcing Naruto to dodge. When the "lone wanderer" was forced to reload Naruto raced forward, he wasn't expecting him to already have another weapon out. Naruto tried to dodge the next barrage of bullets, he wasn't so lucky and was hit several times in the legs and torso; the armor luckily stopped the bullets. He rolled away before pulling out his sword and charging, he sliced the assault rifle in half and stabbed the man in the stomach, the Lone wanderer fell to the ground and smiled widely he stabbed the man in the heel and was forced back by a explosion. (nuclear anomaly) By the time he could see again the "lone wanderer" was gone, Naruto sat up and looked himself over, luckily his equipment was unharmed, his legs however were pretty shot up. Naruto took out the medical supplies that he had kept from the outcast base. In total he used seven stimpacks, 4 of the 7 were used to mend the bones in his legs, the last three to heal the bullet holes. He took a med-x and stood up. "God what was that guy! He fucking took out a gun faster than I can take out my sword! And then he fucking exploded and survived." Naruto looked at the pieces of assault rifle on one half and the other there were several symbols. "This is oddly close to Japanese." He couldn't translate it however. He sealed the pieces into his scroll and left the hotel, heading towards the citadel.  
He made good time and quickly entered the courtyard before going down to the laboratory.  
He spotted Lyons and Rothchild talking to each other.  
He walked over and said "Elder Lyons!"  
"What Assassin me and Rothchild are busy." Elder Lyons said sternly  
"Paladin Vargas sent me to find a Deathclaw control device, I got one but I found someone." Naruto said as he set the device on the table.  
"Who did you find?" Asked Elder Lyons  
"I'll give you the short version, I found the lone wanderer raping two women, I knocked him unconscious, I got the device, I came back, and he had escaped. We fought for a while and I ended up flat on my back with several bullet holes, while the Lone wanderer only got a few stab wounds. "  
Elder Lyons frowned and said I didn't think that the boy could be so resilient.  
Elder Lyon's he's a fucking monster, he blew up and survived! He isn't Human!  
Then, his time in this wasteland is over He shows no interest in fixing the purifier; he has no use to anyone. I have a mission for you…Kill the Lone Wanderer!

(Do you know how homeless people stop their backs from hurting? They eat Kentucky fried chicken; you know the hard pieces at the top of the joints? That helps! )  
Omake:  
Naruto made three clones outside of a non-descript metro, he formed several hand signs and waited for their response, two of the clones looked baffled while the other being bolder than the others said "What was that?"  
He responded "On three Go! Damn it you guys! "  
Naruto then said "GO!"  
Naruto and his clones charged through the chain-link fence yelling "WDEA"  
They rushed forward and stacked (1) themselves next to a door and nodded to each other  
One clone had a sledgehammer and slammed the door open.  
They rushed through the open door and killed the two ghouls that were mixing things in a large container.  
They all said "Clear!" After they stabbed the ghouls several times over.  
"Search the place!" They searched the place and found evidence off drugs  
"Naruto! I found some Ultra-Jet! Its High grade stuff." The clone put the evidence in a bag and they all left the metro.  
(1) Stacked is a term for how police and military enter rooms, they stack themselves in a line outside and go in behind the first person.  
Omake Over

Hmmm Chapter 14 over…This year in English is going to suck, I'm now used to writing dialogue and stuff, but now I'll have to do essays and crap. 


	15. Chapter 15

Say What! Chapter 15!  
I made some changes to the ranks of the BOS. Nothing extreme though  
Hades: Thank you!

AU: I'm going after the LW now, don't work about the Purifier I gots it handled!

Start of Chapter 15

Naruto looked into Lyons eyes and saw how serious he was. Naruto nodded and said  
"Of course Elder Lyons, I'll leave immediately. "  
"Thank you Assassin" replied Elder Lyons putting his hand on Naruto's shoulder and then said "Your services to the brotherhood will never be forgotten. "  
"Thank you Elder Lyons." Naruto said  
Naruto excused himself and climbed the stairs to his barracks.  
"Hey Larissa you here?" yelled Naruto  
"Hello Naruto How did your mission go?" Larissa responded  
"Good I got it done, but I had a run in with the "lone wanderer" "  
"Sarah talks about him all the time, he sounds like a nice guy?" Said Larissa  
"Hell no! He's a total bastard! He's a lying murdering stealing ass wipe that seduces and or rapes women! He's nothing but scum!" He growled out  
"I'm sorry I didn't know! Sarah talks about him like he's a saint!" Larissa defended  
"Don't believe her, her mind is clouded by that man's lies." Naruto said fiercely He calmed down and grabbed his equipment and said "I'll see you later Larissa"  
"Yeah Bye" Naruto replied Larissa soberly  
Naruto left the citadel and started towards Megaton, whether or not he was there He had to say Hi to Jack.  
He followed the bank for miles before he reached the Super Duper Mart, the bloody sign was now a dull brown, Naruto smiled brightly and continued on towards Megaton. He arrived there around noon and entered the town, he smiled at the familiar sight, then quickly made his way towards the shop.  
He opened the door and asked" Is anyone here? "  
He heard a voice say "Yeah of course come on in."  
he shut the door behind him and saw Lucy West sitting at the counter, with Jack leaning in his corner.  
"Jack! How's it been? " Naruto asked excitedly  
"Naruto? Where have you been? "  
"I was with the Brotherhood, taking a few missions"  
Jack nodded and smiled he then said "So you doing ok for yourself? "  
"Yeah, got my own place at the citadel. What about the shop? "  
"The shops doing well! You must be Naruto; Jacks told me all about you. " Interrupted Lucy  
Naruto looked at her strangely and said "That's good"  
He looked back at jack and said "You wouldn't happen to know where the Lone wanderer is would you? "  
Jack rubbed his chin in silent before saying "Hmmm….well not really, I know he owns that house above the brass lantern, but other than that all I know is what the radio says."  
Naruto sighed and said "Thank you, I'll see you later Jack" he then left the shop heading towards the lone wanderer's house.  
He looked at the door and slyly looked around for anyone looking, he took out a bobby pin and picked the lock, he opened the door slowly and entered.  
He took out his sword and closed the door, as soon as the door closed fully Naruto heard an odd sound like that of a flame. Naruto looked around and saw that there was a robot on the second floor. Naruto got an idea and left the house without the robot seeing him. He closed the door and knocked three times, he heard the flame sound come closer in till it the door opened.  
"Hello, this is the Lone wanderer's house, how may I help you. (The LW threatened the robot so he wouldn't say his name)  
"I need to talk to the Lone Wanderer; do you know where he might be? "  
"The Lone Wanderer is not home right now if you want you can leave a message. "  
Naruto sighed as his plan failed "Well I guess it's time for plan B. " Naruto unsealed his sword and slashed the robot it slid off the armor but electricity sparked across the robots chassis for several seconds. Naruto smiled when the robot fell to the ground with a heavy thud. He pulled the robot inside and closed the door.  
Naruto searched the house he was surprised to find the walls and lockers full of weapons, and ammo; He sealed all of the equipment he found and headed up the stairs. He first searched the bedroom and  
He found the lone wanderer was pretty much out of his mind. There were pictures of women attached to the walls; some had X's through them. He sealed all of the things he found in his scroll, he entered the side room and instantly grew angry, there were helmets from the Brotherhood of steel piled neatly in the corner, and there tags hanging on the wall He frowned when he found several sets of combat armor with the words Reilly's Rangers on the back, Naruto grew angrier every minute The rangers from what he heard were some of the best merc's in the wasteland. "This asshole needs to die; he's obviously fucking crazy." Naruto sealed what was in the room into his scroll as well. He left the house quickly  
Naruto took most of the equipment to the shop and gave it to them, only keeping the energy weapons and power armor.  
Lucy West looked at Naruto strangely and said "Your giving this stuff to us for free? Why wouldn't you want to be paid? "  
"My payment is the fact that these weapons will help wastelanders protect themselves. "  
Naruto walked out of the shop and then towards the saloon. "Maybe someone there will know where that asshole is."  
He opened the door to Moriartys saloon and walked in waving the smoke out of his face he walked up to the bar and waited, not long after, a ghoul walked up and said "What you having Smooth skin?"  
"Ill have a Nuka-cola, and some information. "  
The ghoul grabbed a Nuka-cola while saying "By the way my names Gob. "  
"Well Gob about the information? "  
"What you looking for?" God asked leaning on the bar  
"I'm looking for the Lone Wanderer Have you seen him? "  
"I can't say I have, but I'm not the one who would really know Talk to Nova, she's slept with him."  
Naruto saw Gob point to a red headed woman in the corner. He walked over and said  
"Your Nova right?"  
"That's right honey, you looking for some…fun? "  
Naruto looked at her sternly and said "No I'm not I'm looking for information on someone you've "worked" with."  
"Who? I've slept with lots of people. " Naruto blinked at her bluntness but recovered and said  
"The Lone Wanderer."  
Nova straightened her back and said "The Lone Wanderer…oh how would I ever forget him… He's was my best customer, and the best in bed by far. Why you looking for him anyway? "  
"I'm just looking for him, I have a message from the brotherhood."  
"Oh, sorry but I haven't heard much lately but I heard a rumor from one of my previous customers that they saw him heading towards the Northeast maybe 4 or 5 hours ago. Naruto turned around and was about to leave when Nova coughed and held out her hand.  
Naruto took out a bunch of caps and put them in her open hand.  
He left the Bar and walked towards the lone wanderers house; he went inside and created two clones, one to stayed on the inside and the other the outside to follow him if he comes back. He left megaton, and headed northeast, he traveled for almost a day before finally thinking he had been lied to, he was about to turn back when he saw a chained compound in the middle of nowhere, Naruto approached slowly, making sure to stay hidden.  
He pushed the chain-link gate open and paused when he saw three bodies lying in the ground  
"All Guys? Looks like he's here " Naruto continued on making his way through the various shacks that the compound held, he entered a shack that was by itself and looked inside he almost threw up at the site, the bodies of three children were sitting in there school desks. He backed out of the shack and snuck towards the last and largest shack. Naruto opened the door, and entered quietly he searched the ground floor and found no one, then he climbed the stairs and frowned  
Three women were lying naked on mattresses, he checked there pulse and found them all dead, there arms and feet bound . Naruto created several clones and grabbed their bodies.  
He dug them all their own grave, in total he made nine graves, he gently put them into them and filled them up. He was shaken out of his thoughts when a clone ran up and yelled "Boss come check this out! "  
"What is it?" naruto said quickly  
"There's another one hanging on the fence I think he's alive! "  
Naruto rushed after the other clone and looked at the hanging man, he checked his pulse and found it very low. He was surprised when the man opened his eyes and said "Rivet city he's going after Strayer! You go…go….go…ahhh" with that the man died.  
Naruto cut the man down and buried him; he left the compound heading towards rivet city. He trekked through the wasteland heading south, he was forced to go around the ruins following the river bank all the way to Rivet city. He crossed the bridge and was confronted by a man in black combat armor the man yelled  
"State your business in Rivet city! "  
"I'm tracking a murder, I was told he was heading here, Does the name Strayer mean anything to you?"  
"Yes, he lives in the common house, he should be around here somewhere, is he the murderer? "  
"No, he's the one that's going to be murdered; did the Lone wanderer come by here?  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
Both men looked up to see a man fall from the tower, they winced when the body impacted with the water. They both ran over.  
The officer said "that's Strayer!" Naruto looked up to see a man looking down at them. Naruto rushed into the ship and started climbing, he reached the tower and looked around there was no sign of anyone, he saw a submachine gun laying on the floor, he looked over the side and saw a guard face down with blood pooling around him on the flight deck. Naruto growled loudly and said "Where did that asshole go! "  
Naruto was hit in the shoulder with a bullet a second later. He looked for the shooter and saw the Lone wanderer standing above the lookout tower. Naruto took out his last kunai and shuriken and threw them. The Kunai missed entirely but the shuriken sunk deep into his head. Naruto waited for him to fall over dead but recoiled in shock and disgust as the man ripped it out and threw it to the ground; he then pulled a stimpack out of his pocket and injected it.  
"Jesus Christ! "  
He heard the man say "Why do you interfere with my…quest?"  
Naruto responded "Killing innocent people is a mission to you! Is raping women also a mission?"  
"Yes a job's a job as for the rape? I may let my lust get the control of me, but who cares they love it!"  
Naruto took out his sword and jumped up to the mans level. He charged and slashed; the lone wanderer evaded quickly and took out a katana out of nowhere. Naruto's eyes widened, he got into a harder stance and readied himself. The Lone wanderer slashed, Naruto blocked every messy slash waiting for an opening, he didn't have to wait long, his form was repetitive. He flipped the sword out of the Wanderers hands and slashed him deeply in the chest.  
He was about to finish him off when he heard a shot. Naruto looked down and saw a steady trickle of blood flowing out of a hole in his chest, he turned around and saw a single man, dressed in a black trench coat with matching hat, he held a black scope less magnum with smoke billowing out of the barrel. Naruto's vision was fading fast, he grabbed the katana that the wanderer dropped and used all his chakra to perform a teqnique. " Shushin! " The Lone wanderer looked at the spot where naruto was and then at the man with a sick grin  
"I always knew it was a good idea to hire you, seems you always show up at the right time! "  
The faceless man responded with "That I do Wanderer, I'll take my leave. "With that the man disappeared  
The lone wanderer took out six more stimpacks and injected them into himself, he sighed in content before getting up and walking out of rivet city.

Somewhere else  
"Damn it! Why do I keep getting myself hurt!" Naruto berated himself  
He coughed and held his hand to his mouth he look down and winced when he saw blood spatter all over his hand. He wiped the blood off on his pants, and took out his medical equipment, he took out several stimpacks and started to heal himself, he quickly healed his wounds and wrapped them with bandages.  
Naruto sighed and held up the Katana that the lone wanderer had  
"It's a crappy replica of a samurai's version. Useless! "  
Naruto broke the blade in half with his hands showing that it was very brittle.  
Naruto got to his feet and tried to find "a exit, he quickly found one and left the room.  
"Maybe I should return to the Citadel? I suppose it's for the best."  
Naruto quickly made his way towards the citadel; he entered the courtyard and walked towards the lab. He found Elder Lyon's talking to some scribes, and from the looks of the chalkboard behind him…it was sex ed.  
"Elder Lyons!" Yelled Naruto  
"Assassin How is your mission going?"  
Naruto looked down and said "Not very good, I found him but I was surprised by his accomplice.  
He got away with a few cuts; I was shot in the chest."  
Elder Lyons looked at him with concern before saying "Did you heal alright?"  
Naruto nodded and said "Yes of course" Elder Lyons then said  
I know you weren't gone for long but did you get any information on him?  
"Yes, but telling you wouldn't be as influential as showing you. "  
With that Naruto unsealed all the items he had found at the Lone wanderer's house  
Elder Lyon's reached down and pulled up a handful of the tags, He frowned heavily before calling several scribes over.  
"Take all the tags and give them to Scribe Jamison" several other scribes came over and took the power armor, while a few more grabbed the weapons.  
Elder Lyons looked on as the scribes counted the tags, when they finished he frowned sadly "31 tags…Thank you Assassin for bringing them to us.  
No problem, and don't worry he will get what's coming to him soon enough. Naruto said with finality.

END

Yes the LW has a lot of Perks but I'm just trying so show how even one the strongest people can't face a person that has perks. And yes the There's an evil Stranger. I hope you liked it. I'm probably going to be able to finish the fic off before the end of October, November I will come out with the Oblivion fic.

Please Review…You get cookie's AND milk. Yummmm Virtual milk!

Omake:  
(this is timed around canon where Tsunade Jairiya and Orochimaru are fighting, You know with kabuto naruto shizune.  
Well anyway Here goes)

With one last attach Kabuto managed to cut Naruto's artery's, but he suffered a rasengan to the stomach "Shit this hurts" said Kabuto he was about to pass out when he felt warm, and started to glow.  
Orochimaru looked at Kabuto with a lusty gaze before having to block the Gama sennin's attack  
"Finally Kabuto's real form will be shown! "  
The glowing figure enlarged by over 3 feet before slowly fading What stood in place off Kabuto was a being, a new one. A large brown crustacean with scythe like arms stood on the large field  
"Kabutops! Kabutops!"The changed Kabuto charged Tsunade, his scythe's glowing with medical chakra. She was dead before hitting the ground. He missed Shizune cuz she's uber hot. And ran towards the giant snake the snake died quickly at the assault of Kabuto. Orochimaru and Jiariya died soon after as the being cut threw there soft flesh with ease.  
Kabuto was in a crazed rampage for 2 months before finally being confronted by a decent opponent  
Kabutops, which was what he called himself now, was cocky and allowed him the first hit. It soon led to his downfall as a small ball hit his outer shell. His life was now in the hands of one Ash Mutha Fucking Ketchum 


	16. Chapter 16

This is CHAPTER 15!  
Hades: Thanks for the review  
Fire: Thanks! I've had that Pokémon reference in my head for ever.  
Raven: …wow  
Start of the fic is here.

Naruto left the Lab and walked to his quarters.  
He opened the door entered and took a seat in an old computer chair. He pulled out his scroll and unsealed all of the items he didn't give to the brotherhood, he took the nuka-cola machine, and the Lab set. He grabbed the sofa and end tables as well.  
Naruto set them around the room and gave it a appraising eye.  
"Not bad actually…I still need a bed though" he said  
"You can always sleep with me Naruto" Larissa said  
Naruto whirled around and looked at Larissa, who had somehow snuck up on him.  
"No I'm fine Larissa I'll find a decent bed soon enough"  
"Well the offers there Naruto" she said sincerely  
"Thanks Larissa" Naruto said  
"So Uhh how did your mission go?" Larissa said trying to kill the tension  
"To sum up the last few days…It was shit, Pure shit. " Naruto said seriously  
Larissa looked slightly token back but responded "Well I'm sorry I guess? "  
"No need to be sorry…It was my fault I got my ass shot, or rather my chest shot. "  
"The Lone wanderer shot you in the chest?"  
"Pffff hell no! I was about to kill the Lone wanderer when some ass wipe shot me in the fucking back! "  
Larissa started to giggle, but it soon turned to full blown laughter before she said  
"I think you should stick to the shadows Naruto, you've been getting your ass kicked lately"  
Naruto looked at Larissa irritability and said "Well tell the asshole to go walk around a dark alley then! "  
"Don't get Snappy Naruto!"  
Naruto looked away in an attempt to ignore her.  
Larissa sighed and said "Well what are you doing next? "  
"I don't know, I have no idea where the Lone wanderer wandered off to." He said as he slumped in his chair, Larissa however had another idea and said  
"Why don't you go to the Mall for a while, It's apparently now a trading hub, after the super mutants were killed. "  
Naruto pondered the thought for several seconds before saying "Thank you; there might be someone there who knows him"  
"No problem Naruto!" Larissa patted naruto on the back and left the quarters.  
Naruto looked around and sat down on the couch, he laid down and fell asleep  
Larissa walked out the door and looked down to the courtyard and yelled  
Come on up Girls! Make sure to be quiet though. 

The next morning.

Naruto woke up at midnight; he chuckled at the sounds of snoring coming from Larissa's room. But froze when he couldn't move he looked down and saw a half-naked scribe lying on his chest. Naruto looked around his quarters and blinked before rubbing his eyes.  
The whole office was full of the female part of the brotherhood. Naruto quietly said Score! Before  
He got off the couch and put on his equipment; he left Larissa a note and left the citadel intent on going to the mall. He walked over the water and the metro, he followed them for two days before he finally arrived at the Mall, he was surprised to see a check point right before the chain gate that led to the Mall.  
"State you're Business for coming to the mall!" Yelled the guard  
"I'm just looking for some information." Said Naruto waving his hands protectively  
"whatever just don't fight anyone or your dead you got that!" Replied the guard  
Naruto passed the guard and flung the chain gate open before walking up the steps. He was surprised to see what had been done to the Mall. The Washington Monument now didn't have the large holes in it. The trenches were filled in and large huts and shacks were littered around, The various buildings surrounding the mall were now houses and shops. There were people with missile launchers on all the roofs. Along with them were several people with sniper rifles.  
He started to walk down the side walk  
He felt a hand brush by his pockets, and reacted by grabbing the hand hard, he looked at who tried to pick pocket him. A Woman barely in her twenties was kneeling on the ground in rags, he could clearly see that she was malnourished and on the verge of dying from radiation poisoning.  
The woman was squinting in pain as her hand was being crushed  
"Please sir I'm sorry Please don't kill me! "  
Naruto released her hand and turned around  
The woman fell the ground and started to cry  
Naruto quickly had to fight the urge to help "Chivalry you will not get me today!" he was losing the battle a few seconds later He finally lost and turned around. He took out a few hundred caps and threw them at the woman, luckily enough it hit her in the face. Naruto having just done his good deed for the day turned around as he heard the woman cheer at the caps that had been given to her.  
He continued walking in till he got to the bazaar, he found himself surrounded by countless people trying to sell their items. He waded through them quickly making his way towards a small bar. He sat down  
"What you having?" Asked the bartender  
"Nothing for right now, but I do have a few questions. " He relied  
"Questions cost money kid, you got caps?" asked the greedy man  
"Yes I do, now I'm looking for the Lone Wanderer you here any rumors lately? "  
Naruto didn't get an answer so he took out a bag of caps and put it on the bar. He saw the bartender grab the bag and shove it in his pocket.  
"From what I've heard he's been hangin' out with them ghouls. You know in the Museum of History. "  
Naruto nodded and asked "How long ago"  
The bartender rubbed his chin and said "Hmm I don't know about 2 two weeks ago. "  
Naruto once again nodded and said "Thanks"  
He left the bar and headed towards the history museum, he entered and was amazed at the sites A large boney creature stood 30 tall in the main room. He however remarked "Pf five seen bigger in the Forest of death!"  
He walked through the doors and was confronted by a ghoul.  
"What you doing here Smooth skin? "  
"I'm looking for someone"  
"Who you looking for?" asked the ghoul  
"The Lone wanderer" Naruto said calmly  
"Why do you need the Lone wanderer?"  
"I need to talk to him about something important Have you seen him? "  
"You missed him by a few hours actually, he was pretty paranoid he and Crowley left together"  
Naruto smiled brightly and said "Thank you for the information. "  
he thought to himself "I guess women's intuition is real. " thinking about Larissa  
Naruto asked around the museum to find out where they would have gone, he got his answer, Fort Constantine from an odd looking ghoul.  
Naruto got the forts location from a shady looking character in the bazaar outside. He left the mall heading towards the fort, as he entered the metro that would lead him out of the mall. He ran through the metro as fast as he could, but the various wastelanders and guards impeded his speed. He got to the wasteland in a hour, he however was saddened when he got out of the metro. The guards that were supposed to guard the entrance were lying on the ground blood pooled around there heads. He did his best to bury them and continued on. He traveled for a few miles before sensing someone; he quickly ducked to the ground he was right when a bullet passed over him he looked up and saw the man who had shot him before standing a few hundred feet away from him. Naruto pushed chakra into his feet and propelled him towards the man. Naurto was disoriented when the blinked and looked for the man he had disappeared Naruto searched using some chakra and came up with nothing  
Where did that fucker go? He yelled. He quickly continued on his way, he jumped off a cliff and his eyes widened, a gigantic white scorpion was laying in his way.  
"Holy shit!" That's a god damn big scorpion, naruto swore again when the scorpion turned towards him and snapped its claws, Naruto quickly dove away from the charging scorpion, He took out his sword and tried to cut through the bug's carapace, the sword however was deflected off the armor. Naruto sealed his sword away and took out his sledgehammer, and slammed it into the base of its tail. The bug screeched loudly while its claws tried helplessly to try and grab Naruto.  
He hit the base of the tail once again and broke through the armor causing a bright blue blood to pour out. Naruto hit the same place once again, which caused the tail to fall limply to the ground; he took this chance to slam the hammer into the bugs face. The scorpion writhed on the ground for a few minutes before finally falling dead. Naruto sighed loudly and said "Fuck the wasteland and its big ass demon animals!"  
He took out a piece of cloth and wiped the blue blood off the hammer. He sealed it away after it was clean and moved over to the corpse. He took out his combat knife and cut open the tip of the tail, green goo poured out on to the ground. Naruto looked around and found an old burnt up stick, he grabbed it and poked the pool of goo, and he was surprised to find it eating through the stick. Naruto looked at his combat knifes and found it in perfect condition.  
"Caustic poison in an organic being?" Naruto scooped up some of the poison and put it into the sheath of the combat knifes, he sheathed the knifes and pulled them out once again, a sheet of poison covered the blade.  
Naruto smirked and started off towards the fort once again.  
"Why do the big ass ones always find their way towards me?" Asked naruto to himself  
He quickly made his way towards the fort he was stopped however when he found the bodies of a outcast patrol. He took off one of their helmets checking how long ago they were killed  
"Jesus!" Naruto jumped back at the sight of the decayed head, or rather shriveled up head.  
Naruto paid no heed and continued on Jumping over the increasingly abundant amounts of rocky cliffs and other obstacles.  
He just got to the outskirts of the fort when he was forced to hide he looked from behind his cover and said "An outcast patrol? I thought I killed them!" Naruto said clearly angered  
Naruto unsealed his sword, using the rocks to get closer he got within 10 feet before he was detected.  
He struck fast cutting off one of the outcasts heads off; he moved quickly to his next target and cut upwards through the armpits cutting off the man's arm. Naruto kicked the last outcast to the ground and simply dragged the blade across the power armor, the electricity sparked off in arcs off lightning.  
"Is it me or am I getting better at kicking peoples asses? " he walked over the next hill and stopped dead in his tracks as the ground started to shake wildly, rocks falling from the cliffs forced Naruto to take cover. Naruto watched a huge cylinder shape with fire coming out of the bottom shoot up into the sky. He watched in for a few minutes as it soon disappeared in the night.  
Naruto looked out from cover and looked at the fort, he quickly swore as he found the fort was not un protected, several robots of every kind roamed the fort's grounds. Naruto hid himself and got to work  
"Fuck me!" He yelled into his head

OMAKE: The Wasteland Insurance helper 129 Aka Naruto

"Thank you for calling how may I help you?" Said Naruto into the phone  
"Uhhh this is the Wasteland insurance group right?" Said a woman  
"yes it is ma'am" relied Naruto  
"Well I'd like to make a claim, my basement is leaking and Mirelurks have moved in, could I get some help? "  
"I'm sorry ma'am we don't cover Mirelurk infestation, and as said in article 3, subsection 4, line 34 Any problem that is connected to something that is not covered is rendered void, and is such considered not covered. "  
Naruto hung up and sighed "Why is it that I have to be a desk jockey? "  
RING RING RING RING  
naruto answered the phone and said "This is the WIG how my I help you? "  
"My house got raided by raiders, they took everything! "  
"Calm down sir! " Said naruto  
"I am calm" said the man calmly  
"SIR CALM DOWN!" Yelled Naruto  
Silence was heard  
"Ok, let's see raiders" he said flipping through a book"…here we go. Where do you live? "  
"101 Shithole lane, West of Bethesda ruins"  
"Hmmm, did you notarize your belongings?" asked Naruto  
"Yes I did, it should be under Jack Hamler"  
"Hmmm let's see Jack, Jack, jack Hamler? Ok"  
"Let's see…"  
1 sofa :55 caps  
2 arm chairs: 50 caps  
1 bed: 20 caps  
1 set of pots and pans: 10 caps  
a refrigerator: 40 caps  
50 rounds of 32. Ammo: 50 caps  
a Hunting rifle: 100 caps  
2 combat knifes: 25 caps  
1 corpse of mother(dead for 7 years) 1 cap  
naruto read the last two items to himself 1 didlo"….a dildo?...What the fuck? " :200 caps  
3 sets of woman's underwear (lace): 100 caps  
"Sir do you have a wife? " Asked naruto  
"Uhhh No I don't why? " Said the man  
Naruto was silent for a while before saying  
"I'm sorry sir but men with panty fetishes are not covered. "  
"What! Your shitting me! "  
"Sorry sir" naruto then hung up  
"RING RING RING RING"  
Naruto picked the phone up and said  
"This is WIG what up? "  
"My clothes were stolen, I'm naked could you help me?"  
Naruto's eyes turned serious  
"Ma'am where are you! " he said with clear concern  
"I'm hiding in a house up by the Pomp estates!" Said the woman  
"Stay there I'm coming! " Naruto yelled as he ran out the door heading towards the woman in distress  
Maybe I should have told him that im surrounded by super mutants  
Needless to say Naruto fought through the mutants, and made sweet love to the woman. They got married and had 2 kids

AU: Sorry about the delay guys…but Advanced Biology isn't the easiest class, and while one might think that on the weekends I could write, My parents forced me into slave labor and put me to work on the family garden. 


	17. Chapter 17

This is CHAPTER 17  
Sorry this is late…I had a lot of stuff to do Please forgive!  
The next chapter will be out by Wednesday or Thursday  
That's for reviewing everyone that did.

Naruto searched through his scroll, trying to find something that could help him through the gauntlet of robots. He quickly found that something, a Stealth boy.  
Naruto strapped the stealth boy to his wrist and activated it, he made his way into the base He was forced to dive to the ground as a Mr. Gusty flew over his head, he got up and quietly moved over to a small cabin, and entered. He found it uninhabited He moved further into the cabin and crawled down to the basement he was surprised to find a door that in reality had no place being there. Naruto looked around the room and walked over to the corner, a dead ghoul was propped in the corner, Naruto touched the blood that had pooled on the floor and found it still warm. "This must be Mr. Crowley"  
Naruto entered the metal doorway and ventured further into the base; he smelt the stale air as he went through the base. He found the bases robot population decimated.  
He entered a long room and paused after he exited the doorway Naruto quickly turned around and threw his last shuriken. It spun threw the air and embedded itself into a man; the man grunted and pulled it out. He threw it to the ground and said  
"A metal star? Pathetic!" The man pulled out his pistol and aimed it towards Naruto.  
"Him again!" Naruto pressed a button on the door frame and moved quickly as the door closed. He unsealed his sword and waited for the door to open. It didn't open. He stiffened as he felt cold metal press into the back of his neck. "You're not the only one with tricks boy!" Said the man who had somehow appeared behind him. Naruto dropped to the ground and swept the man's legs from under him; the man fell hard, the pistol having hit the ground fired a round ricocheting around the room. He jumped out of the room as the man shot twice at him. Naruto created a clone and sent it out. The man killed the clone; Naruto had to think fast and quickly formulated a plan. Naruto berated himself for what he was about to do but did it anyway. Naruto stuck his hand out and felt the bullet rip through his hand he winced but got out of cover and charged the man. He slammed the man against the wall bringing his sword up to his neck he saw the man grin before hearing a click. The man looked down and swore "Fuck!" Naruto knew that the gun only held six rounds. Naruto stood still and looked into the man's eyes, they were full of fear.  
Naruto slit the man's neck and dropped his corpse to the ground, the man however tried to stem the flow of blood with his hands, it soon proved fruitless as blood slipped between his fingers. Naruto picked the man's fallen pistol and looked it over; he sealed it in his scroll and looked around the room.  
He continued on searching for the lone wanderer, he heard a dull metal on metal sound coming from up ahead and took out his sword ready to strike. He looked around the corner and saw a person who he guessed is the Lone wanderer, clad in a dull green power armor. Naruto quickly hid himself and waited patiently as the lone wanderer walked to the doorway. When he was just about to exit the room Naruto stuck catching him off guard, he forced him back into the room with another swipe, Naruto looked concerned when the electricity didn't act as it normally did, instead of sparking across the armor It controlled the current and sent it into the suit.  
"It must be able to use electricity to power itself." Naruto kicked the Lone wanderer further into the room and followed him in.  
"Why do you keep interfering! Did you not learn your lesson in Rivet city? "  
"I interfere because it's the right thing it do…and besides your little friend is dead."  
While Naruto couldn't see the lone wanderers face he knew that it was full of fear.  
The lone wanderer quickly got up and backed away, he took out his weapon, a 10mm Smg, the words Sydney's Ultra were printed on the side, he smirked as he brought it up. He however wasn't expecting Naruto to have closed the distance already. He then felt a sharp pain in the small of his back. The lone wanderer brought his hand to the bottom of his back and felt it.  
Naruto's sword had gone right through the Lone wanderer's armor.  
(cough) "You think you've won huh? Well you're wrong!" Just then the Lone wanderer put Naruto into a death hug and forcefully backed up into the giant console that was behind them. The swords electricity entered the machine. Naruto's eyes widened when he heard" Heavy Damage to Console Detected, Mainframe down, Intruders detected! Sensitive information damaged! Emergency Self Destruct initiating in 60 seconds! All personnel please leave now!"  
Naruto was thrown back by the lone wanderer, bringing the sword with him as he fell to the ground Naruto watched the Lone wanderer stagger around before catching himself and bolt out the door running towards the exit. Naruto quickly got up and followed him. He went through several rooms before making a quick turn and saw the lone wanderer exiting the base, Naruto quickly followed him out the door and gasped at what he saw.  
From floor to ceiling, Bombs like the one in Megaton were piled high.  
Naruto shook himself and continued after the Lone wanderer  
"T Minus: 30 seconds!" The automated voice said  
The lone wanderer quickly broke down a door that led to the outside; Naruto took the opportunity to jump at the man, as they connected he grabbed the lone wanderer in a bear hug and formed several seals before saying  
"Shushin!" Naruto transported the two of them a mile away, Naruto didn't stop there and once again preformed the same seals, Transporting them another mile.  
Naruto stumbled as he exited the technique and fell to the ground bringing the Lone wanderer with him.  
Naruto closed his eyes and rolled the lone wanderer on top of himself, using his body as a human shield.  
"Let me go!" Yelled the Lone wanderer  
Fort Constantine:  
"T Minus: 5 seconds."  
"I said Let me go asshole! "  
Naruto just kept his eyes closed and waited.  
He didn't have to wait long  
Naruto heard the lone wanderer scream loudly before all sound was drowned out by the massive shock wave.  
Naruto opened his eyes and sighed in relive  
"I'm alive?" Naruto said before pushing the Lone wanderer off of him.  
"I CANT SEE WHERE ARE YOU ASSHOLE!"  
Naruto got up and stared at the man, before kicking his helmet off. The lone wanderer's face, mainly the eyes, was burnt red, his eyes were now useless. Naruto picked him up and threw him over his shoulder  
Now where do I go? Naruto said scanning the wasteland He smirked when he spotted a small tent in the middle of a field. He moved towards the tent carefully making sure no one was watching, when he got to the tent he dropped the lone wanderer to the ground and searched the tent finding it abandoned He picked the Lone wanderer up again and threw him inside Naruto didn't even flinch when he heard a bone crack.  
"What are you going to do to me asshole!" Yelled the Lone wanderer  
"Shut up you piece of shit!" Naruto yelled back.  
"Fuck you, Fuck you and your family!"  
Naruto back handed the Lone wanderer harshly leaving a welt in the shape of his hand.  
The lone wanderer was quiet after that.  
Naruto tied the lone wanderer to a chair and sat down on another chair in front of him.  
"Ok Now tell me the code for the purifier." asked Naruto  
"Why! It's not like I have anything to live for!" The Lone wanderer yelled back  
"You tell me and I don't rip your fingers off." Naruto said simply  
Yeah Yeah whatever asshole you couldn't hurt a fly!  
Naruto looked at the lone wanderer and then looked around the tent he smiled when his eyes rested on a metal tool box.  
He walked over to the box and opened it.  
"I told you, you don't have the guts!" Yelled the lone wanderer  
"Guts?" Asked Naruto  
He pulled out a hammer and a pair of pliers and walked in front of the lone wanderer.  
"Well if you're not going to tell me now let's start slow."  
"What's your name? "  
"It's your mom! " Said the lone wanderer  
"Your mom likes it rough? What?" Said Naruto  
"FUCK YOU!" Yelled the Lone wanderer  
The lone wanderer shut his mouth quickly and didn't speak anymore  
Naruto knocked the man unconscious and looked at the device on his forearm, he looked at anything that could pertain to the purifier and soon found several possible codes a 3 digit code 21:6, a 4 digit code 4123, and a 6 digit code: 230948.  
Naruto took all the useful information he could find and decided to fiddle around with the device while the man was still unconscious.

OMAKE: Partially the funny parts are fake the history part is real.  
Naruto had done it he had finally killed the Lone wanderer; he stared at the corpse and sighed  
"What will I do now? "  
Naruto was about to answer himself when he suddenly felt a large tug on his mind.  
The tug turned to pain which resulted in him falling unconscious.  
Naruto woke up quickly and looked around and yelled "Konoha!"  
(With the Lone wanderer)  
"Now to find my father!" Yelled a young man, his clothes clean and pressed. On his belt was a simple 10mm pistol.  
(Real world)  
"GOD DAMN IT I FORGOT TO SAVE!...wait I have auto save…FUCK NO! I TURNED IT OFF! "  
(LW)  
"Wow look at those buildings there just frames now!" The boy said with wonder  
"Hey look a Playground!" He yelled as he ran towards a rather tempting merry go round.  
The boy played on the merry go round for over two hours before deciding to move on He saw a small ranch home and decided that it would do for the night.  
He entered and was quickly confronted by a woman.  
"What are you doing in my house!" Yelled the woman  
The boy looked around for anything to get out of the situation. He spotted alcohol laying around and quickly said "I was just hoping to share a drink with you!"  
The woman looked at him blankly before suddenly changing to a bright smile "Sure kid! I'd love to! "  
"My names silver by the way. What yours?" She asked as she grabbed out several bottles of whiskey and a few hits of jet.  
"My name is Kyle, I'm from the vault." He said as he took a bottle of whiskey and started to drink.  
"Really a vaulty? What it like in there?" Asked the woman  
Kyle watched the woman inhale something from a red canister.  
"It was fine…Uhh and what's that?"  
"This is jet kid can you handle it? "  
"Yeah of course!" He said  
Silver quickly gave Kyle a canister of jet and watched with interest as he inhaled it.  
"This is pretty good! " Said Kyle  
"Of course it is kid!" Said the woman as she inhaled 3 more jet, and chugging a bottle of whiskey. Kyle watched the woman stagger around before looked at him lustfully and saying "So you a virgin?"  
"Ah What!"  
Silver smiled and dragged Kyle into the next room.  
6 hours later  
Kyle walked out from the back of the room panting his eyes glazed over, Lust was rolling off of him.  
He grabbed a bottle of water and a knife. He chugged the bottle of water and said  
"How dare that bitch stop! I want more! She's going to continue or die! "  
The boy walked back into the room and raped the woman for a few hours before getting bored.  
He slit her neck and left the house.  
"I'll have to do that again!" he yelled He was a new man. He walked to megaton and started his quest.  
And that my friends is how a pure boy turned evil.

(In my opinion The LW hasn't been given what he's wanted in the vault now without his dad and in the wastelands. He thinks that he can have everything, he just happens to love sex.

Sorry this was late, I had a lot to do lately but rest assured the fic will be done by the end of October.  
The not saving thing had bitten me a lot. I'm walking the Waste's and a Deathclaw or something sneaks up on me and kills me. I've lost a shitload of experience from not saving. 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Hades: Thanks for reviewing! Yes the Pure Angel that was the LW was tainted by the black lust of the waste. The black harpy that was silver preyed upon young Kyle. By the way do you know Wayne Newton?  
Pyrocatboy: Thanks

Naruto had a blast fiddling with the Pip boy. He found a list that the Lone wanderer kept of his "conquests". I'll have to honor them somehow He took off the armor that the Lone wanderer was wearing and sealed it away. He continued messing with the pipboy when he suddenly stumbled upon something interesting.  
"Let's see…Oh Ho ho Vault files" Naruto flipped a few switches and played with the wiring for a while before smirking as the files opened.  
Naruto found the file containing two types of files a RPB and a SDM. Naruto clicked on the SDM file his eyes widened when the screen flashed before It displayed several words.  
"Pip boy Programing SDM activated; Self-Destruct Mode"  
Naruto bolted out of the tent he threw himself to the ground and waited for the explosion.  
BOOM!  
Naruto crawled through the tent to find out what happened to his Prisoner.  
The Lone wanderer was lying on the ground still unconscious, his right arm now missing.  
Naruto found some surgical tubing and tied the stump off before injecting several stimpacks. He watched in morbid fascination as the wound slowly started to close.  
When the blood stopped flowing Naruto got up and cleaned the tent of the gore, making extra sure to clean the bed he was going to sleep in. He put the bits and pieces outside  
The only remaining piece of the pip boy was a piece of the casing. The words Pip boy 2000 were printed on it.  
Naruto put it in his pocket and continued to clean up the bloody mess.  
"Maybe make a trophy out of it? Who knows" thought Naruto  
1 hour later  
Naruto had just finished cleaning when he heard a small mumble from behind him.  
Naruto walked over to the Lone wanderer and kicked him  
"FUCK!" Yelled the Wanderer as he cringed from the pain  
"Shut up" replied Naruto  
The two were quiet for a while before the Lone wanderer finally saw his arm  
"What did you do to my arm!" yelled the Lone wanderer  
"I fiddled with your pipboy while you were unconscious and somehow I activated a self-destruct mode.  
So yeah…your right arm is gone along with the pip boy. "  
The lone wanderer's eyes widened and then started to quiver; Naruto was surprised when he saw a tear stream down the man's face. Soon the tears turned to sobbing, Naruto watched the man cry over what he didn't know.  
"Shut up Crybaby! So fucking what! You never do anything good with yourself anyway." snapped Naruto  
"Fuck you I do plenty of good!" The lone wanderer yelled  
"What are you doing that's good? Rape and murder innocent women? Murdering children?"  
The lone wanderer had wiped his tears away he was about to respond but decided against it and didn't talk anymore.  
Naruto thought to himself "Tomorrow Ill lug this fag to the citadel." Naruto tied the lone wanderer up again and crawled into the bed, and quickly fell asleep

NEXT MORNING!

Naruto woke up and looked out the tent for any sign of danger, finding it clear he grabbed his equipment and kicked the sleeping man.  
The lone wanderer was dreaming of his usual things Rape and Sex. He was about to do the deed when he was suddenly awoken.  
"Fuck, I'm sleeping! Go away. Let me dream it was just getting good! "  
"Shut up and get ready were moving." Said Naruto as he put on his armor  
The lone wanderer leaned up with a bit of trouble "Why not just kill me? That's all that's going to happen to me anyway." He said as he watched Naruto grab something out of a medical box.  
I won't get the same satisfaction as someone else will. Naruto replied as he injected a Med-X into the Lone wanderer.  
"Whaaa?" Said the Lone wanderer drowsily, he quickly fell to sleep.  
Naruto bent down and slung the lone wanderer over his back; he then opened the tents flap and exited.  
Naruto traveled quickly, well quickly as he could with 170 pounds of dead weight on his back.  
He reached the Potomac and decided to set up camp for the night, luckily he found a old boarded up house to use.  
Naruto set the lone wanderer down and used one of his combat knifes to pry the boards off, when he got the last board off and opened the door he was forced to jump back as several radroaches scurried out of the house. Naruto picked the Lone wanderer up and jumped away all the while watching as over a hundred radroaches crawled out of the house.  
"How the hell did they survive in there?" Naruto asked  
He decided to check the back and found the reason why There was a large hole in the house large enough for radroaches but nothing else.  
Naruto took out a few grenades and chucked several into the hole, He then threw several into the mob of radroaches in the front. Naruto finished his assault by starting the house on fire. He ran back to the Lone wanderer and watched the house burn down, he was about to laugh at the radroaches that were running around on fire when one of the walls was blown out. Naruto saw a nightmare of a beast  
A gigantic radroach crawled out of the hole and scurried away.  
"Well damn!" Naruto said  
He picked the Lone wanderer up and walked to another house, This one however was uninhabited The houses decorating was lacking however It was decayed and literally falling apart.  
"Nice digs" naruto said sarcastically  
He decided to use the basement instead, he could just see the house falling when he was inside.  
"Let's see how crappy this basement is…"Naruto looked at the scene in front of him and said "Damn didn't expect a bar down here." Naruto found the basement in good condition including the bar which he noted was still stocked with alcohol. He searched the basement and found a bed in a back room and went to sleep leaving the lone wanderer lying on the bar.  
Next day:  
Naruto woke to the sound of crying He looked out from the back room and found the lone wanderer trying to open a bottle of beer. In his current condition he couldn't get the cap off without tipping the beer over.  
Naruto knocked the Lone wanderer out once again and dragged him out of the basement. He ate quickly and continued traveling. He made good time and arrived at the citadel before midnight.  
He walked through the courtyard doors and took in the familiar sight, this made Naruto all the more anxious about sleeping in his couch.  
He lugged the lone wanderer down to the laboratory and once again found Elder Lyons arguing with Scribe Rothchild.  
"Elder Lyons!" Yelled Naruto  
Elder Lyons turned around and said "Assassin your back…..Is that?"  
Naruto nodded and said "Yes it is Elder Lyons, missing an arm but overall ok."  
Elder Lyons gave the Lone wanderer a quick look before waving two knights over.  
"Take the Lone wanderer to the Prison and have…Who's in charge of the prison today?"  
"I think is Paladin Hades Today sir. "  
"Very well take the Lone wanderer to see Paladin Hades. "  
(I put my best reviewer in story a little If you want me to add more just ask)  
The two knights grabbed the Lone wanderer and dragged him away up the stairs, making sure to accidentally hit his head on every step.  
"Elder Lyons We can talk in the morning; I haven't had good food or sleep for the last few days."  
"Of course assassin, just make sure to report to Scribe Rothchild in the morning. "  
"Yeah sure" said Naruto  
He waved good night to Elder Lyons and climbed up to the courtyard he walked up the steps and entered what once was his quarters.  
He sighed when he saw the state of his couch.  
The couch which was dull gray was now covered in the sleeping bodies of three women.  
"I wish I was sleeping on the couch right now…covered in the half-naked bodies of women."  
Naruto sulked around the room looking for some where to sleep, he sadly found all the beds occupied.  
"I guess I'll talk with Larissa then. "  
Naruto heard almost all the women talking about the enclave; apparently they had just recently ordered reinforcements to the remaining checkpoints and bases.  
Naruto walked into what once was his room and found Larissa decked out in her power armor while polishing her laser rifle.  
"Hey Larissa" asked Naruto  
"Naruto! How did the mall go? "  
Naruto smiled and said "Great! I finally captured him."  
"Really that's great Naruto! You'll be helping us take out the Enclave now right? " Asked Larissa  
"Is the Enclave causing that much trouble for you?" questioned Naruto who was rather skeptical

Larissa nodded sadly and said "There isn't a day that I don't hear about one of my friends dying Naruto"  
Naruto looked at Larissa and gave her a sympathetic look before approached and giving her a hug.  
They both stayed silent for almost a minute before Naruto released and said  
"Don't give up Larissa; I know what it's like to lose friends It's not easy but there one thing that's certain they wouldn't want you to be sad. "  
Larissa nodded and said "Thanks for the talk Naruto"  
"Well I'd call it a sentence but whatever Your welcome" Naruto said with a small smile  
"So you looking for some place to sleep? Asked Larissa  
"Uhh Yeah My couch is occupied by your friends. "  
"Well I'm sorry The girls never get any privacy when in the barracks, here they can get out of there suits without having to worry about being leered at."  
Naruto nodded and said "It's alright It's not like there wasn't enough space. But I do wish I had my own place to sleep. "  
"Why don't you sleep with me?" Suggested Larissa  
Naruto stared at Larissa before blushing slightly  
Larissa looked at Naruto "Why is he blushing? ….oh" thought Larissa finally getting the joke  
"No No No Not that way! I mean we can sleep in the same bed. "  
Naruto chuckled for a second before replying "I knew what you meant I was just picking on you"  
"Well don't do that asshole! It's not funny!" Larissa said fiercely  
"yes it is Larissa admit it!" Naruto said in-between chuckles.  
Larissa Huffed loudly  
She blushed again when she heard the girls outside the room giggling like girls who have a secret  
NO CLIFFHANGER!  
Sorry guys this chapter is over, see you next time for the time being enjoy my Omakes  
PS: did you see the 511 manga? Its fucking fucked up, there fucking dressed in fucking toad costumes.  
(AU: In 5th grade sex ed the boys and girls were split, and we watched a movie about…stuff. After the movie the boys and girls got together and I was so paranoid when the girls started giggling, whispering, while looking at the boys. I told the teacher to stop them…yeah paranoid.)  
OMAKE:  
Why I didn't bring Orochimaru to the Wateland

"Ku ku ku ku I must have been transported forward in time This is wonderful this means I'm like 100000 years old! " Squealed Orochimaru  
"What should I do?" Asked Orochimaru He scanned the wasteland until he found a small figure in the distance. Orochimaru ran towards the figure and found that it was a little boy. Orochimaru attacked and stabbed the boy with his Kusnagi He was surprised when his slash was abruptly ended as the sword literally bounced off the boys skin.  
Orochimaru knocked the boy out and started to experiment  
He soon found that the body was immune to damage. He used in possession jutsu to take the boy's body over.  
From that day on Orochimaru wandered the wasteland masquerading as a small boy, killing all that stood in his way.  
OMAKE #2  
Naruto goes to Garyville

"So vault 108 huh?" Said naruto as he looked at the decrepit cog door. Usually shiny it was now rusted and breaking apart.  
Naruto explored the Vault for over an hour before stumbling across a section called  
"Cloning labs! Sweet! "  
Naruto busted threw the door and found himself surrounded by clones.  
"Gary? " Said one clone  
"I'm not Gary." Replied Naruto  
Naruto formed a few seals and transformed into a replica of the clones  
"Now I'm Gary! "  
"GARY!" Yelled the clones in unison  
With that the clones and Naruto got drunk and stoned.  
OMAKE #3

Naruto Plays Fallout

Naruto was looking through the new store that had just opened in town, apparently it has stuff from northern spring country.  
"So what should I buy? All this stuff looks really cool! "  
Naruto bought a thing called an X-box 360 and a game called Fallout 3.  
Naruto set the console up and started Fallout 3; he quickly got the hang of it.  
"Sweet! Level 5! " Yelled Naruto as he drank an energy drink.  
A few weeks later  
"FUCKING LEET! LEVEL 30!" Yelled Naruto  
Naruto has spent the last 5 weeks playing Fallout 3, Only getting up to get food or go to the bathroom.  
Naruto used to weigh 140 pounds, could bench 200, and could eat whatever he wanted without gaining weight. Now Naruto after weeks of overeating and no exercise was 160 pounds, and could only lift 150 pounds without breaking his back. He now only ate Shinobi Pockets, Red Tiger, Sunaino's Pizza, Kumo-Lay potato chips, and Iwa road ice cream.  
DISCLAIMER: PLAYING THE AWSOMENESS THAT IS FALLOUT 3 WILL NOT CAUSE WEIGHT GAIN, OR LOSS OF MUSCLE TISSUE. HOWEVER IF YOU HAVE A SEIZURE YOU MIGHT GET PARALIZED SO YEAH.

AU: NEXT update….is I think Sunday maybe Saturday if I'm lucky.  
Please be patient, I'm slow and stuff so yeah! I've had to put together 3 essays in 3 days so im sorta stressed. 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 of Seals gone wild  
If you're here for seals taking there tops off… get out!

Hades: Thanks ! I'm thinking of adding you more later on maybe for a mission but that will be next chapter, I'm glad you like my fic. And Wayne Newton is this famous guy from Las Vegas he's voice acting in Fallout: New Vegas. I hope you keep reviewing, and later on review my Oblivion fic(which I really haven't started yet)

Well…I left off kind of weird

Larissa quickly yelled out the door "Shut up! Don't make fun of me!" She then mouthed something, which as soon as she did the girls giggled again before dispersing around the room. What did she mouth? Well that simple…  
Larissa turned towards Naruto and closed the door behind her.  
"So why don't you get some sleep ok?" Suggested Larissa  
"Uh Yeah sure…Thanks" replied Naruto as he covered a yawn  
Naruto took off his armor, leaving him in his under clothes, which were now just a pair of black work pants and a white tank-top.  
Naruto took off his boots, and laid down on the bed he pulled the covers on top of him and settled into the plush matteress. He muttered "Lights? " Before starting to doze off. He didn't even feel Larissa climb in with him after she too took her armor off.  
Naruto had a wonderful night; In fact it was the best sleep of his life.  
He woke up with a jolt as he felt someone move on the bed.  
He settled down quickly when he recognized the someone as Larissa.  
"Larissa what you doing up?" Asked Naruto  
"I have guard duty soon, your welcome to join me if you want."  
Naruto scratched his head before saying "Uhh yeah sure just give me a minute."  
"I'll be in the courtyard, by the front doors. " Said Larissa as she opened the door  
Naruto quickly put on his armor, and stuffed his scroll safely in his pouch.  
He looked around for the time and quickly swore "5:00 AM! Jesus Christ! Why can't I get any sleep? "  
He got up and left the women's barracks. He hopped down to the ground and rushed over to the front doors, he saw Larissa fully decked out in her Power armor, her recently polished laser rifle resting on her shoulder.  
"Come on Naruto the shift change happened a few minutes ago!" Yelled Larissa  
The two left the courtyard and got into position at the giant gate, Naruto on the ground and Larissa on the balcony.  
They stood there for hours talking about nothing of much importance.  
"So Uhh Eat anything good lately Larissa?" Asked Naruto trying to pass time  
"I ran out of ingredients for your wasteland ramen, so not really" replied Larissa  
"I'll make you some later Ok…Uh what's that?" Asked Naruto as he pointed to a small shadow in the sky.  
"That's the Enclave They have been using there verti-birds even more now." sighed Larissa  
Naruto mind wandered for a while before he realized something  
"Oh Shit I was supposed to meet with Rothchild!" Yelled Naruto  
Larissa sighed loudly before sadly saying "Go on talk with Scribe Rothchild"  
"I'll be right back ok?"  
"Yeah yeah just go" Larissa said irritability  
Naruto quickly rushed into the courtyard and then the lab he found Rothchild at a computer.  
"Uhhh Scribe Rothchild Elder Lyons wanted me to tell you about the mission? "  
"Yes of course…"Rothchild paused for a second before saying "Go on."  
"Well…"With that naruto told scribe Rothchild his story making sure to give him the codes and the data he got from the Pip-boy.  
"This data will be useful Assassin" Rothchild said as he nodded "What happened to the pip-boy?"  
Naruto looked sheepish before digging in his pocket, after a while of shifting around the contents of his pocket he finally pulled out the small piece of plastic.  
"Here this is what's left, I'm planning on using it as trophy."  
"That's a shame…The pip-boy is something I've always wanted to study. " Said Rothchild sadly  
"Well you win some and lose some I suppose." Replied Naruto, He put the scrap of plastic into his pocket once again  
"So what next?" Asked Naruto Scribe Rothchild quickly replied  
"Elder Lyons wanted to speak to you, he should be in his room. "  
Naruto quickly thought "His room…Sounds fishy to me I hope he isn't going through the pedophile phase "  
(I've seen Elder Lyons in bed with a male scribe before…It was F'ed up…well so would him being in bed with a girl…PEDO ALERT)  
Naruto left the lab in the direction of the B-wing where Elder Lyons room was located  
He arrived at his room and knocked three times. He looked at the two guards and asked  
"Is he in there? "  
The guards nodded and one said "He can't hear very well anymore… we tried to find him a hearing aid…but finding hearing aids is literally impossible Not to mention the tiny ass batteries that they need. "  
Naruto looked at the Paladin strangely before looking back at the door. He reared his foot back and busted the door down; unluckily enough Elder Lyons was caught in the aftermath.  
"Oh shit that's not good" whispered Naruto  
He rushed over and picked the Elder up off the ground.  
"Uhh you Ok elder Lyons?" Asked Naruto  
He heard no answer.  
The Paladin from before looked from his post and sighed before he said  
"Elder Lyons stop faking it, we all know your just doing this to get out of the meeting later this evening. "  
Elder Lyons got to his feet and said "Paladin…welcome back to knighthood."  
The Super Knight swore loudly before returning to his post  
(SUPER KNIGHT: In high school seniors who are held back are called Super Seniors)  
"What do you need Assassin?" Asked Elder Lyons  
"Rothchild said you wanted to see me" replied Naruto  
Elder Lyons gave Naruto a far off look before saying "Yes, sense the lone wanderer never acquired the GECK we need someone to go get It."  
"Am I doing it alone?" Asked Naruto cautiously  
"You can, but if you want you can take a few paladins with you. He paused for a second and said "Why don't you take Paladin Tavers with you? "  
"Who's that?" Asked Naruto  
"For a person who lived with her you sure don't know much about her do you?" Replied Elder Lyons with a smirk  
"Larissa?" Naruto Guessed Elder Lyons nodded  
"Oh well I guess I should have asked her for her last name Huh? "  
Elder Lyons nodded again and said "I'll give her the orders tomorrow, make sure you're ready." With that Elder Lyons dusted his blue robes off and walked over the rubble that once was the door and out the doorframe. Naruto left behind him and went to the courtyard; he found a secluded area and took out his weapons, His sword, sledgehammer and his rifle. He took the sword and turned off the electricity; he took out another Chinese sword and removed the blade. He took out the blade from the shock sword and replaced it with the other blade. He then sharpened the blade with a whet stone before turning the electricity back on.  
He took a few swings, finding it to his liking he sealed it back into his arm.  
Naruto scanned over his other two weapons and found them in good condition he sealed them into his scroll.  
"Maybe some wasteland ramen tonight? Larissa would like that…but so would all the other girls…" with that Naruto picked himself off the ground and walked back to the woman's barracks.

I know the story sounds cheesy and all but please bear with me…I'm suffering in school, not in grades either.  
AU: Sorry about the wait…Don't murder my mom!

Thus ends chapter 19, Chapter 20…will be out MAYBE around Sunday. 


	20. Chapter 20

Naruto/Fallout chapter #20 Seals Gone Wild  
Lets get this party started…again.

Hades: Thanks for the review Answers to your questions about J-dog and burke  
Burke never got the chance to ask…Kyle was too busy with Nova, While J-dog…He was never contacted by Kyle due to Kyles Lust.  
The other questions will be answered later.

CHAPTER 20:

Naruto sighed loudly as he left the barracks the sounds of chatting women could be heard even with the door closed. "Jesus! How can they eat so much? Over 50 pounds of food!"  
Naruto breathed the fresh air deeply and once again sighed and walked back inside and grabbed his equipment. "I'm not getting any sleep here tonight" he said sadly as he walked down the stairs. He sat down on the ground and leaned against a wall, he fell asleep quickly.

He woke up early and got ready. He checked his equipment and stocked up on some food. "I really need a vacation!" Naruto said with need.  
"You can have one after the mission Naruto" he heard a voice say from behind him. Naruto turned and found Larissa clad in her power armor. "You ready for the mission Larissa?" Larissa nodded and said "Sure am we can leave in a hour or so make sure your ready Ok."  
Naruto walked into the courtyard and finished getting ready Larissa followed him out and they both left the citadel in the direction of Vault 87. They traveled quickly, thankfully not encountering any problems.  
Naruto and Larissa looked over the wasteland at the entrance of vault 87, They however were stopped in their attempt to reach it when they ran into a big problem. The bodies of dozens of creatures lay dead across the entrance ranging from radscorpians to humans. Naruto created a clone and sent it forward.  
Larissa's eyes widened when she saw the clone she quickly asked "What is that!" Naruto responded coolly "What's what? There's nothing there." Larissa exploded "You can't see the you walking towards the vault?" She yelled "Me?" he asked  
"Yes you!" She yelled once again Naruto winced when he felt the clone pop he thought "Radiation? "  
"I don't think we can get in this way…we'll have to find another way in. "  
"Why there's the front entrance?" Naruto responded quickly "There's radiation surrounding this area it's too dangerous for us to go through. "  
"How much is too much?" Asked Larissa  
"You would die within three seconds" Naruto said flatly  
Larissa looked shocked before saying "Yeah let's find another way in shall we?"  
Naruto nodded and they both started to search they eventually found a small hatch like entrance a few hundred feet behind the main entrance.  
Naruto took out his sledge hammer and knocked the rusty handle off. He used his hand to unlock it and opened it slowly. Larissa followed Naruto inside; they quietly moved into the vault and started to search for the GECK. "GRUNT!" They both froze when they heard the grunting of a super mutant, Larissa took out her laser rifle while Naruto took out his sledgehammer once again. They approached and found two super mutant's man handling a unconscious man above a vat of green goo. "Make one of us Now Right Brother" said one mutant The other responded "Yes brother!" As soon as the words passed from the mutants lips a laser bolt hit one of them in between the eyes. The other mutant didn't have time to react as its skull was turned to mush. Naruto shook the bits of brain off the hammer and turned to Larissa "What should we do? " "Well for starters I think destroying this vat would be a good step." Naruto nodded and pulled out a plasma grenade "This should destroy this stuff right? " Larissa nodded as she picked the captive up and took him into another room. Naruto took out another grenade and pushed the button on both. He then chucked them both into the vat and ran out of the room. The plasma grenades detonated and ripped the vat to pieces while vaporizing the goo that was held inside. Naruto and Larissa took the unconscious man and put him outside making sure he was out of sight and protected by the weather they then both returned to the vault in search of the GECK. They explored the vault for hours, killing over 20 super mutants and several centaurs. They both stopped when they encountered the oddest thing that had ever happened to either of them…other than time travel of course, A large mutant was speaking to them threw a plate glass window. "Uhh HELLO ANYONE THERE? YOU GUYS HEY HELLO! COULD YOU COME TALK TO ME? " Asked the mutant  
Larissa gave Naruto a look before she walked away Naruto approached and began to speak threw the intercom. "Hi who are you? "  
"I'm Fawkes What is your name friend? " Asked the now named Fawkes  
"Naruto…"Naruto said slowly  
Fawkes looked interested before replying "That sounds Japanese…you wouldn't happen to be Japanese would you?" Naruto nodded slightly before saying "Uhh what are you?"  
"I'm a Meta human or a Super mutant as you would call me-"  
"But you can talk normally" interrupted Naruto  
"I'm apparently special…I was locked up in her because of my odd behavior. " Fawkes said slightly sad  
Naruto responded quickly and asked "So you don't eat human flesh? "  
"I don't like to eat it but I have eaten it…"Fawkes said solemnly  
Naruto nodded "So you want out? " Just them Larissa poked her head from around the corner and whispered "Just leave him! He's not human! "  
"Larissa he doesn't sound that bad We should give him a chance"  
Fawkes then spoke up "Why are you here friends? "  
"We're looking for the GECK, If you know what that is"  
"The GECK…Yes the GECK I can show you the way if you want? "  
Naruto nodded and swung his hammer into the window breaking it into pieces. Fawkes clumsily crawled through the opening and led them to the geck. They saw the pure power that Fawkes possessed his sledge hammer allowed him to break through the skulls of his brethren with ease. Having gone through several mutant infested rooms. When Fawkes got the geck for them he went his own way. Naruto and Larissa left out the door they came in and started back towards the Citadel. They man from before was gone so they continued on. They didn't make it far before they heard the telltale sign of a Verti-bird. They both dived to the ground when a hail laser bolts hit the ground around them. Naruto gave Larissa the GECK and said "Take this and run to the Citadel I'll hold them off." Larissa nodded slowly before she ran off in the direction of the citadel. Naruto used a little chakra and jumped up to the verti-bird. He took out his sword and plunged in into the side doors latch effectively burning it off. He slid the door open and found himself face to face with a enclave solider ready to fire. Naruto acted quickly and grabbed the man's arm and pulled him out the door. Naruto watched the man fall to the ground. He climbed in and killed the two pilots. He took control and clumsily drove it towards the citadel he stopped to pick Larissa up but when he did he pressed the self-destruct button. Larissa gave Naruto a fierce look before sighing and saying "Why are you so stupid Naruto? I mean really…How can you be so dumb as to press the red button? " Naruto looked down and said "I'm sorry…" She huffed again and turned away thinking to herself. "We could have used that"  
Eventually Larissa forgave Naruto and they both moved towards the citadel. They dodged a few patrols of enclave and eventually arrived at the citadel. Naruto and Larissa walked into the courtyard and continued down to the lab. They saw Scribe Rothchild tinkering with a panel on the foot of the giant robot. Naruto poked him on the shoulder and waited for the man to turn around. Rothchild turned around a few minutes later "What do you need I thought you were going after the GECK?" He asked as he closed the panel. He got up and walked over to the computer and pressed a few keys. "We got the GECK already…we were gone for nearly 2 days." Rothchild looked at them puzzled before finally speaking once again "I must have been too engrossed in my break through that I lost track of time" Naruto and Larissa then heard a large growling. "Oh must have neglected to eat…"He waved to another scribe and whispered in his ear before turning back to the duo. "May I see the Geck? "  
Larissa took off her top armor and pulled out a small case. She handed the case to Rothchild and put her armor back on. Naruto didn't realize he had been staring at her…rather…luscious assets until Rothchild have a warning signal.  
(Man Law #88: Ifth thou self stareth at the bosom of a fair maiden, A warning sign must be showeth by the nearest man.)

Naruto luckily looked away in time before Larissa could reprimand him for looking at her like that.  
Scribe Rothchild looked at the Geck with careful eyes. He opened the case and just as quickly closed it.  
He walked over to an intercom and spoke a few words into it. They heard a mumble back and watched Rothchild put the geck in a small safe.  
"Our next step is to take back the Purifier and then start it up. I just called Elder Lyons and the Lyons pride for a meeting Come there waiting in the conference room. " The three of them walked up to the conference room and walked in. They saw the entirety of the Lyons pride and several high ranking Paladins. Naruto however only saw one person…the Lone wanderer sat in the corner seemingly alone. Naruto quickly turned from calm to raging mad. He was about to kick the Lone wanderer when a pregnant woman ran in front of him. " Stop Don't hurt him! " Naruto quickly guessed that the woman was Elder Lyons only daughter. Sarah Lyons. Naruto looked front the woman to Elder Lyons and gave him a What the fuck look. Elder Lyons quickly got Naruto's confusion and spoke up "My daughter Sarah pleaded that he be let to live; I had Paladin Hades" A paladin raised his head and said "What!" Nothing! " Elder Lyons said quickly The same Paladin looked around and said" Ok sorry" As I was saying he put a slave bracelet and anklet on him so if he does anything wrong. Elder Lyons exaggerated an explosion with his hands. Naruto noticed the Lone wanderer flinch when he did so. Naruto settled down after hearing the explanation and sat down in a nearby chair.  
They talked for nearly 4 hours mainly about the purifier and how they were going to attack it.  
"Scribe Rothchild Is the Robot ready?" Asked Elder Lyons  
"Well I suppose but we haven't run any major tests and the energy problem is only partially fixed. The weapons systems ok but the targeting systems are not calibrated yet. "  
When will it be ready? The Elder asked  
"3 to 4 days and even then it will only be able to run for a few hours. "  
"That should be long enough…get the robot ready. "

Sorry for the delay…schoo…mafia wars…and Death note.

My friend got me into it somehow…its pretty good. It's pretty dark though at points.  
I'm currently on episode 20…but haven't been able to find a reliable player.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Whatever

This is a note to my viewers…  
I thank you for your time so far and I hope to continue on.  
For the critics I thank you for your input and I really hope I can improve on this story(or redo it)  
I have a question however  
Should I "extend" the story into the Mojave Wasteland? I have a few ideas for that that may actually work and give the story a real plot.  
I will be finishing this story this chapter and will probably not continue on any Fallout:3 fictions.

They woke up early to prepare for their upcoming mission, Larissa repaired and polished her armor and weapons while Naruto sharpened his blades and stocked up with grenades. They assembled in the courtyard with 15 paladins and close to 30 knights. After they were briefed on their mission by Paladin Gunny they watched the giant crane lift the robot from the lab and set it outside the gates. The group made their way outside the citadel and walked towards the Jefferson memorial as the robot began to prep its electronics.

They surprisingly found little resistance They were half way across the bridge when one Knight spoke up.  
"I thought that the enclave would have attacked us by now?"

"Maybe were just too bad ass for them!" Yelled a Paladin

Just then that same Paladins head turned to red dust as a beam flew right through his helmet. The group took cover behind the deserted vehicles that littered the bridge.

"They have scoped laser rifles?" Yelled a Knight  
Naruto looked from his cover and saw three enclave clad in pitch black power armor all with scoped laser rifles. Naruto was forced to duck when a beam flew past his head.

Naruto turned to a nearby paladin and asked "…Is the robot ready to move?"  
A paladin quickly replied "Affirmative! Liberty Prime is online!"

"Send it forward We don't have time to deal with this."

A knight quickly got up and raced back to the citadel to relay the orders his escape however was cut short when a laser beam burnt a hole through his helmet. The knight was dead before he hit the ground.

"Ok let's try this again" Naruto said staring at the fallen knight  
He looked around before pointing to another knight

"You Knight! On three run You'll be covered so don't worry."

The Knight nodded

Naruto raised his hand and and added 1 every second  
As soon as he raised the third finger the knight began running and the rest of the group got out of cover and let loose on the Enclave. One of the enclave soldiers  
was hit in the junction between his helmet and his armor. The paladin that had hit him started to cheer when the they heard the same Enclave roar before charging full speed towards the group. The Black Enclave was on the group before they knew it, The Black solider (not racist) raised his fist and slammed it into the helmet of the paladin that shot him. The group would have laughed at the suicidal Enclave solider, but they froze solid when the man's fist slammed through the Paladins helmet. Naruto acted quickly and lopped the soldiers head off. The other Black Soldiers who had watched there comrade charge forward started to advance. They didn't get far before a car slammed into the both of them. The group looked back and saw Optim…uhhh…Liberty Prime walking slowly towards them.

They waited for the robot to go out in front of them and then followed behind it. Naruto stayed back and looked at the severed helmet. Naruto grabbed the head and ripped the helmet off. He looked at the face oddly "A Woman? I thought the Enclave were sexist?" Naruto quickly through threw the thought away and tossed the head over the side of the bridge and continued on. He caught up with the group quickly and continued running with them. They could barely keep up with the old world robot as it easily destroyed the enclave's defenses and paved the way towards the Memorial. The group looked on in fascination as the robot destroyed verti-birds and the enclave barricades with its blue lasers. The group quickly reached the memorial and surrounded the entrance. Naruto and four paladins went in and began to make their way towards the rotunda. They killed a few guards before bursting into the rotunda. Naruto sliced a few enclave scientists as they tried to run away. Naruto climbed up to the large device and leaned against a counter. The paladins rounded up the remaining scientists and tied them up. The rest of the group arrived a few minutes later. With the Memorial re-taken Naruto and the group set up around the building and waited for the scribes to arrive.

Naruto looked at himself in a nearby mirror and sighed "I've gone so far…In so little time. I have to get away from all this for a while…"

4 hours later

The scribes had quickly installed the GECK and were about to activate the purifier when Larissa entered the Rotunda. Naruto looked away from the scribes fiddling with the console and looked at her.

"Your just in time Larissa…the scribes are about to activate the purifier."

Larissa nodded and replied "I always admired the people who started this project…Now their dreams will finally come true."

Naruto nodded at her statement and continued to watch the scribes

A few minutes later the scribes had finished calibrating the machine and were about to start the purifier.

Naruto started to smile at what was about to happen It grew larger as he saw the scribes typing in the code. With a loud whirling sound and the rushing of water the purifier started up. Naruto now had a full blown grin.

END

And so it finally ends, and sorry for the extremely short chapter

Now I know you may want to know what happened after the end, so if you want to know just PM me and I'll write up an epilogue along with an extra chapter that will entail his adventures through a DLC of your choice. (Pitt)(Op-Anch)(Point lookout) or (MZ)

I will be posting a oblivion story in anticipation for Skyrim that I wrote up alongside this story

I know this story was lacking a lot in many ways, such as a solid plot. I know all my faults but im currently too lazy to fix them. I also know of my many many many spelling errors.


End file.
